Inevitable
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Sasuke wanted to help his crush out from the injuries he was always getting. But there were problems along the way. SasuDei Adopted from Miyuki-ice-fox
1. Chapter 1

Inevitable Chapter 1

**Well if you visit Miyuki-ice-fox's profile a long time ago and saw a Sasudei story, well she stopped working on it. But good news is . . . she let me adopt it so it can grow. Its going to be completely different from what she had since we can't find her written draft. *bows head* Please enjoy. I don't own Naruto, if I did then Madara would give us a lecture about who the hell is behind the mask. And who Orochimaru and Kabuto are. Credit for the first three chapters belong to Miyuki-ice-fox.**

Leaning back in his seat which squeaked a little against the wooden floor, Sasuke's gaze focused on the ceiling. He was alone, at least, he thought he was. His brother seemed to pop out of nowhere along with his boyfriend or friends. It seemed like they were lost puppies that followed him everywhere.

Naruto was like that when they were younger but it ended when his blond friend was in a fight with Kiba. Sasuke, being the one that saw it pointless at the fight – it being over a highlighter that they found on the ground, didn't go into it like he wanted. The Uchiha just calmly walked away and let them settle their differences.

Then there was another problem that made him sit up straight in his seat. His brother's boyfriend. He was a blond also but his hair was longer then his sibling's. Closing his eyes, the younger Uchiha imagined whom he was thinking about as he shifted in his seat. The crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with happiness whenever Itachi was around.

His left eye hidden by his bang that was originally the bang on the right side of his face. The smile that was also on the cream skin that was soft to the touch when he accidently bumped into him. The necklace that was almost identical to his brother's but was a different color. It was a gift from Itachi for the blond's birthday.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head to get his mind away from the guy that was already taken. No, he couldn't stop thinking about the guy. He was infatuated with the guy even if he was with his brother. Leaning back in the chair, he continued to think of the guy that was a couple years younger then Itachi.

The way his baggy shirts showed off a taunt stomach when he stretched while sitting down or standing. The jeans that were snug on his ass with sandals or shoes to finish it off. He saw the blond walk around barefoot once and had his nails painted a color he barely recognized.

"Hey I'm going out." Itachi said, shaking his brother from whatever land he was in. He just hoped his brother wasn't thinking of girls and getting a tent down there at the dinner table. It wouldn't be the same again.

Sasuke jumped with a jerk, looking at the direction his brother was in with a glare. Raising a dark eyebrow, he shoved the hand off his broadening shoulder. "What?"

"I said I'm going out for a bit. Hidan dumped his prostitute when we told him it wouldn't last. Damn baka." He muttered at the end.

Sasuke shrugged and glared at the guy that he was related to. "Why are you telling me this? I don't care."

"I just wanted to tell my favorite little brother that I was going out for a bit so he doesn't call the police." Itachi grumbled as he glared at his brother and went to the door. At times, he was convinced that his brother going through puberty wasn't the best thing.

Hearing the slight slam to the door, Sasuke leaned down and rested his chin on the wooden table that was stained a dark red. Where was he? He remembered that he was just finishing his evaluation of the blond.

Then there was his freaking moody brother, who seems to know when to ruin thoughts, that made things worse. He wasn't going to admit it out loud that he was in love with his brother's boyfriend. It pissed him off to no end when he sees the blond and his brother together as they snuggle on the couch or somewhere in front of him.

It seemed like they were just in puppy love and nothing serious. Of course he didn't go into their sex lives to see if there was any seriousness in their relationship. He wasn't going to ask his only sibling if he and the blond have had sex yet. It would be really awkward at the dinner table since it seemed like the sapphire eyed man was living there.

Pushing off the table, he got out of the dining room and into the living room where the television was still going. He passed his room while going there since it seemed like he forgot to do something. Glaring at the bathroom that he had in the room, he shut the door and went down the steps. He hated that bathroom so he used the one down the steps. It was just a habit.

Flopping onto the couch that wasn't leather – that one was in the study – and stared at the screen. Credits for whatever was on rolled up the screen as he stared at it uninterested.

He wasn't sure where he got the feeling he had from. He had a tug when he first met the blond that his brother still had but it grew over time. It made him just want to lock the door so his brother couldn't get in and he could ravish the long-haired blond. It wouldn't happen since it seemed like if Itachi was there, then the blond would be. Vice versa with his crush.

Something made the younger Uchiha jump when he sees that look they give each other. It made him jealous of the fact that his brother had the guy he wanted to hold; the guy he would give anything to have. He just wanted him that bad.

Closing his eyes and rolling over to face the back of the couch, he stared at the darkness. All he could do was picture the blond that made his heart skip a beat. Biting his lip, Sasuke could still feel the pain that he gets when he sees them show affection. It pissed him off to some points that he has to leave the room and eat in his room or outside to get away. He really wanted to be in his brother's shoes to the point the pain made his toes curl in agony.

Opening his dull eyes from the wandering slumber, Sasuke put a cushion in his arms, imaging it as the blond he yearned for.

"Oi Sasuke! Is Itachi-kun here!" The blond's voice that came into the room made the ebony eyed teen jump from his descending slumber. He wanted to laugh at the thud of him falling from the couch but didn't. He just wanted to know where the Uchiha he was in love with was at.

"What was the question again?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his forehead since it was the first to make contact with the floor. The area rug didn't even soften the fall.

"Is Itachi-kun here?" The sapphire eyed man asked once more with a softer tone. Putting a hand on his hip, he watched the teen get up from where he laid.

"No. He went out to go comfort Hidan." Sasuke said uninterested way.

"Dammit." The long-haired man cursed as he walked out of the living room.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he hurried after the man that left the room to go into the kitchen and dining room. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the ass that made him do a double take swing in annoyance at his only sibling.

"That damn baka forgot we had a date scheduled for today. He said he was going to take me to go see that new movie that starred that actress I like. Oh . . . the next time I see him." He plotted with a smile on his pale pink lips. Looking over at the younger Uchiha, he stopped his plotting, just as the younger man flopped down in the spot he was in earlier.

"If you are wondering. Itachi didn't bother laying anything out or anything of the sort. You can curse him to hell for that also because I don't think Satan is listening to me when I try." Sasuke answered the unasked question that was going to come out of the blond sooner or later.

A sigh escaped the slightly shorter blond and went to dig into the pantry for a bag of ramen or something that he could fix quickly. Digging around, he grabbed a can of corn with a couple cans of chicken noodle soup. It'll have to do in the short amount of time. Then he's going to call his wonderful boyfriend to remind him of their date.

While the blond was working on Sasuke's dinner, the younger Uchiha couldn't help but watch. The way the blond used his narrow hip to shut the drawer when he got the can opener out just made his heart skip another beat. He looked out the window quickly to see their outdoor cat looking in as if it was a peeping tom or whatever.

His attention was returned to the blond though. It was just in time for him to close the drawer again with his hip, showing him the jeans-covered ass that he didn't mind watching.

"Do I have something on my pants?" The blond asked with his gaze flickering everywhere.

"Nope. Just noticing how you keep them snug on you." Sasuke replied with a small smile on his lips. He could sit there all day watching the blond. "At least you're not like Naruto who had to keep a belt on all the time."

"Well I eat plenty and it might help when I get some sweets in." A smile graced the lips at the compliment even if he didn't know the Uchiha was secretly flirting in his way.

"Gomen Dei-chan!" Itachi's voice made Sasuke's ego stop with a grind as he flinched. Looking at the door, he watched his taller, long-haired brother walk into the door and toss his arms around the narrow waist that Sasuke wanted to hold.

"What are you sorry about?" Deidara hissed with acid in his voice, his eyes narrowing to show how he felt.

"Gomen for completely forgetting our date. Hidan needed someone to listen to his blubbering since he seems to enjoy drinking his sorrows away." Itachi apologized with a squeeze to the blond. His hands drifted down to the developed ass that made him ache in desire but didn't do anything. His brother was in the room after all.

Sasuke glared at the two and stood from where he was sitting. Strolling over, he worked on his own food but was pushed away by the blond that made his heart flutter by the touch. So he sat back down and glared at his brother as he leaned against the counter with eyes mentally ravishing the blond.

"When doesn't he? All he wants to do is drink because of something." Deidara said as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't a fan of the silver haired man that Itachi knew but he could barely say anything about it.

"That's not true." Itachi said with a sharp slap to the ass that was in front of him. He felt his brother's glare but ignored it. Deidara was in his property so he can do anything to him. As long as it was legal anyway.

A jump came from the younger, female part, of the relationship as he stirred the chicken and noodles and corn. Looking over at the youngest of the brothers, he smiled. "This is done. So when you're hungry heat it up. See ya later Sasuke."

Hearing his name roll off the pale pink lips made him just want to jerk the blond away from his brother and love him. He wasn't hungry for the food that Deidara made. He was hungry for the blond. He wasn't going to give up on him. He'll stay in love with him for as long as it takes.

"Yeah see ya later Sasuke." Itachi chimed with the fake joy as he ruffled the styled hair his brother had.

The dark-haired teen glared at his siblings and put his hair back to the way it was. Once he thought he was in the clear, he charged over to the vegetable and soup that his crush made and went on eating. Sighing, he smiled. "Iwa, Deidara I love your cooking even if it came from a can."

**So how was it mi amigos? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well I completely forgot to mention this until Miyuki-ice-fox said something about it when I told her I posted the first chapter. Inevitable was originally titled I Love My Brother's Boyfriend. I feel kinda pathetic that I forgot to ask or remember it. But Inevitable sounds a lot better to me, and I was listening to Jesse James when I was coming up with a title for it.**

Something forced the young Uchiha to get out of the peaceful slumber he was in. Growling to himself, he sat up in the comfortable bed he was in and reached over to turn on the lamp. Once the light came on, he winced at the bright light but shielded his eyes from it.

"I hate you too." He grumbled as he tossed the covers off him. Tossing his legs over, he got out of bed with his pokéball boxers as he walked around the sleeping cat that managed to get into the house. He'll have to toss it out before his brother got up.

Opening the door, he strolled out sleepily and down the stairs. He hated drinking water or milk before bed. Blinking lazily, reminding him a bit of Shikamaru, he continued to walk to the bathroom he rather use. Reaching over, he stopped himself with a yawn. Lucky for him, today – or would it be tomorrow – was Friday and that meant the weekend was close. It also meant he could sleep in for a little longer before his brother barged in and flipped his mattress.

Turning the knob, he walked in, seeing the blinding light that made him wince and take a step back. Covering his aching eyes, he let a sliver of light hit him in his ebony eyes before uncovering them all the way.

"I'm gonna kill him if Itachi forgot to shut the light off." Sasuke mumbled to himself but froze when he took in the sound of things falling to the floor and sink. Looking over, he felt anger take hold of him to the point he was ready to do something about it. It was like when he was just a kid and someone would pick on Naruto because he didn't know his real parents. This pissed off his parents when they were there and had to pick him up.

The usually clean, unknotted blond hair was a mess. It stood out in directions that seemed unnatural for it. The visible blue eye was blood shot with bruising around it. It wasn't from a fall or anything but it seemed to be done by someone. The pale pink lip was busted open with a little bit of blood falling from the wound.

The hands that were fumbling with first aid objects were shaking. It seemed like he was trying to keep his emotions under control but it was failing at the moment. The shirt that was a size bigger was dirty from whatever happened, along with the jeans.

"Deidara." Sasuke choked out as he took a step to the older man who was trying to get a Q-tip in peroxide. Reaching over, he took the wound cleaner and got the cotton wet. Dabbing it against the wound on the lip, he watched the blond wince at the stinging. "You'll get that. What happened?"

The Uchiha teen wanted to know whoever caused it. He wanted to give them what they deserved. It was that same feeling when he had to protect Naruto because of his situation. He was lucky enough to have his adoptive father in his life along with others that took positions in a family he didn't have. There was Tsunade who took the role his grandmother, Jiraiya who was his grandfather, and others.

"It was nothing. I just fell because of my feet." Deidara tried to shrug off but noticed the fierceness in the dark eyes. It reminded him of Itachi's but he didn't want to think of the man at the moment. He shouldn't have gone with him after the movie in the first place.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me," Sasuke argued, throwing the soiled item into the trash. Getting another, he soaked it in the cleaner and set it against the busted lip. "Who did this to you?"

Deidara's head bowed, his bang falling across his other eye since there was nothing to hold it in its place. His sapphire eyes brooded over what happened. He felt ashamed over the fact that he let it happen.

"What happened? Who did this to you? You know that you can trust me." Sasuke pleaded. Shaking the shorter man's shoulders, he tried to get him to look at him. When he did, he noticed the tears that pricked in his eyes with one falling from it. He wasn't going to like the answer that he'll get.

"After the movie . . . I followed Itachi to the bar he was at earlier. It was quite dead since it was a work day tomorrow and all that. Well we found Hidan and someone else at the table, drinking away . . . after a few h-he didn't like that I was talking a lot. I just-just wanted to get away." Deidara explained, biting his cheek afterwards. His hand wiped away a tear that fell from his eye.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked. He hoped it wasn't his brother. He knew his brother to be rough at times – especially when he was trying to get him up or get his attention – but not like that.

"Hidan. He didn't like the fact that I was talking. He shoved me, which lead to me getting a black eye. Thanks to a table. He also said that if I kept talking, he'll put my mouth to good use."

Sasuke knew what his brother's friend was talking about. He's heard things about blow jobs and other sexual things from Sai who seemed to be uncaring for how he made people uncomfortable. Throwing the Q-tip away, he grabbed the ointment and dabbed it on the busted lip. "How did you get a busted lip then?"

"Itachi, he was drunk also. He thought it was funny that his boyfriend was getting hurt by his friend. He never acts like that unless he's been drinking with Hidan. He also knows that I hate being around that guy. Hidan doesn't take no for an answer." Deidara hissed through clenched teeth. Looking up, wanting to smile at the boxers his boyfriend's brother was wearing but couldn't, he watched as Sasuke checked him over.

He was sweet about a lot of things. He wished that Itachi was like that but he wasn't. It made him wish that Itachi was a lot of things, but the Uchiha wasn't like that.

"I don't see anything else wrong." Sasuke concluded as he squatted down in front of the long-haired blond. Looking into the blue eye that reminded him of Naruto, he wasn't happy. It reminded him a time when Naruto was spending the night and Hidan started to harm him. He was the reason why his blond friend didn't spend the night anymore. The other reason was his brother just sat by and watched.

It was silent between the two as Sasuke tried to smooth the blond hair that made him remember his friend. Of course, he wasn't in love with his school friend. He wanted to comfort this blond in anyway possible.

"Why don't you leave my brother if he and his friends are doing this to you?" Sasuke suggested as he watched the blond jump. He was kinda expecting the reaction from Deidara. Reaching over to take some more of the ruffled hair, his hand was slapped away.

"Why would I do that? He was drunk, they were drunk. It happens." Deidara raised his voice before it fell to its normal tone.

It seemed like he was in denial about the fact that the older Uchiha was abusing him. That's what Sasuke thought anyway. "Why stay with someone that's going to hurt you? It's not good for you and you know it. I know. Everyone else knows it. Hidan isn't a good influence on my brother but you can change your life. Not his, we know that."

Deidara looked away and got up. Looking down at the Uchiha finally, he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand it at all Sasuke. You aren't in love like I am with Itachi. Itachi is my world and I don't care what you think. He was drunk, and that's all. You wouldn't understand because you weren't there."

With that, the blond that was hurt physically left the room and the house with a slam to the door. Sasuke stayed where he was, uninterested with the fact that he seemed useless. He wanted to convince the blond that it wasn't worth his looks or anything to stay in a relationship when you were getting hurt. The hate he had for his brother made him want to give him a piece of his mind.

Getting up, he did what he had to do. Walking back to his room, he stopped outside his brother's, hearing the faint sound of music in it. Closing his eyes, he felt the anger he had at the man burn but it wasn't worth it yet. He will get Deidara to see the truth and leave his brother. He hated feeling useless.

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At lunch with his friends, the chatter going on in the lunchroom was drowned out by the Uchiha's thoughts as he twirled his straw around his slushie absentmindedly. Every now and then he'll look at his friends to see Neji and Shikamaru arguing over an issue that's going on. Chouji was eating his food and taking the occasional swigs of his strawberry flavored milk. Kiba was chatting with Naruto who had most of his food done with a few bites of his hamburger left.

That, however, didn't concern the teen as he turned his gaze to above Sakura's head as she talked to Ino or at least it was her, from across the room. Sasuke didn't want to think about that night when he found Deidara a mess. He couldn't even believe that his brother would do such a thing to someone he said he loved deeply. Was that a lie?

Closing his eyes, he imagined the bruising that was settling under the cream skin of the artist. It hurt him to even think about the situation. Their parents taught them to be kind when in a relationship and everything else. Did that just get thrown out the window by Itachi? He hasn't talked to his brother since the incident. If he did, he would most likely go crazy on the son of a bitch.

"Hey." Someone called distantly as he sat frozen. Laying his forehead against the table, Sasuke continued to ignore everyone around him. He didn't want to be a part of any group right now. He had to figure out how to get it through Deidara's mind that his brother was just going to continue to harm him.

Opening his eyes to see the stained grains of the wood, the Uchiha teen shook his head. It was barely useful to get a hand on the long-haired blond when he tried to help him. He wanted to know how his parents would react if they ever found out about the situation. He didn't want to even think of his father's reaction. Lucky for them, they were busy with work so they were barely there.

"Sasuke." Someone called to him but it was thrown over his shoulder. He simply didn't care.

Sitting up, the dark-haired teen rested his face on his hand. He had to figure it out. Deidara had to get out of the relationship or the violence would just escalate. It wasn't good for him. Did he make up excuses to everyone? Sasuke knew that his step brother Sasori had a keen eye on things. They were both artists in their own way.

"Deidara." Sasuke muttered to himself as his gaze swept over to the clock. He still had time to himself to think of what to do about the problem. It was natural to protect someone from being hurt. The Uchiha knew that well since he's been friends with Naruto since first grade – they didn't get along well in kindergarten.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted with his hand reaching over and shaking his brother figure wildly. He knew that something has been on his friend's mind since morning during announcements. They had home room together so he noticed it before anyone else. He wanted to help the ebony eyed teen but he rarely let him do such a thing.

"What is it?" Sasuke shouted back but was taken back by orange hitting him right in between the eyes. Whatever it was bounced on his lap before settling. Looking down, he stared at a baby carrot and glared at Kiba who was gnawing on one. "What was that for Inuzuka?"

"Get your attention, doc." The canine lover said in his bad impression of Bugs Bunny. Swallowing his carrot, he went for another one since his mother been on his tail since she found out he doesn't eat vegetables and fruit like he should.

Their trays but Naruto's disappeared with Chouji walking away with all the trays.

Looking over at his blonde friend whose cheeks were scarred from Hidan, he winced inwardly at the memory. Sasuke felt pathetic for a month or so when it happened afterwards. He couldn't protect his friend and he felt like time was repeating itself. Now it was Deidara that needed to be protected from the violence his brother and his friend do.

"What did you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked, a bit calmer from before.

"I was trying to tell you that there's a party at my place tomorrow night. Oto-san is going to be going out of town with a couple friends so I'm having a party. The only conditions are no alcohol, drugs, and you have to bring a friend." Naruto replied with a smile. He wanted to get his friend in good spirits again when another carrot flew at the Uchiha, hitting him on the nose.

"Kiba!" Sasuke hissed as he started to get up from where he was sitting to go around the table.

"Sorry! Yesh! I'm just bored, that's all. Calm your ass down." The Inuzuka said with his hands up and backing away.

With a light twitch to his eyebrow, Sasuke settled back down where he was and turned to his blond friend. So he had to bring a friend. Maybe, just maybe he could convince Deidara to go. But it would seem a little weird when he was older then everyone else, wouldn't it?

"Okay. I'll try to get there." Sasuke finished the conversation just in time for the bell to ring. He followed after his group of friends, taking his friend's carrots and tossing them in the trash.

"That was cold man." The brunette teen called with a pout. He wasn't going to toss another one at his friend any more if he was going to act like that.

Everything went by fast for the teen who tried to finish most of his homework when he had time in class. He was going to try to go to Naruto's place for the party but he'll have to find someone to go with him. He'll try to ask Deidara but it was going to be like chasing after an animal that didn't want to be caught.

When he arrived home, he set his things on the table and started on his homework with the door standing open. Feeling the spring breeze rush in made a small smile grace his face for a few seconds before it fell into a line again. He'll have to find a way to get him to answer his questions. Now he had to finish his homework so he didn't rush it coming Sunday night or Monday morning.

With most of it done and one page to go on the algebra packet, he went out of the living room to the little entrance hall. Looking at the door, he wanted to see the blond come rushing in with a smile on his face but it wasn't going to happen. Lowering his gaze to the wooden floor, he took his time to get into the kitchen for something to drink.

His gaze flickered to the clock, noting that his brother got off work a half an hour ago, and wouldn't be home in another half hour or hour. It must be nice having time to screw off. Getting a glass of orange juice, he walked back into the living room to finish up what needed to be done. He took the occasional sip of the liquid.

Leaning back with it done, he looked at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the sapphire eyed man that was seeing his brother. The one that was getting hurt because he loved him. Taking a slow breath, Sasuke ran his hand across his face just as the screen door opened and closed.

Getting up, he went out into the hallway to see Deidara standing there while he took his shoes off. Itachi was behind him doing the same but Sasuke saw red. He didn't like the way the blond looked like he went through war and didn't receive any medical attention.

The bruises on his arms and wrists were visible with the black eye not fading away. It hurt him to look at them. The usual sparkling blue eyes were downcast. This was the effect of abuse; it was standing right in front of younger Uchiha brother.

Deidara wanted to pull on his rolled up sleeves but it wouldn't help. Sasori, his step brother, already asked what happened. He barely believed him when he tried to lie his way out of it. Everyone at the college didn't like his answers when they asked. He knew they didn't.

Feeling Sasuke's gaze on him, it made him self conscious of his appearance. He knew the teen was just trying to help him last night but what he suggested hurt him. He couldn't do that to Itachi. It would just piss him off more.

"I thought you were going to Naruto's." Itachi said to break the silence that was among the three of them.

"No. That was last week." Sasuke hissed as he took in the injuries that made him cringe.

The busted lip that was covered in ointment, the bruises that didn't look to be accidents. The black eye that looked swollen and painful to do anything with. He hoped the blond put ice on it at least but he couldn't really ask.

"When are you going back?" Itachi questioned with a slight annoyance at his sibling.

"Tomorrow but I need to bring someone with me." Sasuke said as he turned his back to the couple. "I'll figure out who soon enough."

He already knew who was going to try and bring. Deidara wasn't going to put up with any more of Itachi's abuse nor Hidan's. He wasn't going to stand for it. If it comes down to it, he'll try and get the blond to fall for him.

**So like I said, the first three chapters belong to Miyuki-ice-fox since she came this far. From chapter 4 till the end, my mind is working on it. Lol Please review. And give her praise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I haven't been able to thank all the reviewers – new or not – for the reviews they give me and Miyuki-ice-fox. I'm glad that you guys enjoy this even though it's a brand new pairing I have no experience in writing in. I'm so used to writing ItaxNaru, or KisaxIta or others. Thank you guys so much.**

Sasuke laid on his bed, and uninterested in putting up with any of the lies his brother was giving Deidara. He knew the truth of what his brother was doing. All Itachi was doing is showering the blond with love to show that all the abuse was an accident; it was the alcohol's fault.

Music hummed softly in his room but it barely held his attention. Getting up and throwing his legs over, he stared at the wall that was blank besides a few pictures Naruto took when they were on the camping trip. One had him sitting on a bank with a fishing rod in his hand. Another showed him showing nothing but grass on his hook.

One had Naruto on it in front of a fire with his marshmallows on fire. Lucky for them, they had Iruka there to take care of anything if it happened.

A smirk played on the younger Uchiha's face when he took one last glance at a picture that Iruka had took and made copies of. It was the gang on the first day of school. High school that is.

He walked across the room and out of it with the door closing behind him softly. With nothing but soft thuds escaping his bare feet as they touched the wooden floor, he walked into the kitchen to see nothing of the blond he wanted to protect. Throwing open the refrigerator door, he scoured it for something to eat, or snack on.

He barely found anything that made his mouth water. Maybe his thoughts were too focused on the abuse his brother's boyfriend was going through. Grabbing a bowl of last night's leftovers, he set it in the microwave and turned it on.

His gaze searched the window for anything that might help him out in the situation that he was facing. The right thing to do was help him out and go to someone that you can trust. The thing is, his parents were out of town on business. They were gone most of the time anyway.

The door to the dining room opened, making him stroll over to see who it was. His scowl came back at the sight of his brother. He returned to his food that was counting down. Sasuke tried to ignore his brother's presence in the room but it was hard to do when you know something about the guy. Something you didn't want to know about him and just want it go back before it was uncovered.

"When did Deidara leave or do you know?" Itachi inquired as he looked at his sibling from the corner of his eye. While he kept an eye on him, he poured himself a glass of water.

"I'm not sure. I was in bed. The only time I got up was to go to the bathroom and I didn't see him then." Sasuke lied as he pushed the button and opened the microwave up for his food. Grabbing the bowl with pot holders, he set it on the counter with his other hand closing the door.

"You sure about that?" Itachi asked with his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure. So how about you stop interrogating me and go watch TV with your boyfriend?" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went to go eat his food in the dining room. At times, he wishes he was an only child. This was one of those times.

Taking some of the chicken noodle soup onto his spoon, Sasuke glared at his sibling as he walked out of the room. He hoped it was Deidara so he could ask him but his hopes were dashed. His gaze stayed on the plain bowl as he ate his dinner that his crush made in a last minute effort.

The door opened once more, catching the young Uchiha's attention. Deidara walked through and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't going to eat that hm."

Sasuke shook his head and replied, "its fine for me. I rather have it not go to waste."

Deidara smirked even if it hurt his busted lip when it stretched. Putting a finger to the injured area, he sighed and walked into the kitchen for something to eat himself.

"Hey Deidara." Sasuke called with his voice raising a bit. Looking over to the blond, he hoped that the blond would say yes. He wanted him to get away from his brother for a little while at least.

"What?" The artist called back. Grabbing a plate of buttered noodles with Parmesan mixed with it, he put it in the microwave to heat up. While he waited for it to get done, he looked over at the Uchiha teen.

"Naruto's having a party tomorrow night. Wanna come? I have to bring a friend." The dark-haired teen asked with his hand grabbing a handful of his pants.

The sapphire eyes looked at the door, wondering how Itachi would react if he ever found out. With the luck he had at the moment, he'll most likely be abused because of the decision he'll be making. Wincing at the soreness in his eye, Deidara turned his gaze back to the younger Uchiha. "I would love to but I can't."

Sasuke's pride went down a little, along with his plan on getting the blond away from the abuse. Getting up, he took his bowl over and put it in the sink so it can be done later on. "Think about it. If you go, you won't have to put up with the pain that my brother gives you."

"I said I would love to but I can't. I have to go to an art exhibit tomorrow night with Sasori because we put artwork in it." Deidara explained even if it was a complete lie. He didn't want Sasuke to get harmed because of the question he was giving to him. It sounded fun since he barely did any of that when he was in high school but he wasn't like normal teens.

He threw himself into his art and other forms of art – when he was trying them out – to keep his mind off a lot of things. Some of those were his parents divorcing because his father wasn't faithful to his mother. He barely talked to the man that cared for him because of it. When his mother found his step father, he was happy.

But during the ugly thing called separation, he was depressed. It felt like it was his fault for them splitting up. He thought of a lot of things. Lucky for him, when he first met Sasori he was able to get everything out. It made them feel like they were blood siblings and not married into siblings.

Sasuke wasn't fond of the answer he got. Something seemed to be the matter with the blond that he was trying to protect. He shrugged the feeling off and went outside that was grey from the morning's rain. He needed to find out what the blond was trying to hide. Taking a slow breath, he sat on the bench his parents bought for the deck a few months ago when snow was still falling down.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed as he pounded his fist on the railing. It wasn't going the way he was wanting it to. Closing his eyes, it made him remember everything when Naruto was harmed. The blood that poured from each wound that Hidan made with a kitchen knife. The smell of alcohol in the air, it clinging to everything it could touch.

Shaking his head, Sasuke didn't want to continue the thoughts. Looking at the grey clouds that hovered over the city, his gaze wavered as tears tried to fall. He wouldn't let himself cry though. He had to be strong or else this won't work. He couldn't be weak. It was beneath him to be like that.

"Deidara, I will protect you whether you like it or not." Sasuke whispered to himself as he got up from the bench and went back inside.

**A little bit shorter of a chapter. So I hope you guys like it, please review. Oh I probably forgot to mention this but, if you want to do fanart – me being an art fanatic too – I won't mind seeing your creations. I don't care if you have good or bad skills, I just want to see how you picture a scene so far. Just give me a link to it and I'll add it to my profile when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Sasuke styled his hair like he usually did, ignored his brother's twenty million questions of what he was planning on doing during the day. He marched back into his room, slamming the door in his taller sibling's face since it was the only way he could show his dislike of the man. Flopping onto the bed, Sasuke stared at the ceiling, wishing the blond that he loved would listen.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself as he rolled over to stare at the wall that was next to his bed. He still had a few hours to go before he started walking to Naruto's for the party he was throwing. The thing was, he still didn't have a friend to bring.

When time finally came for the Uchiha teen to head out, he did while his brother was occupied with making a snack for his favorite soap opera. He never understood them because it just seemed like the drama would go on and on. His mother enjoyed watching them and probably still does.

Once he was down the road and out of sight from his own home, he sighed. He has to keep trying on getting through to Deidara. How though? As he walked down the length of the sidewalk, he stared up at the sky that was partly cloudy compared to what it was yesterday.

He wasn't fond of dark, depressing weather like cloudy days. Maybe he had that disorder that dealt with seasons. He wasn't sure and didn't want to look it up. The Uchiha teen pushed it in the back of his mind like other things that should be of concern but they weren't like Deidara's situation. Scratching his head, he rolled his eyes and stopped at the light.

Once it was fine to go on, he did and slouched his shoulders. "What's the use of going? Dobe is just gonna bitch at me for not bringing someone."

Sasuke rarely complained about something but he was now. How was he gonna convince Naruto that he tried to bring someone along but they insisted they wouldn't go? It was near impossible to do that with his brother figure that was a few months younger then he was. It was like that when they had class discussions. Somehow one way or another, the blond he knew since their younger years would be on the other side of the Uchiha.

Stopping, he leaned against someone's fence and stare at the distance that he still had left. At times he wished he had his license and a car like his brother.

"This is quite unexpected." A calm, emotionless voice called out, catching the pale young man's attention.

Turning around, Sasuke stopped and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. The one guy he was worrying about was in front of him with his step brother. That also meant that Deidara didn't have anything planned with Itachi or it was later on. Either way, right now was news that sang to the Uchiha. Deidara wasn't putting up with anything that his sibling was doing now.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned as he nodded to the auburn haired man that was a couple years older then Deidara but still looked younger then his actual age.

"Walking home from getting something to eat since Deidara didn't have the right ingredients for his special dish." Sasori replied and stopped in front of the shorter, almost identical version of his step brother's boyfriend's sibling. It was weird to see him walking around in that area, at that time. He never saw him in this part but then again he rarely went out of his studio. He rather stay in there and not face what the world wanted to do.

Sasuke mentally pouted since he enjoyed eating whatever the blond served. He wanted to taste the older man's homemade french fries that reminded him of festival fries that he had a yearly craving for. "So how did the art exhibit go?"

"What . . . art . . . exhibit?" Sasori asked unsure of the question. A crimson eyebrow rose in the air and turned toward his shorter step brother who was itching his chin. Narrowing his eyes, letting his glare fall on his married into sibling who flinched at the stare. "What did you tell him Deidara?"

Deidara raised his hands in his innocence, no words escaping him to explain the situation. Why did Sasuke have to bring that up? He wanted to know. It was going well until he brought up his little white lie.

"What did he tell you since he decided to go mute on me?" The red-haired artist asked the Uchiha that was in front of them. Folding his arms across his chest, Sasori continued to glare at his step brother but occasionally looked at Sasuke normally.

Shrugging, Sasuke took a breath and began, "well I told him about a party a friend of mine is having. I asked him to come with me since he wanted me to bring a friend. Deidara said no, he was afraid that Itachi wouldn't like it."

"So you're using your boyfriend as an excuse also? Shesh! I thought you were smart. Sasuke's a nice guy compared to his brother. I don't like the vibes that I get off him. It sends chills down my back." The older artist said as he looked at the both of them. Throwing his head back, he rolled it in annoyance at his brother. "Why don't you just go? Mom wouldn't care if you didn't call for a night or whatever. Have fun. She's told me that you never did this kind of thing."

"But Sasori-"

"No buts Deidara. Have fun, enjoy yourself. Don't answer that damn phone if Itachi calls. Live outside the comfort zone you've made." The greyish brown eyed man said with a small smirk on his lips.

Sasuke was jumping up and down – mentally – when he heard the news. His plan was going to work after all!

Sasori passed the two and continued on his way to their house that they shared. His gaze trailed the cold cement that was below his feet. He wasn't fond of his brother's boyfriend because of how he felt around him but also, he had a feeling he had something to do with the bruising. He would do anything to protect his brother, like he would protect the woman he called his mother.

His actual birth mother ran out when he was young with his father chasing after her. They never found her until they quit looking. They thought she had some guy waiting for her or wanted something to do with her life instead of raising kids like they originally were. When his father started seeing who he is with now, it seemed like their luck was changing. It was a welcome thing.

Sasuke stared at the blond before him, remembering – flashing back almost – to the moment he saw him so vulnerable. The hair wasn't messed up like it was that night. The bruising wasn't disappearing any time soon. It pissed him off.

"Listen Sasuke. If your brother calls or anything, you better let me go. I don't want you to get into trouble with him." Deidara stated numbly, his gaze never leaving the ground.

"I won't." Sasuke said and started again to his friend's house. He heard the long-haired man follow him but it was softer then his own footsteps.

"Why?" He demanded.

Taking a breath, he stopped in the yard that led to the door and looked back at the blond. He could hear music already going and a few people carrying out. "You want to know so bad, I want to protect you. I cherish you deeply, that's where I'm going to leave it. So enjoy yourself."

Deidara nodded quietly, following the teen up the steps and into the house without a knock. From the noise the music was making, you probably wouldn't be able to hear the knock or doorbell. When he looked from over Sasuke's shoulder, it kind of took him back when he was in high school.

The stereo had the volume on high with lights flickering in different colors. A few people were dancing while others were sitting and talking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled so he could be heard. Smiling at his brother figure, he stopped when he noticed the person behind him. "That's not Deidara is it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said back. "It's hard to get a hold of someone in a short amount of time."

Naruto nodded and closed the door behind them. Scanning the room, he saw Lee and Ino on the dance floor to Kung Fu Fighting while Sakura and Hinata were on the couch talking about something. Sighing, he just hoped that later on it would be fine.

It did. Everything dwindled down to the point the music was shut off and everyone was sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

Deidara knew full well the game that was going to be played. He wasn't fond of it since he did a lot of stupid stuff with his roommate during college. Closing his eyes, he groaned and wished Itachi would just call already.

Sasuke smirked a little, leaning against the couch that was behind him while Hinata was looking around with her index fingers poking together. This was going to be fun. It would be nice if his kiss was to be with Deidara. Plans would be so nice if they were actually fulfilled.

"I hope you guys know the rules of this game." Naruto said as he tucked his legs under him. Looking around, he waited for anyone to ask about it but none did. "Spin the bottle."

Sakura reached over and spun it but was landed on Lee. She wasn't too happy about it since Sasuke was there. Ino was the same way but she wasn't going to ask her friend about it. Leaning over, she pressed her lips against the martial arts user's quickly before settling back down so Ino could spin the bottle.

This continued until it came to Deidara who spun the glass object hesitantly. It made him nervous that he would land on someone because the only person he kissed was Itachi. Would it be considered cheating? His eyes stayed trained on the object as it started to slow until it stopped.

Sasuke swore his heart was doing flips in his chest as he waited for the bottle to stop. When it did, his little self in his mind was doing the flips in joy that it was pointed at him. What were the odds of that? Especially since there were seven people, minus him and Deidara.

Hopefully it was going to be a quick peck that they would consider a kiss. Leaning over, the sapphire eyed blond that was older then everyone else pressed his lips against the paler ones of his boyfriend's brother. Something felt like electricity between them, making his eyebrow furrow in frustration. He never got this feeling before.

Sasuke wanted to smile, to show that he had another side to him but wasn't. He wouldn't do that until he had Deidara alone. There were a few people that would see his smiles: Naruto, his parents, and now Deidara. The Uchiha teen wanted the intimate act to continue but it wasn't supposed to.

They parted and let the game continue as a blush colored Deidara's cheeks. He wasn't expecting the feeling he got with the teen beside him. He wasn't in love with him but it was close to that feeling. It reminded him of his feelings of Itachi when he became interested in the pale man that was attending the same college as he.

**So act one of one has finished! Now I sound like I'm writing a play. Reminds me of my pet peeves when it comes to fanfiction writing. I'm not a big fan of play written fanfics but I have some in my favorites. I need to go through that and weed them out. *sighs* Well praise Miyuki-ice-fox for the idea, even message her if you feel like it. Just include something about this as Inevitable or I love my brother's boyfriend. Please review amigos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed like the next day, Sasuke felt like he was floating on cloud nine when he stepped into the bathroom down the stairs. Tossing his sleeping shirt off, he put it in the hamper and looked at himself in the mirror. His normally styled hair was falling around him which annoyed him. The hairstyle reminded him of his brother to the point he wanted to do something to the mirror.

It would bring bad luck if he tried to break it but he wasn't in that kind of mood today. Usually he slept in but today he woke up with no problem. He even noticed it was still kind of dark outside when he passed a window his mother would use to read.

Tossing his head to get some of his bangs out of his eyes, he turned away from the mirror and proceeded to strip himself of the rest of the clothes. Once he was standing nude in the small room, he bent over and started to run the water for his shower since he didn't get one last night. He blamed the fun he had at the party with Naruto, Deidara and the others.

A smirk played on his face as he tested the water before turning the shower on. If only he and Deidara had stayed at that party for a bit longer, then something else might have happened. He noticed that the chemistry was there but the blond was denying it. Tossing the curtain under the spray, he stepped into the tub, letting it fall back to its place.

Raising his face into the warm water, he closed his eyes so it could spray his entire face. The electricity that was in the kiss wasn't a lie. He knew there was something there; something that could lead to other things.

He heard the door open but he didn't look to see who it was. Looking at the silhouette that was there, he shrugged. He could tell it was his brother from the only clothing the person had. He saw the outline of his boxers and the way the person stumbled out with the door slamming behind him.

Closing his eyes again, he worked on getting shampoo into his hair and getting it cleaned since Lee decided to dump sparkles on everyone at the end. He wanted to punch the martial arts student but didn't. He had to be on his best behavior.

Rinsing the suds out of his dark hair, Sasuke stared at the darkness in his subconscious while his hands worked on getting it out. Scratching his scalp, he made sure the last of it was out before putting conditioner it. It was his brother's but he never noticed it. As he worked on getting that into his hair, he stayed out of the spray, with it hitting his waist down.

Biting his pale pink lip, Sasuke's gaze stared at the wall in front of him. Deidara was on his mind all the time now since they shared that kiss. It wasn't supposed to be. He knew that well but it seemed like it should be in some way. He agreed with Sasori's option on his brother about how he felt.

"Deidara." He groaned softly, picturing the soft pale hair that could glide through his fingers. The sapphire eye that wasn't downcast that night. It actually had joy in it which made him feel like he did his job.

Bracing himself, he heaved a breath out of him before he collapsed from holding his breath for so long. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get a hold of that blond before his brother did anything serious to harm him. Or Hidan.

Working on getting the conditioner out of his hair quickly, Sasuke washed his body off, ignoring anything else that needed to be done. He rushed out of the shower once it was shut off, drying himself off at the same speed. He had to make sure the blond was okay. The blond that held his affections but barely knew it.

Stopping at the foggy mirror, he wiped at it, seeing his hair hang on his neck but rushed out of the room with his socks on. He stopped at the entrance hall, rushing to get his sneakers on but stopped.

"You rarely keep your hair like that." Itachi pointed out with a raised eyebrow as he munched on his bowl of cereal. "What's the special occasion that I should know about?"

"None of your concern." The younger sibling hissed in annoyance as he struggled to get his last shoe on. Looking back at the older man with a glare, he felt it slip on. He rushed out of the house, ignoring the cold wind that hit him in the face. He wanted to spend more time with the blond.

As he ran down the street, he noticed the street lights couldn't make up their mind about staying on or going off for the day. A few other people were out doing what they needed to do but scurried back into their houses. He couldn't do that. He had to see his crush again.

Stopping at a corner of a block, he stood panting as he looked around for any oncoming cars. He didn't see any so he rushed across the street to get closer to his destination. Once he was at the door of the house, he stood panting with his hands on his knees. Why didn't he just jog instead of run like there was something after him? Maybe he should start running again instead of just doing that for conditioning for a sport.

Standing up straight, he rang the door knob and waited for anyone to come to the door. Hearing nothing, he rang the sound again and tapped his foot a little. Looking around, he sat down on the stoop and looked out onto the street.

"This is quite a surprise." Sasori muttered as he stared down at the Uchiha he saw last night. With a raised eyebrow, he watched him jump up with a bow. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Deidara-kun." Sasuke said with him wondering if he should have used the honorific or not. He walked into the house when the red head let him in, kicking his shoes off and following him to the dining room.

"Who's this?" A woman's voice inquired with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

"Itachi's younger brother. He wants to talk to Deidara." Sasori stated as he sat back down on the opposite side of his step brother.

The Uchiha teen bowed to the waking family but watched as Deidara blinked lazily as he stirred his spoon around his oatmeal. Kind of reminded him of himself when he wakes up.

"What is it?" Deidara asked a bit louder then he intended it to be. He ignored the glares that he got from his parents and got up from where he sat. Yawning, he strolled over to the Uchiha and led him out to the backyard.

Once the sliding glass door was closed, Deidara turned and glared at the Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed in irritation at the taller but younger person. Rubbing his temples, he tried to keep himself calm but it didn't work. "What if Itachi found you here huh? I don't want to put up with the punishment hm. You probably won't get a shit worth of it like I would be if he did find this out."

Sasuke didn't like the words that came from the pink lips. It was true though. If his brother did find out about them meeting, the sapphire eyed man would get tormented because of it. All because he couldn't stay away from him. Looking away, he sighed and looked back at him.

"So why are you here?" Deidara inquired with a hand on the hip.

"I wanted to ask if you had a fun time last night." Sasuke stated as he sat down on a chair that was still out in the weather.

"I did. Now you can go back home." The blond with unkempt hair said with his finger pointing to the door. He didn't want to put up with it because he barely got any sleep that night. When he returned home, all he could do was toss and turn in annoyance. All he could do was think of the kiss that happened between them. It shouldn't bother him but it was.

"Also, I wanted to do this." Sasuke said with his voice falling a few octaves into a whisper. Taking the two steps that were between them, he closed the distance and cupped the chin that was hidden by a little of the blond hair. Feeling it touch his skin, he knew it was soft.

The artist knew what the teen was going to do. Pushing him away, he shook his head and stared at him. This wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to complicate his life. It was complicated enough with the abuse he has to go through. Taking a breath, he turned and walked into the grass that was muck at the moment.

Rejection took him over but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to get through to the blond whether he liked it or not. He was going to protect him in his own way, one way or another. "Deidara."

Turning around, he glared at the pale teen while itching his eye. "What is it Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was taken back by the tone but didn't show it. It wasn't natural for an Uchiha to show emotion, especially when it came to rejection and feeling the venom that was in someone's voice. Walking up to him, he was stopped by a hand that was in the air.

"Don't come any closer." The blond artist instructed as he rubbed his forehead. He had a feeling he was going to get a headache before long. It also meant he wouldn't be able to work on his clay sculpture for his project in school. This would lead to Sasori bugging him about it and his parents. "Just go home."

"I won't." Sasuke retorted as he held his ground. "I'm not going to give up until you see the fact that I love you. See, I said it! I love you Iwa Deidara!"

He was taken back by the words that came from the younger person. He rarely heard those words from Itachi but then again, he rarely knew what he was thinking. Deidara stared at him for a few seconds and started to walk to him. Once he thought he was close enough – a few steps between them – he saw the flickers of emotion in the coal eyes. "You love me huh? That's really surprising since your brother doesn't understand how much those three little words mean in a relationship."

Biting the inside of his lip, Sasuke nodded. Those words meant a lot in a relationship when it comes down to it. It puts trust on each other besides helping love and other emotions that sit in that group grow. He saw it rarely when his parents were home but that was a different story that he didn't want to think of.

"If you love me so much then why haven't you told me before now hm?" Deidara demanded with a little more venom in his voice. "Why do you love me so much when I already have your brother?"

He didn't know the answer to the last question. He never really thought of it before having it put on the spot like now. Itching his chin, he turned around and started to the door but was stopped by the blond.

"You know this is stupid, I hope you know that." He started with a chuckle. "Because I sure as hell like the danger that's involved with it. I guess you can call me stupid because of it. Hell, I don't know. So what do you want with me?"

The dark-eyed teen turned around and saw the smile he love directed to him. Walking back to him, he cupped the chin but wasn't greeted by rejection like before. He smiled at him, drawing the shorter man closer to him until he felt like it was close enough. He wasn't sure what do to next since he never was in a relationship before. Everyone at the school annoyed him because they tried to be who they weren't or tried to impress him. Especially the girls, they starved themselves because they thought he would like them better.

"Are you scared about this hm?" Deidara asked softly as he stared into the smoldering coal eyes that held his attention. They were so similar but different from Itachi's. Maybe it was the personalities the two had that made them different.

"A little." Sasuke admitted even though he hated to admit it.

Deidara smiled, drawing him closer and capturing the pale ones of the teen in front of him. He knew this had risks and wasn't afraid to say he was scared. He was afraid for mostly Sasuke and what could happen to him if Itachi found out that Deidara was going to cheat on him with his brother.

Something started to burn in Sasuke's body that made him want to take it a step further but held back that urge. He had to remind himself that relationships take steps and he shouldn't skip some. Breaking away for air, he nuzzled the cheek that was in front of him.

"What were those words you said to me?"

"I love you." Sasuke whispered back, knowing the blond artist enjoyed them. He wasn't blaming him.

Deidara looked at the sliding door, knowing he had to think of ways to lie to his boyfriend. It was going to be challenging to get past Itachi. He'll try to use his upcoming projects as excuses but hopefully the older Uchiha siblings would fall for them. "I'm not use to your hair being down."

**A longer chapter. I think I like this one more out of the written ones so far. It also means more twists ahead. *snickers* Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ever since that weekend, Naruto noticed that his brother figure has been in a better mood then usual. Something bothered him though about how he was feeling. He just had that feeling he'll get hurt later on. He was afraid of that. This blond knew that whatever was bringing his friend happiness was going to bring him hell later on.

Sitting at lunch with a few minutes left, Sasuke stared at the wall that was in front of him but listened to what everyone in the group had to say. He never told anyone of the relationship that was going on. Lucky for him he could go out tonight since there was a two-hour delay tomorrow. Maybe even see what the hell Deidara called art.

"So how was the party?" Chouji asked since he was stuck at the shop that his parents owned. Munching on his fries, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the Uchiha in his own little world.

"Teme." Naruto called, shaking the dark-haired teen out of his stupor.

Looking over with glazed over eyes, Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"How was the party?" Chouji asked again.

"Oh, it was nice until Lee dumped glitter or was it sparkles?" Sasuke asked himself as he laid his head down on the table. He just wanted the day to end so he could see the blond again. He knew he was coming over to show off the art he had worked on so far but wasn't sure when. He was also hungry for his signature dish.

"That was it? I heard Sakura and Ino went over there." Neji commented. "Then again they never do anything."

Sasuke nodded since it was true. Those two always get out of doing something in a project. Who knows how that was possible? He wondered about it but didn't want to know what he might find.

When the bell rang, he followed everyone out of the room and into his elective that he chose.

Sasuke tried to keep his mind off everything that involved Deidara since his brother was going to be there. That also meant he had to be on his best behavior and not show that they had something going on between them now.

Rubbing his forehead and ignoring Naruto's chatter, he stopped at the corner and waited for the sign to say for them to walk.

"So what happened to make you so happy?" The blond next to him inquired as he stared up at his friend.

Looking down a little, he sighed. It was hard to hide something from his brother figure. "Deidara, that's what. Let's leave it at that."

"Isn't he seeing your brother?" Naruto asked as he followed after his taller friend.

"Yeah but the relationship isn't going well." Sasuke said, slightly lying. It wasn't going well since his brother decided to take up abusing the long-haired blond. It also meant that his brother was insecure about what Deidara did when he wasn't by his side.

It pissed him off to think of it but it was a hard thing not to think about. It annoyed him about it until it made him think his head was pounding.

"I'm surprised. They seemed like the type of couple that wouldn't have problems." Naruto stated since he saw them a few times when he came over for tutoring from his friend. Stopping at the corner, he watched Sasuke walk across the street and smiled.

"Hey Dobe when do you want me to help you with your math?" Sasuke asked as he stopped at the other corner and turned to look at the blond.

"Anytime you have free." The sapphire eyed teen said with a wave and went down the road he needed to get home.

Sasuke nodded and continued to walk to his home. When he walked through the door, he noticed his brother's shoes already there, along with Deidara's. His eyes narrowed and avoided his brother's room since it seemed a little too quiet for tastes around there.

Once in his own room, he turned his stereo on and turned the volume up until it was near blaring. He wasn't going to be put in a state of jealous since his brother gets the honor of bedding the artist they both wanted. It was another thing that pissed him off.

So to keep his mind off it, he worked on what homework he had and went on doing what he did best. He was told that he had a lot of pent of emotion that needed to be let out – this was by the psychiatrist Shino – so he was suggested to do meditation. He hated the idea but he tries it anyway.

Sitting on top of his bed, blocking out the music that was around him, and started to keeping his mind blank. That was until the door burst open, showing a disheveled blond that slammed the door behind him. Looking up, he noticed Deidara shirtless with his pants undone.

"Just shut up and lock the door for me." Deidara hissed in a whisper.

Sasuke got off his bed, locking the door while the blond that held his affections sat down on his bed with his feet propped up on the wooden frame. Turning around, he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Your brother wouldn't take no as an answer." Deidara sighed and rubbed his eyebrows in some hope it would relax him. "When I tried to get away the first time, I got slapped but I finally was able to get away when he was getting his own shirt off."

Sasuke nodded, mentally scarred with the thought of it. He pointed to his window. "There's a tree outside if you want to get out."

Looking over, Deidara shrugged and stretched out on the bed that Sasuke had. He took in the scent that reminded him of the younger sibling as he watched him cross the room and turned the music down a bit.

A knock rapped against the wood but Sasuke never answered it. He wasn't in the mood with putting up with his brother so he just sat in his chair that he got for Christmas one year and stared at the door. He wasn't going to answer it, knowing what might happen if he did.

"SASUKE ANSWER YOUR DAMN DOOR!" Itachi shouted, trying to get his voice above the music but coughed at the end.

Blinking, the younger Uchiha shrugged and continued to gaze at the door until he heard his brother stomp away. Unless it was the music that he was sitting near to.

"Thanks Sasuke." Deidara said once he got up and got close to the teen. Bending down, he took hold of the pale lips that were sweeter to him. He knew that this Uchiha in front of him was sweeter then the one that he first fell for. "I'll repay you one of these days."

Sasuke felt frozen, as if his body was thinking this was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. It wasn't one though. He was actually kissed by the person that he would do anything for. As long as he was safe, he would be happy but he wasn't. Deidara wasn't safe because of the shit his brother was putting him through.

A gust of wind hit him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Turning to the window, the curtains he had flapped in the wind, telling him the long-haired artist actually went to the tree to get away. How will he get his shoes though?

Leaning back, Sasuke stared up at his ceiling. How would Deidara repay him for this favor?

**That is the question! Until the next chapter, please review and send one to Miyuki-ice-fox for creating the idea and trying to build on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Well this might be a belated Happy Thanksgiving to my readers. So Happy Belated Thanksgiving. You see how often I get on since I don't have internet at home.**

Deidara wasn't sure why Itachi made him come over besides to cook for Sasuke since the older Uchiha had no cooking skill it seemed like. The last time he let him cook, he burnt the noodles that were for a dish. That was when he decided never to let that Uchiha cook or else they wouldn't have a place to live in most likely.

Sighing, he followed after the long-haired Uchiha into the house, kicking his shoes off and sitting down on the couch he liked. It was a sectional that was a dark red or some other color but the way he didn't sink down or felt his rump get hurt made him smile every time. Maybe if he could convince his brother that they could get one like theirs but in a different color.

"So what do you want me to cook hm?" Deidara questioned, looking over at the Uchiha that held his affections but afflicted these bruises on him. He tried to keep the smile, to show that he didn't know what the Uchiha was doing, but it was forced.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask my brother for it but he's not here right now." Itachi purred, looking over at his blond who belonged to him and only him. He'll keep it that way, anyway possible.

Sighing, the blond haired artist laid back into the cushions and tried to keep his mind off the lustful stares he was getting. He knew they were there because that's all Itachi gave him anymore. It wasn't like Sasuke when he looked at him.

He mentally growled in annoyance. Why did he have to be so split over this? Why couldn't Itachi be like Sasuke in so many ways? Then he wouldn't be being abused like he was. Shaking his head, he tried to get his mind off the issue since he was stuck in the house without the younger savior.

Deidara also knew that Sasori liked Sasuke a lot more then Itachi. He never heard his auburn haired step brother complain about the high school student. All he did was complain about Itachi, especially since he thinks that Itachi was the one that inflicted the bruises, busted lip, and black eye to him. Closing his eyes, he shivered at the memory of the pain he was in. If only he didn't follow after Itachi to that damn bar.

"You cold?" Itachi inquired, noticing the shiver that made the blond move a little. Reaching behind him for the blanket that was on the back of the couch, he was stopped by a hand.

"N-no." The sapphire eyed college student stuttered as he started to get up from where he sat. If he kept himself occupied with cooking then he wouldn't think of the memories. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Deidara stretched and started to head to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi questioned harshly with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the blond's posture. It was that or something else was bothering him.

"I'm going to go see what I can go cook. Sasuke likes surprises."

The long-haired Uchiha didn't like the words that escaped the pale pink lips of his love. It just made acid rise up into his throat and made him want to barf. Whenever he heard something of his little brother from those lips, it made him just want to ravish the blond until he knew who he should speak about. It just pissed him off to no end about it.

Reaching over, he grabbed a hold of the wrist that was closer to him, pulling him down into his lap. Smirking a little, Itachi ran a hand through the pale hair that was given to his boyfriend from his mother.

"Ita." Deidara whined as he tried to get up but was forced back down. He wasn't liking it one bit.

"You know what you haven't done lately Dei," Itachi stated, ignoring the whine that just made his nerves on edge more. Leaning down he pressed his forehead against the even toned one of his boyfriend, to the best of his ability that is.

"What is that?" The artist tried to play clueless even though he knew full well what the dark-eyed man was talking about. Ever since that night he wasn't fond of the love making. It wasn't gentle, simplified but also complicated at the same time, or filled with that passion they had at one time. It was rough, forced, and above all, getting old.

Deidara was never given the opportunity to suggest something. It was Itachi who did everything. He wasn't even sure if the man before him was faithful to him when it comes to him taking art trips or to places that weren't in the surrounding cities.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Dei." The purr escaped the Uchiha but didn't send the chills like they use to, to the man under him.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Deidara tried not to let any noise escape him when he felt his shirt raise until his stomach was exposed. With the shirt pooling at the ending of his rib cage area, he felt sharp pains that seemed to begin at the same time.

"Now what am I talking about?" Itachi slightly hissed also getting the blond's attention again.

"Sex." He muttered, but was loud enough for the dark-haired man to hear it so he wouldn't be harmed again.

"That's good." Itachi purred, picking the blond up bridal style. He wasn't going to let his younger brother see Deidara in the form he was going to be in. No one but him was allowed to see him like that.

Deidara closed his eyes, knowing where they were going. They were heading up to Itachi's room, the one place that used to seem like a paradise before the bullshit started. Hearing the door open and close with a slam, he tried to keep his thoughts away from it all. He tried to think about the kiss that he and Sasuke shared in the backyard when he was confronted by him. When Sasuke told him the feelings he had.

This moment also reminded him the danger he put the younger Uchiha in with going through the relationship. It could mean a lot of things for both of them but he would most likely receive the harsher side of it.

Itachi tossed the shorter man's body onto the dark crimson sheets, watching him bounce before settling a little off from being in the middle of it. The smirk that he had grew into a smile, one that told the blond what he was intending on doing.

"Ita I don't want to." Deidara argued, lifting himself until his torso was off the sheets.

"I don't care." Itachi groaned as he perched himself over the artist that should know by now that he didn't take no for an answer. Lowering his head, he captured the lips of his beloved once more. Reaching under the shirt, his thumb and index finger twirled a perked nipple around. The reaction of his boyfriend moaning gave him more power.

Deidara wasn't sure why he moaned at the action. It had to be the usual reaction he gave Itachi when they did this. Sucking in a breath, he tried to get away but was pushed down into the sheets by the man above him. Looking into the dark eyes that showed what his intentions were, it sent a shiver racing up and down his spine. He wasn't going to enjoy this. He never enjoyed this thing since that incident. Maybe he should just tell Sasori that it was Itachi and Hidan were the ones that did that to him.

"What happened to my little uke?" Itachi purred, lowering himself as he worked on getting the plain shirt of the said man's torso. Once it was off, he tossed it to the floor, not interested in what area it went.

"I'm not in the damn mood that's it hm." Deidara raised his voice, pushing the man off him. Getting off the bed, he reached for the shirt that was discarded but was slapped back onto the bed.

Glaring, Itachi shook his head slowly, noticing the fear that was in the blond's eyes. He liked seeing that emotion in the azure eyes. It gave him more power which just added to the situation to him. Strolling over, he spread the covered legs with his knee, nestling it against the sensitive area that usually made him moan for more. He didn't get the answer he wanted.

Narrowing his eyes with the glare, he knew something was the matter.

Deidara tried to ignore the stinging that was in his cheek but like that night, it was hard to do. This wasn't fun anymore. The relationship was falling apart, he knew it but he highly doubted that the Uchiha before him acknowledged it. Taking a breath, he raised up to greet the man in front of him and glared. "I said I'm not in the damn mood for it. What part do you not understand Itachi?"

"All of it." He hissed back. Itachi wasn't fond of the acid that was in the usually calm voice. The only time he saw him this irritated was when he was around Hidan. "Ah, I see what it is. You don't like it that Hidan gets more attention then you do. You're just jealous."

"What the hell makes you think I'm jealous of that bastard? All he is, is a good for nothing drunk that will never go to rehab. He'll probably die on the streets one of these days and I won't give a shit."

The venom hit him again, telling him that it wasn't the artist he knew. This was a different person that he's never really saw before. Narrowing his coal eyes, Itachi shook his head and started to undo the pants that blocked him of the ecstasy he wanted. Once done, he raised up to take his shirt off.

A smile stretched the pale pink lips, hurting the wounded part of it as he rushed off the bed and out the door. It was his only chance to get away from the horny Uchiha that sent chills up his spine. It wasn't the same man that he fell in love with when they accidently ran into each other. He blamed most of it on himself since he was too busy reading a book on clay sculptures.

Itachi wasn't liking how his day was turning so far. It seemed like when he woke up that morning, it just told him that today wasn't going to be one of his best days. Tossing the material down to the floor, he chased after his uke to get him back but when he looked for him in every room, he couldn't find him. It pissed him off more to the point he just might have to add more pain when he did get his hands on the blond.

Deidara was thankful that Sasuke was home and that his door wasn't locked. If it was, he would be dead or just bruised more. Looking down at them quickly, they faded a little bit but it was still hard to look at them. Looking up, he watched the dark-haired teen stare at him.

"Just shut up and lock the door for me."

He flopped down onto the bed that was in the room, noticing a few things that were not in his estranged boyfriend's room. It was calmer here, along with a more homey feel to it. He rather stay in here and do anything that Sasuke had planned as long as Itachi didn't break down the door.

Actually, he didn't mind doing anything with the younger Uchiha because he seemed the type of person that would show you a good time instead of making you limp. He explained the situation, chuckling lowly at the face he got from the teen. That also told him that Sasuke never made love with anyone.

Hearing the voice that sent chills up his spine, he prayed the other person in the room wouldn't unlock the door and let Itachi have him. He didn't, making the blond a happy person. Getting up, he walked over to the high school student with a smirk. "Thanks Sasuke."

"I'll repay you one of these days." That feeling he had when he captured the pale lips of Sasuke's was almost the same as the one at the party. It made him want to give this Uchiha everything he had but wouldn't. It takes time, he reminded himself of that and broke it. He laughed slightly at the reaction he was still being given as he tiptoed to the window and got out the house.

Once down the tree and making sure Itachi was nowhere outside, he ran like hell itself was at his heels until he was back at his place. Looking down at his bare torso, seeing goose bumps on it, he wondered how he'll explain this to Sasori but that was until later on.

Laying back in the studio, surrounded by his clay sculptures and whatever his brother was doing, he sighed. Covering his eyes with his forearm, he muttered to himself. "This is going to be hard as hell hm. If only."

Closing his eyes and letting his arm fall to his side, he smiled at the frozen statue he made Sasuke into as it played in his mind. He wished Itachi would be like Sasuke in so many ways that it would just make him not himself. Opening them and staring at the beige ceiling – at least that's what they painted it – he rolled to his side. "Dammit this is hard. I want to be with Sasuke, have him hold me instead of Itachi. This isn't right."

**A longer chapter since I decided to make one with it following Dei-chan. Please review, give praise to Miyuki-ice-fox for coming up with it. I feel like I'm repeating myself. Ugh. Oh, Itachi was kinda OOC but it's a given.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nothing really changed except that Sasuke noticed that Deidara's visits were dwindling into nothing. It concerned him to the point he wanted to run over there and check on him. Lucky for him, he had to go over to Naruto's to help him with math since he was getting a C- minus that was going to plummet to an F if he didn't pass the next test.

As he walked with his blond friend, he kept a look out for the house that Deidara and Sasori were staying in. When they came upon it, he stopped, watching Sasori as he mowed the grass. The sound of the mower stopped until he had a hand waving in his face.

"Teme." Naruto called, waving his hand harder until it was grabbed by his Uchiha friend.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he waited for the blond he loved to walk out of the door and smile at him.

"Are you going or what?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Get your stuff unpacked." Sasuke answered, hearing the footsteps against the cement. Once it was clear, he broke out of his daze with a jerk and noticed something a little different with the artist in front of him. "How's Deidara doing?"

"Depends. He's been fighting a cold lately. Along with other things." Sasori hissed near the end, turning to look at the dark stained door. Rolling his head, he looked back at the Uchiha. "You better get going to help your friend with whatever he needs help with. Itachi hasn't been coming over because of him being sick. I think he's being a pussy."

"He doesn't like getting sick, that's why. Try living with him for most of your life so far." Sasuke complained but silently agreed with the last comment the auburn haired man said. He saw his brother like that ages ago when he was coming down sick. His brother wouldn't even look at him because he was probably afraid he would catch whatever Sasuke had.

Sighing, he started down the sidewalk away but stopped.

"If you have time later, after doing what you have to do, come on over. I'm sure Deidara would enjoy your company. He won't stop talking about you to me. Oka-san and Oto-san think Itachi's an angel when he isn't." Sasori raised his voice to be heard, seeing him nod and continue on his way. He just hoped that they didn't get hurt in someway. If something happened to his brother then he would show the older Uchiha sibling that he meant business.

Walking through the door, Sasuke kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room where Naruto was sitting already. Music was humming in the room but he didn't really show interest in it. He just wanted to get this done and over with so he could see Deidara.

Pulling out the paper, Naruto showed the problems he was stumped on, listening to his friend as he explained how to get the answer. His gaze flickered to a picture that hung on the wall. It was the only thing he had left of his real parents since his Oto was friends with his father. It depressed him since he heard that his mother was friends with Sasuke's.

"Is that it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, breaking into the blond's thoughts. He was surprised a little at seeing him jump but he wasn't sure what he was thinking of.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Sasuke." Naruto thanked with his usual smile as he gathered everything up, stuffing it into his bag and went to put it in his room.

Sasuke put his stack of papers into the folder, putting that into his bag and stretched while sitting still. Looking around, he noticed that the place hasn't changed.

"Are you thirsty?" Naruto called as he walked toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

"A little. Do you have any-"

"Juice? Yeah." Naruto finished, knowing his brother figure's drink. Filling the two glasses, he glanced out the window. He couldn't believe it was already spring. It seemed like yesterday was the start of winter. Time sure flies.

Sasuke took the glass when it was offered to him just as the door opened.

"Naruto I'm home!" A male voice hollered from the entrance hall.

"I'm in the living room with Sasuke!" The blue eyed teen answered back and leaned back into the love seat.

Sasuke's gaze went to the doorway, seeing the dark-haired man with a scar stretching across his nose and cheeks walk past. He recognized the man since he was the only main person that's been in Naruto's life since he was four. Looking at the picture of his true parents, he didn't want to think of it all.

"How was school?" Iruka inquired as he walked into the room with his favorite slippers on.

"Fine. I know you already know this but . . . I hate math. Period." Naruto hissed in irritation at the subject.

Iruka chuckled as he sat down in the chair that was in the room. He smiled at the two. "How's your parents doing Sasuke?"

"I don't know. They haven't been home for a while since they went onto their latest business trip." The Uchiha teen answered and rose from his seat. Looking down at his friend, he smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Remember to study for that test."

"I will." The Uzumaki whined with his tongue coming out. "See ya Teme."

Sasuke rushed with his things, getting his shoes on and going down the sidewalk where Sasori was still busying himself with yard work. Stopping himself, he avoided the artist and went into the house.

"Sasori can you get me another ginger ale? My stomachache isn't going away." Deidara complained.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, getting the can of soda that somehow cured stomach aches and handed to the blond. "I hope you feel better."

Deidara jumped at the voice and fell off the couch where he was watching a movie that he's been wanting to see. Looking over, he felt his heart skip a beat at the presence of the Uchiha. How the hell did he know that the artist was sick? Narrowing his eyes, he went to look at the window. It had to be Sasori. Getting back onto the couch, he curled up like he was before, setting the shook can on the table until it settled.

"Sorry about that." The Uchiha teen apologized as he sat down on the arm of the couch, his leg hanging close to the blond's head.

"How did you find out I was sick? Itachi wouldn't have told you hm." Deidara sniffled, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose in misery. He hated being sick but it seemed like it was his past time in the colder months.

"Sasori. I had to help Naruto with some math so I was in the neighborhood." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Oh peppermints help with upset stomachs."

"How do you know that?" Deidara questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Oka-san would give it to me when I was sick along with horehounds for sore throats. She believed in natural remedies since she wasn't a fan of medicine they have out now."

Deidara nodded and went back to watching the movie that he wanted to see in theaters but didn't have the money for. Also Itachi wouldn't be caught dead in there, that was how the Uchiha put it anyway. Curling up tighter into a ball, he felt the cold gush of wind but was attacked by a comforter that was out of the closet. Looking over, he saw the younger Uchiha standing there. "Sit down."

Sitting on the other side of the couch, Sasuke felt Deidara prop his feet up on his lap but didn't mind it. They felt like icebergs to him but he didn't mind them. Reaching under the blanket, he let his hands rest on them, taking in some of the chill.

"What has your brother been doing?" Deidara hissed since he still wasn't fond of the Uchiha he mentioned. The last time he heard anything, he was still running around with Hidan, getting piss ass drunk.

"Drinking. Complaining about how his 'uke' isn't there to give him any." Sasuke said, saying the words that came out of his sibling's mouth. He didn't want to add in the part where his brother came home one night with someone else because the blond was going through enough already.

"He knows he won't get anything from me anymore with the way he treated me that last time." The blond artist hissed through his teeth. Grabbing the remote, he changed the channel to another movie channel and shivered. He hated being sick like Sasori hates heights.

Sasuke mentally agreed with it, adding in that he would be the one getting anything from the blond if possible. He had to take the steps so he wouldn't screw anything up. Laying his head back, moving his hand over another part of the blond's foot, he closed his eyes.

It was silent, something that surprised Sasuke since Deidara seemed like the person that would talk nonstop. Glancing over, he watched as the azure eyed man battled with sleep as he moved the feet but caught him looking. "I'll go home so you can sleep."

"Thanks for checking up on me Sasuke. That was really sweet." Deidara commented with a smile before reaching for a tissue quickly and wiping his nose. "Oka-san should be coming over soon to help with dinner since I'm out of commission at the moment."

The Uchiha teen laughed at the joke. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the blond haired man's. He wasn't afraid of getting sick, he just wanted to repay him for everything that he's done for him so far. "You're welcome."

A blush crept across the cheeks of the clay artist as his secret boyfriend left the room and house. He still had to repay him for helping him out a while back with Itachi. Now if he could keep it a secret then everything would be good until Itachi got sick of him. That was doubted.

**Two chapters in the same day *looks at a clock that reads 12:43 a.m.* Okay not really. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With school over with at the moment, giving them a couple days off for spring, Sasuke wandered around the town for something to do. He ran into Sakura, ignoring her flirting as he continued his way down the street. He should have called Naruto to see what he was doing but hadn't.

He didn't want to be in the same room or building with his brother since the older Uchiha was stressing over finals. He didn't see any point in it since Itachi always seemed to pass them like they were nothing. That gave him the limelight with their father while Sasuke only got encouragement from their mother.

Sighing, he followed the group of people that were gathered at the corner across the street and stopped on the other side. He noticed the blond hair that was pulled back in the half ponytail and the one size bigger shirt that was covered in splotches of paint. Running after him, he did something that was unnatural for him. "Deidara!"

Turning around, the sapphire eye took in the dark-haired teen that was running to him, surprising him to see him in the part of town they were in. Feeling the hug, he was taken back but didn't show it as he looked down at the teen. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to leave the house so I didn't hear Itachi bitch about finals." Sasuke said, seeing the blond grimace at the mentioned person.

"I see." He groaned and peeled the teen off him. Putting a hand on his hip, he smirked a little. "So what do you want to do since he's busy doing his studying?"

"A movie?" The Uchiha teen suggested. He wasn't a fan of movies but he had a few favorites. Looking into the eye, he noticed it brighten at the mentioned. But one question that bugged him: Would it be a date?

"I would love that! Let's go!" Deidara chimed and grabbed a hold of the pale hand. He turned so Sasuke couldn't see his blush and jogged to the theater that was a few blocks away. "So what else are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered blandly. He rarely did anything interesting on breaks since the last time he did was when Naruto got hurt by Hidan. He winced but made sure no one could see the flinch.

"Why nothing? I mean it's spring! Spring is the time of getting things started and new life!" Deidara hollered with a smile. It was his favorite season also. It just made him feel alive again, almost like he was reborn. Looking back, he noticed the emotionless face that reminded him so much of Itachi's at times. Lowering his gaze and turning his head back, he stopped at a corner for the light to change.

"How about you?" Sasuke questioned as he stood beside the shorter blond.

"Getting some last minute stuff for projects hm. I don't really have to worry about paper finals like jack ass does but I got project finals." Deidara explained. "I ran out of clay so went out to get so more and we ran into each other."

"So I held you back from getting it done?" Sasuke asked, looking at him with a bit of disgust that he actually did that.

"Not really. I don't mind anyway. I really like hanging out with you." Deidara chimed as he followed the few people that were in front of him across the street. He walked pass a few buildings and stopped in front of the theater. Looking at what was showing, he shrugged. Nothing seemed interesting to him.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked, looking at the listing that was above him and to Deidara.

"I'm not sure hm." The blond college student said and pointed to the last one. "How about that one? Unless you don't like love comedies."

"I don't mind as long as you're having fun."

Deidara smiled and pulled out money but stopped when Sasuke held up his hand. He was happy that Sasuke had manners to take care of the money that needed to be done. It also told him that he was going to be the female in the relationship. He didn't mind it; it seemed natural for him. He used to joke that he was a woman in his past life with Sasori but didn't do that so much anymore. Taking the ticket that was handed to him, he followed the pale teen into the building.

Sasuke ordered what needed to be ordered for drinks and snacks. It seemed so weird to be going out with someone when he used to think he'll never see someone. He would think that there was no one out there for him and that it was pointless. It felt like he was using someone and he wasn't fond of it. Smirking at the blond, he walked down a hall and showed his ticket to the usher. He still wondered if this would be considered a date.

Deidara, being the one that didn't get to pay, was able to pick out where to sit. He chose his favorite part of the theaters, the back, so he could see everything. He used to hate it when he was growing up and being his height and down lower, someone taller would be in front of him.

"Hey Dei." Sasuke whispered, ignoring the annoying commercials the best he can. Looking over, he saw that he held the blond's attention with a few pieces of popcorn being popped into his mouth. "Would this be a date?"

"That depends. If you want to think it is, then it is. If you don't-"

"It is." Sasuke whispered, leaning over farther to capture the lips that tormented him. There were a lot of things that tormented him about the blond he cherished. Those things made him ache in ways that made him feel like he was a man instead of a teen that was trying to figure out who he was.

"Okay hm." Deidara said and put a few more pieces into his mouth. Looking at the screen, he saw the commercials play more until he blocked them out. "How about this? I'm sure Sasori wouldn't mind since he seems to like you a lot more then Itachi. You can come over and stay the night or whatever. I'll give you some tips on cooking since I'm sure Itachi would leave soon since he's graduating."

Sasuke jumped but took a drink as the lights darkened and the visuals on the screen changed to advertisements to upcoming releases and drinks. Looking at the light that showed him the face he wanted to press butterfly kisses to all day, he smiled. He also didn't like it that his brother was mentioned in it also.

"How about it?"

"That sounds fine. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind telling Itachi a lie." Sasuke said, looking at the screen but stole a few glances at the blond beside him.

"Awesome. I'll see you sometime. I'm usually at the house on weekends since I don't have to work those days." The college student said with a smile, and slouched a little to get comfortable. If he could put his feet up, he would do it.

With that being said, the two enjoyed the movie that they decided to watch. Surprisingly, Sasuke enjoyed it. He rarely watched movies since it seemed like when he did settle down to watch one, something or someone would get his attention. How he hated being sidetracked from something.

Walking out of the building, seeing the streets darker from the setting sun, Sasuke didn't want to let go of the even toned hand that was in his. It seemed like that movie made them want to stay by each other longer instead of break apart. He followed the blond around, taking the bags of clay that was handed to him when Deidara got what he needed. Sasuke wanted to show the blond his love but couldn't at the moment.

"Thanks a bunch Sasuke. Now I can get it done. Also, I really enjoyed the movie. I hope we can do it again soon." Deidara said, stealing a quick kiss and heading off in a different direction that his Uchiha wasn't in. He had to get home before Sasori had a cow since his step brother had a feeling that he would be kidnaped by Itachi and forced into being a sex slave. He shook his head at the reminder of his brother's weird feelings and continued home.

Sasuke took his time getting home since it seemed like his life had a new meaning to it. He already vowed to protect the blond that he was just with. It also meant taking damage that was intended for Deidara just so he could be safe. He wasn't selfish like his brother was. He was still surprised that his brother was still with the blond but that soon ended when he remembered Itachi bring home a few people.

Itachi said it was because he was drunk. Sasuke didn't believe that though. He knew how his brother was greedy for a lot of things, one of those being intimate touches that sex had. He hoped he would never turn into that way when he becomes sexually active but a lot of things change.

Closing his eyes, he stood outside his house, hearing the familiar voice of Hidan as he carried on. Looks like he was going to lock himself in his room – only coming out for something to eat, drink or going to the bathroom – and avoiding his brother and friend. Taking a breath, he counted in his mind before scurrying into the house.

"I'll protect you Dei." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he rushed up the steps to his room.

**So I should be in bed since I have to get up early and drop off bills for my parents *bows head* but I decided to write in this. Also, Lady Gaga's A Very Gaga Thanksgiving has me hyped up since I look up to her, along with a lot of others. So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Friday, the last day of being free from school until having to go back Monday. That also meant that Sasuke had to get over to his blond's and pray that no one would notice it. He already told Naruto the plan in case Itachi called the house; Naruto telling Iruka the same thing.

With his things packed and laying on his bed, Sasuke looked around, making sure he wasn't going to forget anything. Chewing on his lip, he looked at his bag and went to scan the room again. It felt like he was forgetting something. Shrugging, he grabbed the sack and started out of his room when he was stopped by a paler hand then his.

Glancing up, he glared in annoyance at the person. It was Hidan, who seemed to take up residence at the place every now and then since it seemed more cozy. The true fact was he enjoyed getting drunk there since it was a bigger house and Itachi knew where his father hid his aging whiskey and scotch. He shoved the hand that was on him and started down the hall.

"Where the hell are you going gaki?" Hidan hissed, running a hand through his silver hair with the other one holding a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Going to somewhere away from you and Itachi." Sasuke hissed as he carried himself down the steps that led into the entrance hall. He took in the sound of the man following after him but showed that he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"That's kinda weird for you to be doing that. Last time I saw you, you were being emo. Do you cut your fucking wrists like they do?" Hidan acted like a pest as the younger Uchiha slipped on his shoes to get out of the place.

"Why do you care? All you are is a good for nothing that can't keep things straight because all you want to do is drink." Sasuke hissed as he opened the door but was pulled back by the man. Glaring into the purplish pink eyes that were glaring back, he didn't let the fear he had show.

"Let him go. He's nothing important." Itachi slurred as he blinked lazily, while standing in the doorframe of the living room. The buzz that he had made him not care about what his brother was doing. He just wanted to keep the feeling he had at that moment.

Shrugging off the hand harshly, Sasuke walked out of the house and down the sidewalk. Wiping his arm – where he was held by the silver haired man – he stuck his tongue out in disgust. It hurt but he didn't really notice that.

Once he was there, knocking on the door and getting attacked by Deidara with a hug, he was happy. Sure the hug was tight, showing the dark-haired teen how much he was cared for by him. Smiling, he captured the pink lips as he slipped his shoes off.

Sasori cleared his throat and tried to ignore the love birds that were in the hallway. Shaking his head, he walked out of there to get into his studio again since it seemed the only place he belonged anymore. Lowering his gaze, he watched his feet disappear from his sight, only to reappear. He had a feeling what was going on was too good to be true.

"Sasuke! I missed ya!" Deidara chimed loudly as he attacked the Uchiha with another hug. Luckily for him, Sasuke didn't act like Itachi and push him away when he tried to hug him. Nuzzling into the styled hair, he smiled more.

"I missed you too." Sasuke said, a softer tone compared to the blond that was in front of him. Stepping up, he captured the lips again but it was broken by the artist.

"What do you want to do first? We can go to the movies again, show you a few tricks I have in the kitchen, or whatever you want to do." He started to suggest as he backed away from the Uchiha teen before he got tempted to do anything that he shouldn't do yet.

"Are you photo shy?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile on his lips. He knew the one person he could use when it came to a camera. He knew that Naruto hated to admit it, but he was a good photographer when it came to nature and other things that interested him.

"Not really hm. Why?" Deidara answered then raised his own question with a raised eyebrow but it couldn't be seen because of his bang.

"Oh just wondering." Sasuke purred, slipping on his shoes again. He didn't see why he took them off. Taking hold of the toned hand, he smiled at him. "If you don't want to head out, that's fine."

"No, let's go." Deidara said softly, slipping on his own shoes. He stopped while Sasuke opened the door. Turning back, he hollered to his brother, "Hey Sasori! Sasuke and I are heading out for a little bit!"

They didn't wait for the reply from the auburn haired man and headed up the street to the other blond that Sasuke knew. The Uchiha rapped his knuckles against the wood, waiting until the spiked haired teen answered it.

"Teme what are you doing here? You ruined my nap." Naruto whined before blinking. Looking over, he noticed Deidara standing by him but didn't really care. He knew that his brother figure was going out with him, even if the other blond had Itachi.

"Naruto can you do me a favor? Since you have a camera and Itachi doesn't snoop in your stuff, can you please take some pictures?" Sasuke practically felt like he was begging the blond in front of him. He rarely said please to him because Naruto knew how he was. Maybe Deidara was helping him change or it was something else.

"Let me go get it." Naruto said in a monotone before going up the steps to his room.

Closing the door, Deidara looked around the house and smirked. It was cute to him. He really liked the color scheme and the garden that were in the front. He noticed the flowers coming up, telling him that his favorite season was still there.

Naruto got into his shoes and got out of the house since Iruka was working and had a date. Rubbing his eyes, he stuffed his camera case into his hoodie pocket and followed after the couple. He felt like he was being the third wheel but he was surprised that Sasuke actually was seeing someone.

The last time he brought up the Uchiha dating was when they got into an argument over it. He said that Sasuke was going to remain sexless and spouse less for the rest of his life if he didn't bother seeing anyone. That also earned him a slap to the side of head for concerning himself in something that Sasuke didn't see any place to be concerned about.

Sighing, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at his half asleep friend. Maybe he should have called first to see if the blond was free for anything.

"Teme where are you taking me?" Naruto groaned as he stopped behind the two, resting his forehead on the broad shoulders of his friend. He shouldn't have answered that door but it didn't help that he stayed up until two in the morning because of a movie he wanted to see from the beginning.

"The park." Deidara said, almost snickering when he felt the teen jump. Looks like he was right about it.

Once there, Naruto flopped down onto a bench, ignoring the cold breeze that made him shiver. It felt like it went through the article of clothing and made him wide awake. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at his friend. "This is the last time I do a favor for you after I was taking a nap."

Sasuke shrugged and watched as Deidara walked around in a circle, following a butterfly that was fluttering around. He was surprised to see a butterfly in spring but there were a lot of weird things that happened in nature. Blinking, he took Naruto's camera, feeling the glare he got, and turned it on. Focusing it, he pressed down on the shutter slowly, capturing the picture of his blond following the butterfly.

Deidara finally finished what he was doing, letting the insect be and strolled over to the two. "So Naruto you do photography?"

The other blond nodded and sat up with his hands in his pocket. "Yeah. Oto-san got me a camera a couple years back for my birthday and I've been doing it ever since. It's one of my hobbies."

"What do you like taking pictures of hm?"

Naruto stuck his lower lip out in thought before putting it back. "Clouds especially storm clouds, animals, scenery, and anything else I like taking pictures of."

Seeing the orange camera in Sasuke's hands, Deidara took it out of his grasp, laughing at the pictures of Iruka with a facial mask on. "I take it your oto was out cold for that."

Naruto smirked quickly at the memory. He and Neji did that because the Hyuuga stole some from his cousin.

The older blond flipped through the pictures, smirking and laughing at some. When he came to the picture of him chasing the butterfly, he looked at Sasuke who seemed to be acting innocent. He wasn't fooling him though. Handing the camera back to its owner, he sat down on Sasuke's lap, surprising the Uchiha.

Naruto being the one for payback to his Uchiha brother figure, he snapped a picture of the two. He snickered as he shut the electronic off and put it back in his pocket where the case was. He noticed Hinata jogging in the distance but didn't do anything to get her attention. He was scared to get her attention since he heard her father was the type of man that wouldn't allow just anyone to date his daughter.

"So Naruto who are you seeing?" Deidara asked as he looked around, staring into the reflection of himself in a puddle.

"No one. I'm not gay or bi like Sasuke and Sai."

The said Uchiha wanted to slap his forehead for hearing the pale teen being brought up. He hated it when he had to work with him on a project or anything that had to deal with him. All Sai wanted to do was yack about having this girl or that guy for a one night stand or something along those lines.

"Which one are you Sasuke? You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable." Deidara inquired as he looked down at the Uchiha he was sitting on.

"I think I'm gay because I have no interest in girls." Sasuke replied and fell silent again. Now if he could get that across to Sakura and Ino, along with Karin, then he would be fine.

Getting up, the college student tugged on Sasuke's hand to get him up but couldn't. It was like he was glued to the wooded boards that made up the outdoor furniture. Putting a hand on his hip, he leaned down, taking hold of the pale lips with his own.

Naruto, being the one to torment his friend, he took his camera out, turning it on, and snapping a picture of the couple.

Sasuke growled at his friend but was taken back by the nip on his lower lip that asked for entrance into his warm cavern. He accepted the request, letting him feel Deidara's tongue slip past his before they battled for dominance. He wasn't going to give up the fight since his father told him to fight for what he thought was right.

Breaking the kiss, Deidara took a step back with a blush. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to respond the way he did but he knew that Uchiha's were a mystery. Smirking, he helped his secret boyfriend up, along with Naruto and walked out of the park. He saw it was the right time to head home before his mother showed up for dinner.

They dropped Naruto off at his house, seeing him trudge up the step and slam the door, all the while grumbling about another nap. They walked into Deidara and Sasori's, took their shoes off and were greeted by the auburn haired.

"Itachi called. Said he'll have to take a rain check on that date for tomorrow." Sasori growled before walking back into the living room again. Shaking his head, he probably knew the reason behind the rain check. The Uchiha was getting drunk off his ass again.

Rolling his eyes, Deidara didn't care about it since he had Sasuke by his side at the moment. He gave the tour of the place, letting Sasuke drop his things off in the spare bedroom that used to be a studio before they cleaned out a room that used to be storage. They stopped into the kitchen where Deidara had a few ingredients still laying on from cooking lunch.

"So what do you want for dinner hm?" Deidara questioned, looking over at the Uchiha as he went to the fridge for anything.

"Anything. I love you cooking." Sasuke stated, seeing the pink tint creep onto the face of his beloved.

"I'm glad to hear that. I had to take up cooking at a young age when my parents were going through their separation. Oka-san had to work long hours just to keep things afloat, along with child support." Deidara slightly ranted as he pulled out ingredients for stir fry.

Sasuke nodded, watching as the blond went to work on whatever he was making. He heard a knock on the door but didn't go answer it.

"Deidara." Someone chimed, from the voice that Sasuke heard, it was a woman. She strolled into the kitchen and hugged her only blood son before turning to look at Sasuke. "Who's this?"

"Sasuke. He's Itachi's younger brother. I invited him over so he didn't put up with Itachi and Hidan." Deidara tried his best not to hiss the words but it was hard. He still wasn't fond of the two being together.

She nodded and held her hand out. "I'm Deidara's mother and Sasori's step mother. You can call me Sango or oka-san."

The Uchiha teen nodded and went on watching as the two busied themselves with cooking dinner. Sasori floated in and out for something to drink.

"Your father's working a little late tonight. He said he'll try and hurry over." Sango stated as she set the pork into the frying pan. She smiled at her blond son, who inherited her hair but her ex's eyes. "So how's Itachi doing lately?"

"I haven't been seeing him. He's been drinking and stressing over finals." Deidara said, not noticing her reaction to the news. It had to come out sometime and it might as well be now to him. Looking over, he saw his mother standing there.

"That doesn't sound like the Itachi I met when you guys started dating." She said and chewed on her lip afterwards. It made her wonder what else was going on in the relationship. "So is that why Sasuke's over here?"

"A little." Sasori said when he floated back into the room and stayed in it. He felt his step brother's stare but ignored it. His step mother had to know the news about Deidara seeing Sasuke also.

"What else is there?" She questioned, looking at both with the knife still in her hand.

"Deidara's seeing Sasuke also because of the way Itachi's been treating him." Sasori said and disappeared before a knife or something was thrown at him. He didn't feel like going to the hospital for something that would seem accidental but was on purpose.

She nodded and went back. Guess Itachi put up a ruse to fool her and her husband about it.

The two went on cooking, Deidara telling Sasuke a few things that would help cooking certain things. Once it was done, Deidara went out to set the table while Sasuke walked into the backyard where the last rays of sun were dying. He didn't think he should be continuing the relationship with the risk it had but he liked it. He rarely did stupid things when he was growing up. He got stuck in a tree one time but that was about it.

"Sasuke, we're just waiting for oto-san to show up." Deidara purred into the Uchiha's ear as he laid his chin into the shoulder of the Uchiha in front of him. He smirked at the slight jump that he received since it was rare to surprise an Uchiha. Wrapping his arms around the narrow waist of the teen in front of him, he wanted to stay like that forever.

Sasuke turned his attention to the thin arms that had the right amount of meat on them then back to the sky. He was sure if Naruto was up, he was taking pictures from his window since the blond he grew up with was fascinated by clouds that weren't just from storms. "Deidara. What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well . . . when oto-san shows up, we'll eat. After that, and they leave, we can go to my room and watch a movie. Show you my art project or whatever you want to do." Deidara clarified as he stayed behind the teen.

Sasuke nodded. When he heard whatever you want to do, it made his imagination go nuts with what they can do. Some of them were perverted thoughts that didn't cross his mind until he started crushing over the blond behind him.

"He's here!" Sango called from the door that was ajar a little. She smirked at the two, closing the door behind her. Something about the Uchiha with her son now made her think that he found the right person. It was a hunch that she had but it might be a real thing.

They walked into the dining room where Sasuke shook the unfamiliar man's hand and sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Was repeated by everyone in the room at different seconds until it fell silent in the room. As they ate what was with the stir fry and rice, Sasuke and Deidara made eye contact a few times.

"So how was today?" Sasori's father asked as he looked up from his foot.

"Fine." Deidara said softly. "I went out with Sasuke and one of his friends to the park for some photography. He has a pretty sweet camera. I might choose a different color other then orange though."

"Sasori?"

"Worked on my project some more until I ran out of paint. So I had to go get that." The auburn haired man grumbled before taking a bite of his rice. Closing his eyes, he didn't mention that he ran into the drunk duo that he hated.

"So Sasuke what grade are you in?" Sango asked as she took hold of her glass for something to drink.

"I'm a sophomore this year." The Uchiha teen answered with a small smile, seeing the woman and man nod.

They chattered for a bit more as they ate, even when Deidara blurted out that he was near done with his own project.

It seemed different for Sasuke since he rarely saw his parents anymore. This dining made him wish that they were back home, or home more often then they are now. It seemed like that was the one thing missing in his life instead of having to worry about Deidara and everything else. Sure his father was a pain in the ass when he only seemed to praise Itachi for his accomplishments but he still loved the man that he called oto-san.

"Well we'll be going now. It was nice seeing you Sasuke-kun." Sango said with a small bow as she grabbed the dishes that she and her husband used and went off to put them in the water. She came back in, giving her sons affection. "Oh, almost forgot. His name is Kenji."

Sasuke nodded and waved to them as Sasori went to see them off.

"So how do you like my parents? Well he's my step dad." The blond artist wondered as he leaned over onto the ebony eyed teen.

"They seem happy. I wish my parents would come home and eat like this with us." Sasuke said his concern even if it hurt his heart a little more. He really missed the people that cherished him and would do anything to protect him. He knew that already with the way his mother acted when he was a child.

Deidara smiled and drew him closer. "You will. It just takes time. The last time I heard anything about your parents from Itachi was last month I think and they were almost done with what they were doing."

Sasuke tried to smile but it didn't work. It just meant they were going to do another project that forced them to stay away from home. He wondered how he was still sane without his parents and just living with his brother. He even wondered how he wasn't locked up because the involvement with parents usually helps teens stay out of trouble. That was what the statistics say anyway.

Sasori took the plates and other dishes since it was his turn to do them. He shook his head, seeing the downcast mood the Uchiha was in. Something bothered Sasuke and he had a feeling it was his parents. Shrugging, he went on getting the dishes ready.

Deidara pulled Sasuke up from his seat and led him into his studio, turning the lights on to show clay everywhere it seemed like. His latest work was sitting on his bench that had a stool under it so he didn't hurt his feet after standing for so long. Looking up at the man, he sighed. "Listen Sasuke, you're parents may not be home as much as you want them to but they're providing for you and your brother. Oka-san was like that when the divorce was final and even going through it. She was rarely home because of work even with child support. Now that she has oto-san, she doesn't work as hard as she did."

Sasuke nodded slowly, letting it all sink in. His parents may work hard as they do but a chunk of that was going to Itachi's tuition which would be ending soon. He sighed and leaned against the blond that was next to him. "It's cute in here. And don't tell anyone that I've said that. If someone that goes to my school finds out, I'm dead."

"How so?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"I'm not usually like this. I don't say that word like Sakura and Ino." Sasuke explained.

Deidara nodded a little and shut the light off. Taking a breath, he led Sasuke to the room he was given and smiled. "If you want to change. If you want a shower, I'll show you the way to that if you forget and how to work it."

Sasuke nodded, hearing the door close with a click. Turning his back to it, he went through his bag for his sleeping clothes, tossing out a clean pair of boxers, sweat pants, and muscle shirt that was Itachi's at one time. Taking hold of them, he saw Deidara leaning on the other wall when he opened the door. "I wanna take a shower."

Deidara led the way to the bathroom, showing him how to turn on the shower and left him there. Of course, when his mind started working, a lot of things started to make him hard. He never had fun with different things with Itachi. It was the same with that Uchiha. In the bed, lube, and Itachi always on top. There was no experimenting in the sex life that they had. Deidara, he wanted to experiment with different positions, toys, anything that might bring a new edge to the love making.

Sasuke shrugged out of his shirt, looking at his biceps where Hidan grabbed him. It was lightly bruised but not as badly as he thought it would be. Pushing that in the back of his mind, he worked on getting the rest of his clothes off, tossing them into a pile so he could get into the warm spray. A sigh escaped him softly as he turned his back to the water so it would get rid of the gel that was in his styled hair.

Chewing on his lip as he stayed that way, Sasuke blinked a few times before staring at the tile. It felt weird being at the house that Itachi could show up at any time. He was helping the blond that was with his brother have a new life, a new experience in life. He felt used a little but hoped that the feelings were there. He wasn't going to take it kindly if he was just being used by the college student.

Getting the shampoo, he looked at the label and poured some into his hand. It was the same brand that Naruto used so it wouldn't be hard to lie about. As he lathered up his hair, getting more of the gel out, he looked around. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

Deidara stayed outside the door, ignoring the leer he was getting from his step brother. He knew what the red head would say if he did see what he was staring about. Grabbing the knob, he turned it and opened the wooden object until it was cracked. It was steamy in there, the way he liked his showers after a long day of work. Slipping in, he smirked a little at the blurred form of his beloved.

Sasuke reached for the conditioner but stopped with a jump when he felt someone grab a hold of his narrow and bare waist. Looking down, he noticed the arms and looked back the best he could. It was Deidara who had that smirk on his face that usually told people that he was up to no good. Turning around a little, he reached over and took hold of the blond's cheek. "What are you doing Deidara?"

"Seeing if you're doing okay." The blond lied as he let go of the drenched waist and worked on the last of his clothes. Tossing his own boxers off, he stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. "Now I'm joining you."

Sasuke shook his head with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the man but felt something unfamiliar to him. He's gotten erections before but it was from wet dreams. This one, however, was different. He wasn't sure if he should look down but he did, seeing the feminine hand stroking his shaft leisurely before rubbing his thumb against his tip. "Deidara."

The moan that escaped the Uchiha made the smirk get larger as he continued to work the limp member until it was erect and to its full length. Leaning in, his hand letting go of the cock, he heard a whine but pressed his finger against the pale lips. "Sh. Now how do you want this done?"

Sasuke pondered about it. He wanted to give the blond pleasure, to show him that there was a gentleness to love making instead of just fucking like the college student and his brother did. "Anyway you want it."

Deidara shook his head a little and reached for the body wash. It was the closest thing to lube at the moment. Biting his lip from the inside, he rubbed some of it against his fingers until he thought it was good enough. He wasn't fond of dry since it caused him to limp for a few days. Itachi's done it to the artist a few times because he was drunk or he simply didn't care that it hurt.

Reaching behind himself, prodding himself with his finger, causing a little discomfort since it's been a while that he's done something like this. Sticking another in, he bit his lip to hold back anything as he scissored himself. For added measures, he added one last finger and squirmed. He still wasn't fond of the feeling as he skewered himself.

Sasuke pulled the fingers out and added his own, feeling the blond buck at the presence. He smirked as he added another finger, getting the same affect. "I guess I found something."

He worked on getting the blond stretched some more, tormenting him all the while, and getting the blond to moan as he hit his prostate with just his fingers.

"Sasu." Deidara groaned as he felt himself be stroked again. He felt like he wasn't going to last for much longer. Something about this Uchiha just made everything feel amazing compared to when he was with Itachi. Of course he shouldn't be comparing the two but he noticed a lot of differences. Sasuke was gentle and took his time while Itachi rushed everything.

Sasuke grabbed the body wash and coated himself since it seemed like the right thing to do. Turning his blond around, he laid him down on the bottom of the shower, which confused Deidara a bit. Dropping to his knees, he hovered the college student before sticking his head in first. With a few seconds afterwards, he took the blond fully, hearing a moan escape the ajar mouth. It was music to his ears.

Deidara nodded his head, showing the Uchiha over him that it was okay to start thrusting. Reaching up, his hand took hold of a lock that made up the bang on Sasuke's left side and rolled it in his fingers. He let go as the thrust continued, adding more of the pleasure. It was completely different to Itachi's. One of his hands was taken by Sasuke, feeling him lightly squeeze it as he continued.

Leaning down, Sasuke took hold of the pale pink lips as he worked on giving the blond what he was wanting. What both of them wanted really. Breaking away, his free hand started to work on the blond's erected manhood, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Glancing at him, he watched as waves of ecstasy filled the sapphire eyes until they were dull and almost lifeless.

"Deidara." Sasuke moaned as the feeling of something wanting to explode built in his lower regions. His breathing became labored as time wore on until it came out in pants. He barely noticed the water turning cold on him but he wanted to show the blond what real love making was.

The blond art student tilted his head up to show that he was listening. "Sasu."

Closing his eyes, the feeling in him was growing as the thrusts grew faster and a little harder. As he continued, the chanting that was coming from his uke grew with volume. Rubbing the weeping head of his blond, he stroked his shaft faster until it was hard to keep up with his pace of thrusting.

"Sasuke!" Deidara finished his chanting as he came, letting his seed fall onto his stomach and Sasuke's. Looking into the dulling black eyes, he smiled, kissing him roughly.

With the sapphire eyed man coming, he felt his walls tighten around him, adding more friction until it was too much. Sasuke came into the blond, spilling his seed into the tight hole that was around him. As he let it out, his cock grew limp. Pulling out, the Uchiha teen took a wash cloth that was hanging in there and wiped his lover off, along with himself.

"I maybe told you this before but I love you Sasuke. Your brother can go to hell. I belong to you." Deidara purred softly as he sat up slowly, feeling the cold water shut off until it was gone. Sitting on the floor, he felt Sasuke curl up with him and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Dei. You don't belong to me. We belong to together." Sasuke said against the pink lips that were so tantalizing. He'll continue to pleasure this blond with new ways or somehow that seemed to make him want to go for it round after round.

Sasori shook his head with a twitching eyelid. Their bathroom wasn't going to be the same to him anymore, especially after hearing the scream that came from his step brother's climax. At least he thought it was his climax but he wasn't going to ask. It was too embarrassing to even hear it going on.

"Let's get you dressed." Sasuke whispered and got up. Pulling out the towel, he wrapped up his blond who smiled at him sheepishly.

"Hey Sasuke, you can sleep with me tonight." Deidara said as he tried to doze off standing up. "That is if you want to."

"Sounds nice Dei."

Gaki - brat

Itadakimasu - thank you for the meal or I shall receive

**So I decided to make this chapter longer since it's the first yaoi moment that I've made for this pairing. I hope you like it. I blame listening to the playlist I made for it a few hours ago – before X-men the animated series came on, on G4. So please review, give me ideas for cute little dates or if you would like to see in the twist. Also, I don't have anything against gays, bis, and emo people. I'm bi myself, and I was friends with some emo people. Ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sasu." A soft purr aroused Sasuke from the slumber he was in. Stirring, he rubbed his eyes with them still closed, opening them slowly to stare into the sapphire eyes that were staring back at him. He remembered where he was then. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around sheepishly, taking in posters of artists of all different forms, and blinked. He was in Deidara's room.

Deidara smirked at the corner of his mouth on one side and sighed. Last night was paradise, he wasn't hurting at all since it's been a while when he last did something like that. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he embraced the dark-haired teen that was still sitting in it. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." The Uchiha yawned, covering his mouth. Tossing the covers away, he saw he was only in his boxers which puzzled him. He remembered grabbing all of his sleeping clothes. Looking around, he laid back down and groaned. "Where's my other clothing Deidara?"

"Well they were in the bathroom when Sasori got up so he tossed them into your bag. Why hm?" The blond artist answered softly, seeing the boner the teen had. "Did you have a nice dream Sasu?"

"Why do you ask?"

Deidara pointed to the grey boxers, seeing them disappear behind the covers on his bed. Looking up to the pale face, he smirked a little more at the blush that colored the cheeks of his secret lover. The color really seemed to suit to the blond as he stared at the face that made love to him last night.

"I need to go." Sasuke stated, getting out of bed, feeling deflated and started to the door. Looking back, he sighed. "I don't want Itachi to think I'm doing something."

"What are you trying to say?" Deidara pondered, his body turning to face the Uchiha that was younger then him.

"I usually show up around noon." Sasuke said and left the room to change and head out. He didn't want to leave the paradise the both created but it had to be. Rubbing his temples, the Uchiha teen threw on a shirt and pair of pants, along with socks and walked out with his bag.

"I hope you gave him everything you had." Sasori said in almost a threat kind of way. Leaning against the door frame that led into the studio, the door standing open, he wanted to glare at the Uchiha before him. However, he'll save that for Sasuke's brother when the time came.

"I did." Sasuke said and slid his shoes on, leaving the two. Looking at the clock on his phone, he walked down the sidewalk and back home.

Deidara stayed where he was, wondering why the teen was being so cold. It reminded him of Itachi that it made him want to go out and ask him why he was being like that. It hurt; it caused pain to his heart when he thought Sasuke was helping him out. Something was bothering the ebony eyed teen and he won't say what it was.

"He's gone." Sasori announced, looking at his younger brother.

"What's wrong with him hm?" Deidara asked with his voice rising from a whisper. Looking into the greyish brown eyes of his step brother, he shook his head. "What's wrong with him Sasori? Why is he acting so cold?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe – this is my theory – but he might be doubting it. You two are taking a big risk since you know what Itachi can do. You've seen what Hidan did to you too. Don't try to deny it because I know those two harmed you. If they do it worse next time, I will make sure they won't be able to touch anyone again." Sasori threatened, his eyes narrowing to show he meant business. "I won't let anyone harm my brother because they think it's their way of showing love."

Deidara looked at the sand colored carpet and sighed. Maybe Sasori was right. Getting up, he walked pass the man and to the threshold where his shoes laid. Slipping them on, he walked out but was greeted by the face of the man they were just talking about. He could still smell the aroma of alcohol on his body which sickened him.

"Why didn't you return my call?" Itachi questioned with a slight tilt to his head. "Sasori answered it."

"I was out." Deidara lied. He wasn't going to say that he was hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto. The blond knew that it would only cause harm to them and him.

"Oh. I even tried your cell and you didn't pick up." Itachi hissed, outstretching his hand and swinging it to hit the blond's cheek. The dull thud of flesh covered by clothing made him smile and squat down. "Start carrying it or you know what will happen Deidara."

The blond artist nodded and picked himself up. He ignored the stinging in his cheek like it was nothing even thought it was something to others. He was being abused, tormented because his boyfriend thought it was his way of showing love. Closing his eyes, that urge to cry came showing its head but he didn't let it control him. He had to be strong.

"Now let's go. You have something to do for me." Itachi said, his tone lined with lust.

Deidara nodded once more and followed the older man to the car he had. It sickened him that he was acting like a puppy that had no one to call master. He felt like he was living on the streets, trying to get something to eat. "Will you ever get sick of me hm?"

"No. You're always going to be mine. If someone tries to take you away, then they'll get the ultimate punishment for doing so." Itachi said with a sick smile.

**A shorter chapter but a little inside of what's going on in Itachi's head. I like it when he's insane. I blame that screenshot of him smiling like a crazy man. Thank you Kishimoto-sensei for coming up with it! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next Sasuke saw Deidara, he had to bite his lip in order to keep his speech silenced. It sickened him to see the bruises that were the ugly color blue that mixed in with black. It was all over his arms, legs – since the college student wore shorts – and face. Closing his eyes, trying to keep himself under control, he just couldn't believe his brother would do something like this to someone.

When the blond did leave, he was happy. It meant Deidara was out of sight of his tormenters. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke strolled into the living room and stood in front of the television.

"Move it." Itachi demanded, trying to look around his siblings but couldn't. Narrowing his eyes, he looked into the coal eyes that were almost like his. He saw the anger that was burning in them. "Why are you glaring?"

"Why is Deidara so tore up? He hasn't gone through hell." Sasuke asked harshly. He wished that everything would go back to the past. When he and Itachi were younger – kids – and didn't have to worry about this. They had fun; they played together. He wanted to go back to the good old days.

"It's none of your concern Sasuke." Itachi replied, looking toward the television with still no sight of it. He could still feel his sibling's glare but he tried to show that he didn't feel it. Looking back at him finally, he got up from the couch and towered over him.

"It is my concern when he can barely make dinner for us." Sasuke hissed, trying to get into his sibling's face. If he was a few inches taller then he wouldn't have to worry about tilting his face up to look into the eyes of the abuser.

Shaking his head slowly, feeling his dark bangs gliding across his skin, Itachi smirked. Bringing a hand up, he slapped him across the side of the head. Walking over to the spot where he fell, he squatted down and took hold of the angular chin harshly. The older Uchiha knew that his brother wasn't stupid. He hated to think of whatever his brother would figure out if he had the time to do anything. "Just forget about it Sasuke."

"I won't until I figure it out!" The high school student shouted, getting into the face with a shove. Glaring the hardest he could, he ignored the squeezing feeling his chin was getting when he tried to get closer. "I won't stand it if you are the one harming him! I'll get oka-san and oto-san here! I'll call them and tell them everything! You know I will!"

"You won't do such a thing otouto-san." Itachi purred, gripping the teen's shirt and pulling him up to his feet. Raising his hand, he watched as his only family there clung to his hand, trying to pry it off his shirt.

Dropping him, he watched as the sibling he wished for so long ago coughed before dashing out of the house. Shaking his head, he flopped back onto the couch. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was getting into his business. Deidara was his and he'll do anything to him because the blond won't squeal on him. Deidara was good as trained.

Sasuke was wanting to scream his head off but held that urge at bay. Storming down the sidewalk, he was just running around blind by his anger. He just wanted to get his anger out. Sure Shino told him to use meditation for something like this but he was far too pissed to stop and sit on the ground. As he went around the block for who knows how many times, he noticed the drizzle that came from the heavens.

Stopping at the corner, two blocks away from Deidara and Naruto's places, he looked up at the grey sky. It seemed to fit the mood he was in. He was so pissed off at his brother that he barely thought straight. Biting his lip, he crossed the street and doing it over again. The farther he was from his sibling, the better.

Walking down the street, Sasuke stopped at the house that he knew Deidara was in. It was just a feeling he was getting. The high school student wanted to go up and knock on the door but continued on to Naruto's. He was greeted by Iruka then the blond who dragged him up to the orange room.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, softly as he looked into the sable eyes that held anger and other negative emotions.

Flopping onto the floor, Sasuke started to – trying the best he could – meditate. He sighed loudly and fell back, staring at the ceiling that was painted red orange. "What would you do if you wanted to protect someone?"

"Well protect them. That's the logical thing to do. Look at what happened with the Trojan horse. Wait, wasn't that the battle over the girl? Now I'm confused." Naruto rambled as he scratched his chin. "Kyuubi can you come here for a second?"

Sasuke looked over at the open door for the adopted brother of his brother figure. He saw the auburn haired teen who just turned eighteen, with his hair tied to his back. He blinked, seeing the man pull his nose from a book and pushed up his glasses.

"Contacts were bugging me." Kyuubi stated and leaned against the doorframe with his crimson eyes focused on his younger brother. "What is it?"

"Was the battle with the Trojan horse over the queen of Troy?" Naruto questioned at his normally quiet brother.

"Yeah. Why?" Kyuubi asked at the end with a raised eyebrow. He nodded to Sasuke but stayed silent.

"Just wondering." Naruto said, watching his brother disappear from his sight. He always wondered what happened to his brother to make him the way he was but he didn't pry into the past.

"What are you trying to get at Dobe?" Sasuke said, sitting up with his hands on the floor between his legs. Looking over, he sighed and fell back down. It seemed a lot better compared to sitting up at the moment.

"I'm saying, if you want to protect someone then protect them. As long as you see their smiling face, it gives you strength. I should know." Naruto said, his voice dipping to a whisper as he looked at the orange comforter that was on his bed. Gripping it tightly in his hands, he bit his lip.

"I see now. But if I do come out and say it, I'm as good as dead with him." Sasuke said, looking over at his blond friend. He noticed the distant look he was getting but didn't go into asking. If his friend wanted to tell him, then he will. Sitting up and getting off his rear, he started to the doorway. "Naruto, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome Teme. You just have to treat me to ramen at Ichiraku's the next time as payback." Naruto chimed, breaking out of the daze he was in. He smiled at the irritated look on his brother figure's face.

Shaking his head, Sasuke left the room and house with a smirk playing on his face. Walking down the street, he came across Sasori who was taking a drag of a cigarette with an annoyed look on his face. "Is it about Deidara?"

Sasori's gaze focused on the shorter Uchiha and rolled his eyes. "You hit it on the head there. He won't go to the doctor's for the pain, or anything. He won't listen to any of us. All he says is that no one but himself did them."

Walking up the short path, Sasuke looked into the greyish brown eyes and nodded. "Denial. It's a given." He didn't know the artist smoked but it might be a stress thing.

"I don't do this normally. Deidara doesn't like it so I limit it to when I'm stressed if you're wondering."

The Uchiha teen nodded and walked into the house, kicking his shoes off and strolling across the wooden boards. Walking to the studio that had its door closed, he opened it to see the blond working on his final project. "Dei."

The said blond perked up and looked at the teen. He went back to what he was doing, wincing to himself as he moved a muscle for something that didn't seem right on the art. He sighed and leaned back, working on rolling another piece in his fingers so he put it on. That was the only flaw with the art supply. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." Sasuke said, taking a step closer and dodging a piece of clay that was thrown at him. Looking at the round object, he turned back to look at the artist student who was holding his head in his hands.

"Answer this for me hm. Why did you run out like that, that day?" Deidara almost demanded but kept his tone calm. He didn't want to worry about that day since Itachi kept on pushing about it. It seemed like the Uchiha wasn't agreeing with what he was telling him.

"Itachi could have shown up at any time and that was the usual time I showed back up at the house. I didn't want to hurt you," Sasuke started and paced a little before he stood in front of the blond. "If he found us, then he would have hurt you more then he would me."

"It hurt. It hurt that you did that with no explanation that was reasonable. To hell with Itachi! I rather run away with you instead of put up with what he's doing. He thought I was lying when I told him that I was alone the entire day. I was, you know that, but he tried to get it out by doing this to me." Deidara ranted, showing the bruising that covered his usually cream skin. Biting his lip but letting it go, he looked into the dark eyes.

Taking hold of the blond that was near tears of the pain, Sasuke hugged him. Petting the soft, pale hair, the Uchiha teen wanted to comfort him in some form other then just this. "I'll help you. You know I will."

A smirk came across the face but as fast as it came, it was gone. It seemed like a lie to him, something that would have no fruit to bear. "Sasuke kiss me."

Pulling away, his lips were captured by the artist's who was sitting on the stool still. Feeling the nip that asked for entrance, he complied. Feeling the nip again but softer this time, he felt like his lip was just being toyed with. "Dei."

"Hm?"

"Don't torment me like this." Sasuke whispered huskily against the pink lips that were tormenting him.

"I can't help it. You bring it out of me." The blond artist stated and lowered his kiss to the jaw line of his secret love. Nipping at it, he wanted to bring blood to the surface, to show that Sasuke was his but it would end badly if he did. "If this wasn't going on, I would do anything with you, for you hm."

The Uchiha tried to hold back a moan as his felt his perked nipple roll against the coated fingers through his shirt. The barrier he had against the moan came tumbling down when his other nipple was taken into the blond's mouth through his shirt. "Dei."

The moans that escaped the open mouth were words of encouragement, telling him that he should continue the torment that he was putting the Uchiha through. Letting go of the nipples, he heard a whine fall out of the tantalizing mouth of his secret lover. Leaning back, he stared at the sable eyed teen.

Shaking his head, Sasuke knew he shouldn't try to continue what the blond was trying to lead him to. Sure, he was aching from the erection that was being held back by his pants but it wasn't worth it. Was it?

Lowering himself off the sitting object, Deidara went to his knees, wanting to do something that he never had a chance to do. Taking a steady breath, the blond artist worked on getting the pants undone, letting the manhood get more room to expand.

A sigh escaped Sasuke when the pressure was released. Looking down at the blond, he saw a glint but he wasn't sure what it was telling him. He barely knew the blond since he tried to avoid him until a month ago. "What do you have going through that mind?"

"Oh you'll see Sasu-kun." Deidara purred as his fingers worked on getting the elastic band over them so he could work the material done. His other hand moved the denim done until they fell by themselves, then worked on getting the boxers away from the one thing that gave him ecstasy.

More relief flooded the Uchiha's senses when the cooler breeze hit his weeping head. Throwing his head back, he stared at the ceiling before looking down at the artist that was below him.

Meeting the sable gaze, Deidara got up from where he was, strolled across the room and closed the door, locking it when it was latched. He didn't want any interruption from anyone that wanted to see him for something. Falling down to his knees, the blond student looked back into the gaze of his secret lover for any words.

Nothing was spoken, telling the college student to do what he was set out to do. His lips parted, taking hold of the weeping member until the head was in. It was different since he never did what he was doing now. Running his tongue across the weeping tip, he took in the sound of Sasuke trying to catch his breath and him trying to buck.

A growl came from the pale teen's chest when he couldn't do what his body wanted to do. Feeling the tongue dance across his cock, it made him want to try and buck again. "Deidara dammit."

A smirk came onto his lips. He wanted to torment him, to show what he felt when he was down about Sasuke leaving so suddenly. Hollowing his cheeks, he plunged down the shaft, holding the hips still the best he could.

Sasuke tossed his head in annoyance at the feeling. He just wanted to do what his body wanted to do. Feeling the bobbing of the blond, it just made that feeling in his lower regions rush to him. He didn't think he would last too long with the tormenting the man was putting him through. Gripping a handful of blond hair, he urged him to go on. "Dammit."

The single word that came from the dark-haired teen made him smirk more. They were just words of encouragement to him. He took his time as he pleasured his lover, running his tongue against the tip, tasting the salty cum that was coming from him.

With each lap caused the feeling of himself getting ready to explode to draw near until it did happen. His body let loose of his cum, spilling it into the blond's mouth. Looking down as that high started to die down, he saw a drop of his seed on the lip but was taken by the tongue of his lover. Falling to his knees, he captured the lips of his beloved roughly.

"I haven't told you I love you." Deidara said in a whisper against the pale lips that were still on his.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and broke away. "I love you too Dei."

Getting up, he redid his pants and started to the locked door. Looking back, he smiled at his lover and unlocked it. Walking out, he nodded to Sasori who had the television turned up and went out of the house. Walking down the street, he felt like he was on cloud nine again.

A smirk graced a paler face then the Uchiha's. "This is going to be fucking good when I tell Itachi."

**Had to get my dad's input on the Trojan horse and queen of Troy. It is correct! Also, I had to do the scene. I don't know why. *ponders about it* Please reviews my friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sasuke." A woman's voice cooed in his ear, drawing him out the slumber he was in from that night before. Opening his eyes, he closed them again, feeling blinded by the window that had its curtains opened. Opening them again, he stared at the face that was almost like his with longer hair that fell around her, framing her features.

The young Uchiha thought he was dreaming when he saw his mother standing there in his room. It had to be a dream. Reaching over, he touched her cheek and saw a smile spread across her face. It was his mother. "Oka-san!"

Mikoto stepped back by the embrace that her youngest gave her. She knew that her sons missed her but didn't know it would be like this when she did get home from working on a deal. Pulling him off – reminding her of when he was starting school and her dropping him off – she ran a hand through his hair. "I missed you and Itachi so much. Your oto did too."

Sasuke tossed the blankets off his body and ran out of his room to the kitchen where his father was standing. He hugged him, feeling the older man jump at the embrace. He was just so happy that his parents showed up. He didn't feel lonely anymore. "I missed you oto-san."

Fugaku stared down at his son, raising an eyebrow with his coffee cup raised in the air with none of the liquid spilled. "Have you been doing your work at school?"

Sasuke nodded as he pulled away. Looking into the aged face, he smiled like a kid on his birthday. It was better that his parents were back. Now he didn't have to worry about Itachi doing anything to Deidara since his sibling was on his best behavior when their parents were there.

"I hope you're hungry Sasuke. I'm making waffles." Mikoto stated as she stepped into the room that was conjoined with the dining room. She continued to smile as she saw the love that her husband had for their youngest. The Uchiha woman knew that he wouldn't admit loving his children out loud but if it came to protecting them, Fugaku would be there in an instant.

"I missed you cooking!" Sasuke almost complained, something that wasn't like him. He started out of the kitchen so his mother would have more room to work around in.

"Who's been doing the cooking while we were gone?" The long-haired woman inquired as she stared into the fridge, seeing leftovers on the middle shelf. Looking at her son, she had a feeling he was keeping something from her but didn't bother with that feeling.

"Deidara. He's an awesome cook but not like oka-san's cooking." Sasuke replied with a goofy smile on his face. It was unlike him to be this cheerful but his parents were back. He was bouncing off the walls, similar to Naruto when he has too much ramen and sugar.

She chuckled at the compliment and worked on getting the first batch of waffles done. Looking back at her husband as he nursed on his coffee, she shook her head. "We shouldn't have been gone so long."

"Tell that to work." Fugaku complained as he strolled behind his wife and into the dining room to sit across from Sasuke. Setting the mug down, something that he cherished since Sasuke got it for him one Christmas. "Have you gotten a report card back?"

Sasuke nodded and rushed out of the room and back into his. Moving a pile of papers, most of it being old school work that was already graded, he grabbed his tests, quizzes, and report card that had the most recent grade. Running back into the hallway, he fell onto his rump.

"We need to talk, you brat." Itachi hissed with narrowed eyes. His eyes ached from the hangover he had but also from the sleep that was in the corners. Staring down at his sibling, he shook his head. It seemed like the best time to confront his brother since their parents weren't around to see it.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke retorted, grabbing the papers and getting up. He was pushed back into a wall and glared at the dark eyes that looked tired.

"Oh there is. You know that as well as I do. It's about Deidara." Itachi hissed through his teeth, shoving another hand into his brother's chest.

When his secret lover's name was said, Sasuke knew something was wrong. He had a feeling he was caught somehow. The secret he wanted to keep that way was out and his brother had found out about it. Fear started to creep up, wanting to leak into the sable eyes but he held it back the best he could. He couldn't show his brother it; it would only feed the man before him.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto hollered from the bottom of the steps. Moving a lock of her hair behind her ear, she rolled her neck. "Waffles are done! You might wanna get some before your oto gets them."

Sasuke took in the giggle that was afterwards, telling him that his father did something that caused it. Looking back at his brother, he saw him gone. It was almost like he was a ghost that he imagined.

Straightening the papers, the young Uchiha went down the steps and handed the small stack of papers to his father. Sitting down with his mother setting down a glass of orange juice in front of him, he waited for the older man's reaction.

Fugaku skimmed the scores. Raising an eyebrow, he was surprised that his son had gotten extra credit on an answer that others wouldn't have known right off the bat without looking up. Looking up from the sheets and to his son, he smirked. Handing them back, he continued to smirk. "Good job, I'm proud of you."

Sasuke went into the kitchen to show his mother, beaming at the words that came from his father. When she was done looking over it, he got one of her bear hugs that he used to squirm about when he was younger.

Walking back into the dining room, Sasuke knew that Itachi was in there but didn't acknowledge his sibling. He went back into his room, looking at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes. He hated his hair being flat like it was. It was boring to him.

Returning into the room, Sasuke sat down at the spot he was in previously and saw a plate set down in front of him. He smiled and nodded to the woman that carried him for nine or so months.

"So how has Naruto been?" Mikoto questioned since she knew the blond's mother well. They were pretty much like sisters when they were growing up and through school. Looking at the shorter male at the table, she sighed.

"Fine. He's doing awesome in his classes compared to the way he was before." Sasuke commented before taking a bite of his waffles. Looking at his mother, he worked on getting his mouth clear before speaking again. "Iruka's been taking awesome care of him. I was over there during the day – after school – yesterday."

"What about his adopted brother?"

"He's still being himself since the accident." Sasuke said softly. He knew that Kyuubi wasn't really an adopted brother but Naruto's step brother from Kushina's previous marriage. Closing his eyes, he took a breath and let it out slowly.

Mikoto looked down at the waffle maker and shook her head slowly. She still felt lost since her sister figure was gone. It hurt to even think about the time she got the news, telling her that Kushina and Minato were gone from the world by a car accident that wasn't their fault. The Uchiha woman was sure that Naruto was a little jealous of Sasuke for having his mother. "Maybe you should invite him over again sometime?"

Sasuke nodded and would tell his friend that. Finishing his two waffles, he handed the plate to his mother and looked out the window that was in the kitchen. The sun was just coming over the horizon, telling him that the new day was here. It also meant he had one less day of school until summer break.

"Get ready." Fugaku said as he brought the cup to his lips. "And finish your juice."

Sasuke went over to the table, ignoring the glare that seemed like a simple stare for his parents, drinking the rest of the juice. Setting it in the sink, he went back to his room to get ready for school. Changing out of the sleeping clothes he had, he pulled on a pair of jeans, socks, and shirt with his hoodie in his arms. Grabbing his bag, he tossed it over his shoulder and walked down the steps.

"Have you met anyone?" Mikoto snickered, ignoring the stare from her older husband.

"No. Not yet oka-san." Sasuke said with a smirk, even if it was a complete lie. If Deidara wasn't already claimed by his brother first, then he would say something of the relationship. Since the blond was, then he couldn't mention the secret affair they were having.

"Have fun at school." The ebony haired woman said and waved to her son.

He waved back and went out of the house with his shoes slipped on. If he was lucky enough, he would catch up with Naruto and tell him what his mother said. He wouldn't invite his blond over to spend the night since it was disastrous the last time he did.

He could almost feel like he was back in the past. It was like the screams of pain was around him, echoing to him, for him, to get to the blond quicker. Closing his eyes at the corner, he gritted his teeth. Everything of the drunken incident with Hidan came back to him. The common kitchen knife that was used dripping in blood, blood that belonged in the tan face. The strips of flesh missing on his friend's face, blood running down his face.

Opening his eyes quickly, he walked on. The dark-eyed teen didn't want to think of the incident again. The last time he did, fully, he almost lost control of his emotions. He almost broke down in his room because of the incident. "I'll protect everyone I cherish."

With that, Sasuke ran up to catch up to Naruto who was walking down the street with toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Teme!" Naruto cheered, grabbing his toast out of his mouth before it fell.

"Oka-san wants you to come over for dinner sometime." Sasuke said, relying the message to his blond friend.

"They're back finally!" Naruto asked loudly, maybe loud enough for the neighborhood to be woken up.

The Uchiha teen nodded, watching as his friend nibbled on the bread that had butter on it. He just hoped that his parents would stay for a while so they could catch Itachi in the act. His brother needed to be put in his place but with his luck, the older children would act like an angel.

**Slower but I had this brewing in my mind for a while now. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before long, summer rolled around, giving the Uchiha teen the jitters like everyone else at the school. He was wanting summer break to come since his parents were going to be stay around the house for a long while, coming out of Mikoto's mouth with Fugaku nodding.

When it did, Sasuke raced home with Naruto, passing Kyuubi who had an arm load of books that were due back to the library.

"So what are you doing for the summer Teme?" Naruto asked, out of breath as he leaned against his friend.

"Oka-san said she wants to take everyone to the beach for a few days. She also said I can bring you if you're allowed since Itachi's bringing Deidara." Sasuke groaned since it seemed like aged when he last saw his blond lover. He wondered how the college student was doing since he was barely at the house anymore. He thanked his mother for that but he was glad she was home anyway.

"I'll have to ask Oto-san." Naruto stated, something that Sasuke expected. Letting his bag drop to the cement under them, the blond high school student looked around. "Hey speak of the devil he shall come."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder the best he could but jumped up, letting Naruto almost fall to the hard rock. He smiled and rushed over to the blond he was thinking of. Looking him over, he was surprised to see him not bruised at all but it had to be because his parents were there and the threat he made.

"Hey Sasu." Deidara chimed and waved to Naruto, who waved back weakly. Looking up a little since his Uchiha grew a littler over the months of not seeing him, he smirked. "I guess your oka told you about that little trip she has planned."

Sasuke nodded, glancing over at his friend who was sitting on top of the Uchiha's bag, shrugging it off. It meant that his brother was going to be forced outside since his sibling hated going outside for his pale skin. For some reason, Uchihas burned like red heads. He still couldn't understand it. "But we won't get any alone time."

"I'm sure you will Teme." Naruto butted in as he passed them, his and his brother figures' bags thrown over his shoulder. He smirked at his friend and continued on.

"Stay out of this Dobe!" Sasuke hissed and closed his eyes. Somehow, it seeming like Shino could read minds or something, his classmate told him to do other things that would get his mind off issues along with meditation. Sighing, he looked back at the blond before him, glancing at his friend who was walking away.

"Your friend is right. We might because I highly doubt your parents will let your brother lock me in a room and fuck me senseless since it's the only thing he knows anymore." Deidara complained with a roll of his eyes. It was true. Ever since Itachi's parents came back home from their business trip, the Uchiha has been coming over and doing damage. Most of it being in his ass and in spots that Sasuke won't be able to see easily.

Looking at the sidewalk, his sandal coming off a little, the Uchiha teen nodded. He hoped that he got time to be with his secret lover. He wanted to admit that he missed the blond in front of him but he also didn't want to say it. Biting his pale lip, Sasuke leaned down, taking hold of the pale pink lips of his lover. "I hope so."

"Why do you say that?" Deidara muttered, looking into the raven eyes that were so similar but different from his abusive boyfriend.

"Because I'll show you want real love making is again, and we can try anything you would like." Sasuke purred as he passed the blond. He smirked at the whine that came from the sapphire eyed man before running off to get his bag from his friend. He wanted to do all those things to his lover since he accidently stumbled upon a sex shop when he was with Naruto and Sai. Sai dragged them along.

He didn't want to remember it but did anyway. Also, he found out that the two owners – a married couple – knew Itachi from college. It was awkward to him but learned a little more on how to pleasure someone without skewering them. "Dobe give me my bag back!"

"You gotta go find it!" Naruto hollered back, clearly in the house but the screen door told a different story.

Growling, Sasuke kicked his shoes off and ran into the house. He wanted to flip the entire place upside down to get his bag but wouldn't. When he found it, it being in Iruka's room, he tapped his friend on the head. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!" Naruto chimed.

Laying on the floor, wishing it was cement since it seemed to be cooler then anything else, Sasuke groaned. He hated the heat. He liked the winter when it was cold out and it was perfect weather for snuggling.

"So how's everything going with you and Deidara?" Naruto questioned as he opened his window, letting a breeze in. Looking down at his Uchiha friend, he joined him on the floor.

"Fine, I think. Itachi doesn't let him in the house, only sometimes when Deidara gets invited. Then he seems to fuck him senseless, probably still hurting him." Sasuke answered in a mutter.

"Have you told your parents about it yet?" Naruto asked another question as he rolled over so it didn't hurt his neck to look at his friend.

"I threatened to do it and that ended with him pushing me into a wall." Sasuke grumbled as he ran a hand across his sweating face. "Don't you guys have air conditioner?"

"Yeah but we have yet to put it in my room." Naruto griped. "So I gotta make due with a window and fans until Oto-san gets money saved up for another one."

"If that's the case, come live with us." Sasuke suggested. His room; it could snow with how cold he has it. It was his wonderland so he wouldn't complain.

The azure eyed teen shook his head. "Nah. I don't want to leave Kyuubi and Oto-san just yet."

"Naruto have you talked to Hinata yet?" Sasuke asked. He knew that his friend liked the Hyuuga girl, also knowing that he didn't have the balls to talk to her yet. They had a couple of days left of school until break. It was a make it or break it kind of thing with the relationship that could happen.

"No. I want to though. You know that even if I haven't told you. I'm just scared that her oto would find out and disapproval of me since I don't have my parents anymore." The blond said as he ran his hand across the carpet. He was little when the accident happened but the home movies that they made while he was a baby and growing up tormented him. He usually watched them when everyone was in bed so he could let his tears out.

Sasuke sighed and squirmed over to his friend. Ruffling the already spiked blond hair, he caught his friend's attention. "Who would disapprove of you? You're an awesome friend, you try your hardest, and you protect what you believe in and care for. I know that it hurts that they're not with us anymore but you've told me when I lost that cat that its still living inside of me in my heart."

Naruto nodded and rolled over onto his back again. It still scared him that Hinata's father wouldn't like him since he was adopted by the man that was his real father's friend. Looking into the dark eyes of his brother figure, he nodded once more. "I'll try. Tomorrow at lunch."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "You have me, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba as backup. Hell, we can have Neji testify for you to her father."

"Teme!" Naruto squeaked as he shoved his Uchiha friend.

"We can." Sasuke laughed, feeling another shove on his shoulder.

Naruto joined in, wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes as he laughed. He really hadn't laughed like that in a long time. It felt good – to both of them.

**So I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sitting next to Naruto in English, the Uchiha teen noticed his friend being antsy, and fidgeting with everything he had out. The next period was lunch and that was when it clicked for the teen. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Sasuke shook his head and continued to listen to their teacher droning on about a story that was being tested on the next day.

When the bell rang, Naruto shot up out of his seat and scurried off to his locker. Sasuke never really saw his friend move that fast until it comes to horror movies. The blond saw his friend walking up to him, finished stuffing his locker, and shut it quickly.

"You're nervous." Sasuke accused with a smirk playing on his face while he set the books he had in the space given to him. He chucked another confession letter into the trash when he noticed it sitting on the bottom of the metal object. Shaking his head, he shut the door and saw his friend almost bouncing off the walls.

"What makes you think I'm nervous Teme?" Naruto wondered and froze when he caught sight of Hinata. He scooted over for the Hyuuga that was starting to grow her hair out instead of keeping it in the boy cut she had when they were younger.

Rolling his sable eyes, Sasuke grabbed his blond friend's shirt and started to the lunchroom. He hoped that seeing his friends would calm Naruto down. Finally, he felt the weight he was dragging disappear and saw the tanned teen walking beside him.

"You've felt this way before, have you Sasuke? With Deidara?" Naruto pondered as he looked up at the taller teen.

"Yeah. It was before, way before I confessed them to Deidara." Sasuke replied as they got into the room that was bustling with teens that were in his grade and the grade ahead of him. He strolled over to the part where the round tables were, one being close to the door that was open, and sat down.

"How did he react to it?"

"Denial at first since it seemed stupid but then he accepted. It was weird." The Uchiha said as he rested his chin on his bag that he still carried around. Looking over at the area they were just in, he saw Kiba and the others looking for them before Neji pointed out where they were.

"So this is where you guys were." Kiba slightly whined as he flopped down in a seat with everyone else doing the same.

Shikamaru, being lazy as ever, took a nap until he got slapped on the back by Chouji for him to get in line.

"So what are you guys doing for summer break?" Neji asked as his gaze swept across his friends. He wasn't sure why he saw Naruto so jittery because the last time he saw the blond like that, he had too much sugar.

"Naruto and I are going to the beach with my parents and brother." Sasuke answered but held back the urge to hiss the mentioning of his sibling. He still wasn't on good terms with the older Uchiha. The Uchiha teen could feel the malice that was for him.

"Sleeping until Oka-san wakes me up for something." Shikamaru complained with a whine. His eyes drooped until he was falling asleep standing up, feeling his body being pushed by someone when the line moved.

"Help Onee-san with her clinic along with oka-san and her breeding program she has with oto-san." Kiba said with a smirk since that was how he got Akamaru.

"Learn some more recipes for the shop oto-san and the family is opening up in a couple of weeks. I want to see you guys there at the grand opening." Chouji blurted out near the end and laughed.

They joined in as Naruto handed out the trays.

"Excuse me Naruto-kun." A soft voice, something that was barely heard above the chatter in the room, said. Naruto turned around and froze at the sight of the lavender eyed teen that he was wanting to talk to after he ate.

"Dobe quit being a jerk. Gomen Hinata." Sasuke growled as he dragged his friend over to his side. Looking at him, he shook his head. Naruto was hit with love.

She nodded her gratitude and walked into the smaller room, grabbing a few things and walked out.

"Naruto are you what I think you are?" Chouji said with a rub of his elbow in the tanned arm.

"I am what?" Confusion laced the voice of the blond as he looked over at his brunette friend.

"In love with Hyuuga Hinata?" The Akimichi asked as he got all the drinks everyone wanted.

"What if he is? You were in love with Ino until she shot you down for what's his name." Sasuke stood up for his friend who was practically his brother. Grabbing what he wanted, he went down the line, watching for anything that would come from his friends.

Naruto kept looking around the room for the Hyuuga that made him become a statue. He couldn't find her in the wave of people but if he looked harder after he ate, he would. He knows he would. "What's her oto like Neji?"

"Depends. He's really protective but you guys already know that. He's hard to read most of the time." Neji said as he munched on some of sweet potato fries. He blinked slowly with a raised eyebrow. This was a new side he's never seen from the tanned teen that had scars on his cheeks.

Naruto nodded and went on eating, chatting with everyone that was bringing up subjects of something stupid that seemed interesting. When he finished, he piled his trash on Sasuke's, who's been done for a few minutes before him, and sighed. It was going to be torment when he goes looking for her.

"Good luck Naruto." Chouji and the others chimed while Shikamaru snored with his straw hanging out of his mouth.

He smiled at the words of encouragement and followed after his Uchiha friend to look for the teen. As he scanned the tables, he swore he felt like running to find her. That would make him miss her probably since he usually rushed his self over mowing or something along that.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hollered as he found the teen that was chatting with Tenten, someone that was a junior. He wanted to laugh as he saw the tanned teen run off and stood next to him. "You gonna be all right or do I have to hold your hand?"

"I'll be fine." Naruto hissed, seeing his friend walk away. Taking a breath, he tapped her shoulder. When he saw her turned to acknowledge him, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh . . . Naruto-kun." Hinata paused, taking in the darker cheeks that were colored by the blush. "What are you doing here?"

He bit his lip, looking over to his friends and saw nothing. He was going to give them hell when he got back.

"Naruto-"

"Will you go out with me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a bow. The fear of denial held his heart in a vise grip. He was waiting for it, wanting to get it over with so he could move on.

"That would be nice. I-I mean if you-your not to busy." She stuttered, wishing she would kick her old habit. Luckily she found a way to keep it away until she got flustered – thanks to therapy like one of the kings of England did. She wasn't sure which one it was but she knew one did have a stuttering problem.

"I'll meet you at your place, if that's okay." Naruto said, seeing the lavender eyes get covered by the dark purple bangs that were moved away by the teen.

"Sure." She said, watching the blond walk away. That also means that he was going to meet her father. It made her wonder how the older Hyuuga would react to the news but she wasn't sure it would be bad. She hoped.

Naruto raced over and tackled his friends with Sasuke being the first victim. "She said yes Teme! I can't wait!"

Sasuke shook his head at his hyperactive friend as he went around the table to hug everyone but Shikamaru. At least his brother figure got to be with whom he wanted to be with. The Uchiha teen, however, he didn't get that chance. His relationship with the long-haired blond was a secret that could die in a day or so. As long as Hidan and Itachi didn't find out, then he's still in the clear.

"Now we need to set up Sasuke with someone. How about Sakura?" Kiba inquired as he glanced at the daydreaming Uchiha.

"Kiba don't start." Naruto urged.

"What will he do to us Naruto? Glare at us." Kiba asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I still think he'll go with Sakura. Or Ino? Karin?"

Sasuke broke out of thoughts to hear what the dog lover was saying. Pushing himself up off the table with a slam, he glared at his friend. A smirk played on his face. "One, you're wrong about a couple of things. I'm not into any of those because I don't like girls! All they do is nag constantly or something. Sure some aren't like that but I'm trying to get at is, I'm gay!"

It seemed like the room fell quiet when he confessed what orientation he was. Looking around the room, the dark-haired teen saw some mouths open at the news while others tried to continue what they were doing with no success. It had to get out sooner or later, he rather have it later but it didn't. Sighing, Sasuke sat down again and listened as the chattering around them started up again.

"Surprising. So how about Sai?" Kiba said with a raised eyebrow. He dodged the pencil that was thrown at him. "Okay. Maybe not."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he saw Kiba become jumpy at anything. He was planning his friend's funeral but it wouldn't happen since murder was illegal. He'll just find something else to do to the dog lover.

**Slower, I know but I wanted to put this in. So that makes it ItaxDei, SasuxDei, and now NaruxHina. Maybe I'll add another pairing that people like. You'll have to see. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke strolled away from the school to Naruto's house, with the blond beside him. They were done with school for a few weeks, or months. It felt like weeks with how fast it goes. He enjoyed being on vacation, especially when he was younger and actually got along with Itachi, but that wasn't the case anymore. The Uchiha teen missed his brother's torments when they were wrestling or nagging at the other during a game.

"So when are we heading to the beach?" Naruto raised the question so he knew went to start packing.

"In a few days." Sasuke replied as he looked at the sky, thinking of what clouds looked like. It made him smile since it was one of the things he did when he was getting along with Itachi. One of the many things they used to do until Itachi grew up and became an ass that he was now.

Naruto nodded and unlocked the door, seeing his brother sitting on the couch with his feet in the air. "Um . . . Kyuubi what are you doing?"

"Seeing how long I can go without a headache. No, I'm not doing that. Waiting for a show to come on." The auburn haired man replied with a blink as he glanced over, pushing his glasses back to where they were supposed to be, seeing them fall again.

"You're contacts should be coming today or tomorrow." Naruto reminded and set his bag down on the counter.

"I know." Kyuubi said and went back to staring at the television. "Oh oto-san said he might be working late. He didn't mind if you go to Ichiraku's for dinner or whatever."

Naruto nodded and changed out of his shoes to his sandals. Looking over at Sasuke, he smirked. He knew where his Uchiha friend wanted to go. Taking a breath and letting it out as a sigh, he leaned against the taller teen with a goofy smile. "You miss him don't ya?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke answered back with a question as one of his eyebrows shot up.

"You do. We can go see him if you want. Isn't he already on summer vacation?"

"I think. But I got a feeling that Itachi's over there right now." Sasuke wanted to whine but kept his voice normal. It wasn't right for an Uchiha to whine about something that can't be helped. He wasn't even sure if he saw his brother's car sitting there since he didn't pay attention.

"Later then. Let's go to Ichiraku's then!" Naruto chimed and charged out of the house with Sasuke in tow.

After eating his fill on ramen, seeing the Uchiha barely touching his, he sighed. "Sasuke how are you gonna keep it up? I mean you guys might get discovered eventually. I'm scared of who might find out."

"We already know what might happen Naruto," Sasuke started and took a bite of his food, "but it can't be helped. Itachi doesn't treat him like a person, but a sex toy."

It barely answered his question. Looking over at the dark eyes that usually seemed brooding but weren't, he knew that Sasuke was this time. Laying his head back as he stared up at the darkening sky, he wanted to scream.

"We'll continue it. We won't be able to stop because I feel whole for once in my life. Almost like I finally found that missing piece to the puzzle. I want to cherish the feelings I get around him and I can't do it openly." Sasuke complained but kept his tone normal. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "It's complicated to explain."

"Then what does it feel like when you guys make love?" Naruto asked. He knew it was a personal question but it'll tell him what the relationship is his brother figure.

"Dobe!" Sasuke choked and started to cough before getting the noodles down with a drink of his tea. Glaring at his friend, he started to shake him. "That's a little too personal don't you think?"

"Tell me."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did his friend have to be so annoying about certain things? "I feel complete, almost like that paradise people look for when they meet someone. I feel that way with Deidara, but I'm not sure how he feels though. I try to be gentle, to show that it is the right way to make love to someone."

"Wooooow Teme." Naruto said as he leaned over and latched his arm around his friend's neck. "I never knew you were a horn dog."

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled and turned away with a blush. He didn't see himself in that way.

"I'm only kidding." Naruto said and went back to sipping his water. "I'm happy for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to forget the words that his friend said. He wasn't a horn dog; he just showed what it was truly felt like when it was gentle and not forced. He worked on finishing his food and followed out of the hut with his friend after paying half of it.

They passed the blond's house and stopped in front of the artists', seeing nothing of Itachi's car. Naruto, being the one that's usually forward, ran up and knocked on the door.

It opened, showing a pissed off Sasori, who also looked like he was going to scream at anyone that made him go over the edge. His eyelid twitched almost constantly as he glared down at the shorter blond that was in front of him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Sasuke wanted to see him." Naruto stated softly as he stared at the auburn haired man with wide eyes. It reminded him a lot of Sasuke when he was pissed off at something or someone.

The brownish grey eyes turned to see the Uchiha walked up to the house and sighed. He was getting sick and tired of Uchihas when it came to the family. Especially when it came to Itachi tormenting his little brother in the way he was. "I don't think you want to see him now."

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded and pushed past the older person. Kicking his sandals off, he walked around, seeing nothing of his lover until he came to the bathroom door. Knocking, he didn't hear anything, tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Sighing, he rolled his head and knocked again. "Deidara."

A whimper that was so soft that he had to strain his hearing to hear it came from behind the door.

"Open the door please. I want to help you." Sasuke insisted softly, surprising his blond friend as he stood next to Sasori. Naruto has never seen his friend act like that, unless he counted that time when Hidan harmed him with the knife. Sasuke knocked on the door again, his eyes closing with a sigh.

It opened finally, letting Sasuke in but closed behind him hastily.

"We better get out of here." Sasori said and turned to get something to drink. He stopped and saw the shorter person still standing there. "Hey."

Naruto turned and looked at the artist.

"You want something to drink. I can show you my paintings if you want to see them." Sasori suggested as he started to the kitchen.

Naruto nodded and followed after him since it was his first time being in the house. Looking around, he noticed a few paintings that were famous but duplicates of the original.

Sasuke turned to look since he didn't see his blond lover right away and took a step back. He didn't think he was shaking his head but he was. The sight of his blond made him sick to his stomach.

"Sasori was right hm. You shouldn't have seen me." Deidara sobbed and winced at the pain. He was bruised from head to toe it seemed like. There were cuts on his cheeks, arms, and neck. Luckily they weren't deep enough to hit the artery that ran in his neck. He swore that his eye felt swollen again, along with everything else on his face.

Sasuke rushed over and grabbed a hold of the artist, holding him while he sat on the floor. He still felt sick at seeing him like that. The Uchiha teen knew that it was his brother's doing since Hidan rarely left the bar or his place. Letting go, he worked on getting everything needed to medicate him. "I don't care what he said. I'll keep stitching you up or whatever as long as you're breathing. I'll see you no matter what."

Deidara looked to the side. It didn't seem fair that Sasuke saw him like this since Itachi done the damage. He didn't even see why he was hurt because he was doing everything right. He was on his best behavior and it turned to this. He didn't say anything that would tick the older Uchiha off but he had a hunch that it was when Itachi took him. Deidara didn't come like the Uchiha wanted him to.

He winced at the stinging that was going on, on his body while Sasuke put peroxide on them. Watching him, he sighed. "You want to know why he did this to me. He wasn't drunk surprisingly but I'm sure it's because your parents are here."

"Why did he do it then?" Sasuke wondered but was scared of the answer. He barely made eye contact with his lover as he put bandages on the wounds that needed it. He thought it was funny see the blond with one on his cheek but didn't laugh.

Deidara stayed silent for a little while then finally stated, "I didn't do what he wanted. He wanted me to come when he was 'pleasuring' me, if you want to call it that anymore. I just see it that I'm pleasuring him. I'm also pretty sure that he's been cheating on me."

Sasuke nodded and stopped what he was doing. He watched as the tears fell from the sapphire eyes that turned into ocean water instead of the gem that women liked. Finishing up, he dropped everything and embraced the hurting blond, feeling the tears fall into his muscle shirt and shoulder. "I'll take care of you. You know I will."

As he cried, a few hiccups escaped him. Wrapping his arms around him, it hurt with the movement but ignored the sensation. He just wanted to be closer with him since it seemed like Sasuke, Sasori, his parents and a few others were the only people that actually cared for him. He felt used once more by the older Uchiha. "Sasuke. I want to run away. Find somewhere else to live so he can't find me but he will. He'll find me. I know he will."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through the messed up pale hair, running into knots along the way. He wanted to deny what the man said but he also knew that it'll happen eventually. It scared him of what else his brother had up his sleeve. "It's worth a shot."

Deidara nodded and buried his face into the pale neck, nuzzling it for comfort. Every inch on his body hurt from the torture he had to go through. Why did he even say yes to the Uchiha so long ago? If only he knew that this would happen then the relationship wouldn't be there. But he would never have met Sasuke because of the incidents. Then he wouldn't be shown that there was love out there. "Thanks Sasuke."

He smiled and looked down. He couldn't see anything of the blond's face but when he started to move away, he felt the artist follow after him. Sighing, he got up and picked Deidara up bridal style and unlocked the door. When he got out, he saw that Naruto and Sasori were sitting there in the hallway, staring at the door for anything. He was glad that nothing happened because those two would be stamped perverts by him.

Deidara wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed like sleep was the best thing to do. It'll ease the pain he was in. That's what his mother said when he hurt himself – a little bit accident prone when he was growing up – or was sick.

Sasuke smirked and walked down the hall to the blond's room. He was glad that Deidara was falling asleep but it worried him also. Once setting him down, covering him with the sheet, turning the fan on, he closed the door behind him.

"Can I kill your brother now?" Sasori asked.

"You'll have to get in line for that. Or we both can do it." Sasuke suggested with a smirk. He worried about Deidara since the trip was in a couple of days. Rolling his head, feeling it crack his neck, he sighed. "This is going to be fun."

***Plays dramatic music* Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sasuke was groaning from being so tired. He shouldn't have stayed up into the late hours of the night with his laptop and chatting with Shikamaru and the others. Rubbing his eyes and laying his head on his hand when he was finished with his half-closed eyes, he continued to groan. Looking over, he didn't see why Naruto came so early and in a good mood. "Dobe you're killing me here."

"How am I killing you?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his brother figure. He knew that his friend was tired since he was chatting with them. It was weird since he fell asleep with his computer on and woke up around six when he heard music playing from it. "Oh ohayo Mikoto-san!"

The Uchiha woman jumped at the bright, happy voice that was in the dining room. Looking at the table, she smiled at the Namikaze that was sitting next to her son. At times, seeing the blond, she pictured her sister figure and her husband. She missed both of them deeply. "Ohayo Naruto-kun."

A yawn came from Sasuke but covered it with his hand as he laid his head down on the table for more sleep. Hopefully, he'll sleep when they get going. That is, if it wasn't too crowded because he wasn't sure if Itachi was taking his own car and putting some of the stuff in it.

"Sasuke what do you want?" Mikoto questioned as she grabbed the carton of eggs and set them on the counter. Looking over at her son, she shook her head, feeling the delicate touches her bangs did. The Uchiha woman knew that her youngest had stayed up late for something but wasn't sure how long it was.

"Teme." Naruto said, poking his Uchiha friend in the neck.

"What the fudge do you want with me?" Sasuke hollered and towered over his blond friend. He wasn't a morning person at times.

"Sasuke! What do you want? And how do you want your eggs?" Mikoto raised her voice to get her son's attention. Rolling her eyes, she watched him get into a little angel mode – what she called it – and sit at the table.

"Over easy like always. I'll have an apple or kiwi." Sasuke groaned, feeling tired all over again. He just hoped that he didn't fall asleep while eating. His father wouldn't let it down or just lecture him for staying up so late.

She nodded and went to work. Now if Itachi and Fugaku got up, then she'll be fine.

His forehead touched the stained wood of the table as his eyes closed. Maybe staying up so late was a bad idea from the start. Groaning, a yawn escaped during it but ignored the stare he got from his childhood friend.

"So how is everyone doing Naruto?" Mikoto asked, breaking the silence she had around her. Glancing over at the sapphire eyed teen, she smirked.

"Oto-san is working, a little too hard at times but he takes time off to go out with friends and to be with us. Um . . . Kyuubi-nii-san is being himself. Always immersing himself in books that he has or gets from the library." Naruto stated as he wished his brother would open up some more.

She nodded and flipped an egg. Popping her head around the corner, she didn't hear anything of her other son or husband moving around. Rolling her eyes again, she started to the door but stopped. "Naruto can you be a dear and watch the eggs while I go get Fugaku-otto and Itachi up."

Naruto scurried over to the food and kept his eye on it, even if it made his stomach speak to him. Even watching Sasuke's eggs made his mouth water.

"Don't eat it." Sasuke warned and pointed at his brother figure. He wasn't actually asleep but he was on that line where he was switching between asleep and half asleep.

Mikoto stormed to her bedroom, opening the door to see her husband curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging her pillow again. She never understood why he was always doing that to her little pillow but there were a lot of things that she couldn't explain about the older man. Walking over, she sat on the bed and started to shake his arm. "Fugaku."

A groan answered her and made her look at the ceiling.

"Fugaku! Get your butt up or you're not getting any breakfast and you'll stay here." Mikoto threatened as she shook him rougher this time.

Opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at his wife, he whined. Rolling over, he wanted to glare at the woman that held some – but at times, it seemed to be most – of the authority around the house. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes. Deidara should be coming here any minute now." She said softly, her torso bending and captured his lips tenderly. "You can sleep in the car when we start heading there. Deal?"

He nodded, tossing her pillow onto her side and got the blankets off his body. He followed after her until he turned to the kitchen for a cup of coffee or tea.

The lone Uchiha woman, in the family, made her way to her oldest son's room and knocked. She didn't receive an answer and opened it. It wasn't the way it used to be, making her wonder what happened to Itachi's tidiness that he used to have. Walking around articles of clothing, she made it to the full bed that had only a face. She never understood why he slept that way even with a fan on.

"Itachi. Get up." She cooed, reminding her of when he was younger and getting him ready for school. Shaking him, she saw him bury his face in the comforter that was wrapped around him. Sighing, she shook him a little harder and got a whine in return. "Breakfast is almost ready. Also, Deidara's going to be showing up."

"I don't want to see him." Itachi whined as he woke from his slumber slowly. "He hates me now."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because I've hurt him." Itachi whimpered at the end as he opened his eyes to darkness.

She wasn't sure how to take the information but it didn't say anything good to her. Shaking him one last time, she watched him emerge from his cocoon. Nodding, she strolled out of the messed up room and to the kitchen where she hoped that Naruto put a few more eggs on.

Sasuke heard the door opened twice but didn't bother looking to see who it was. Then his hearing took in someone sitting down at the table, then another but still didn't bother looking up.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" His father asked then took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm tired. I woke up too early because of Dobe here." Sasuke tried to push his friend and found nothing of the tanned teen. Sitting up, fear making him wake up, he found the blond still at the stove with his mother helping out. At least nothing had happened to him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older teen and went back to helping the woman that he heard was friends with his mother. He didn't want to ask because it was still a raw wound for him to think about but, also wasn't sure if it was for her. He wanted to though.

Sasuke heard the door open and turned to see his brother end the room with no shirt on and a pair of sweats that were ripped. He shook his head and got up.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked as he looked up at his youngest.

"Outside for a bit. I'm gonna go feed Chika and play with her." Sasuke said and walked out of the room. He rather be with the cat outside instead of the same room as his brother. Sure, the guy was still asleep but it still caused wounds to rise. "What happened to us? What happened to what we were before this?"

He yearned for the days when he would tackle his brother and wrestle in the living room or their rooms without having a care in the world. Now, he had to keep an eye on his brother or else he might harm him. He usually didn't keep things from his brother when they were growing up, but now he did. The relationship he had with the long-haired blond was the biggest secret of the lifetime to him.

Squatting down before sitting on the steps, he stroked the orange fur of the tabby that showed up at their doorstep a few years back. The sound of her purr made him smile since it seemed like she was the only one happy with him. Scratching under her chin, feeling a bit of her purring, he sighed. It was going to be a long vacation for him. He has to put up with Naruto, but also his feelings for Deidara. It wasn't going to end well. He can see it going that direction right then.

Otto - husband

**So please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sasuke wasn't sure what time it was but he remembered getting into the car and laying his head on his blond friend's shoulder. That was about it, until he found someone shaking him to death.

Opening his eyes quickly, he glared at his brother, who was the one shaking him. Why did it have to be him? Shoving the pale hand off him, he worked on getting unbuckled and getting his neck cracked. Looking around, he saw the two blonds hopping around in the sand with a crab in their hands.

He shook his head and got out of the car, seeing the last of the luggage get hauled into the rental house that they would be using. "How long was I out?"

"For most of the ride. There was a couple of times you were drooling on me. Nasty but weird to say the least. There was at least one time I thought you were waking up because you started moving around but then you were out like a light again." Naruto replied and set the crab down on the sand.

Nodding, Sasuke stretched and felt his mother hug him like she would always.

"Look at it Sasuke. It's beautiful." Mikoto commented on the scenery as her gaze looked at the endless water. Looking at her son, she smirked and kissed his cheek quickly. It surprised her that he didn't wipe at the place she kissed him. Then again, it seemed like not all teens were like what people make them out to be.

Sasuke looked over at his mother but found nothing of the woman he took his looks from. Looking back at the beach, he sighed and shook his head at his childhood friend who jumped into the water.

"Teme! Come on in! It feels awesome!" Naruto yelled with a wave of his hand.

"Later on Dobe!" Sasuke hollered back and walked toward the house that had a balcony that was connected to all the rooms. It meant that he would have a hard time keeping his urges under control. He wasn't sure if he was having Naruto as a roommate or there was a room for each person. He highly doubted the latter.

As he walked into the house, kicking his sandals off, he laid his head back. He was going to have a hard time with this place. Looking around, he walked around and saw everyone's luggage put in a pile – by person – and sitting in the living room area. "Oto-san do I have to share a room with anyone?"

"Naruto, if you want."

The Uchiha teen nodded and got his things off the floor. Carrying them up the steps, he chose the first door on the right and saw nothing but a couple beds in it. They reminded him of hotel beds of old times, like when he visits his grandparents on both sides. They were old fashion and had beds like that, not the ones with frames and a mattress.

Setting his things down, he flopped down on top of the bed and looked at the ceiling. "This is going to be hard."

Finally, he decided to get off the bed and get out of the clothes he was in. Tossing the shirt onto the mattress, he did the same for the rest of his clothes until he was standing in his boxers. Digging around his found the trunks that he used.

Slipping out of his boxers and into the other clothing, he got out of the room with the door closing behind him. He grabbed the towel that was handed to him by his father since they were near the same complexion.

"Finally!" Naruto chimed when he saw his Uchiha friend walk outside with a towel slung over his shoulder. "Come on Teme! You gotta see this turtle we found!"

Who was we? Looking around, he saw his brother curled up under an umbrella with something in his hands. Shaking his head, he saw the other blond that he knew bobbing around in the water but that changed with Naruto jumped onto his stomach, submerging both of them.

"Sasuke don't forget sun block!" Mikoto hollered from the door at her youngest. She wasn't wanting to put up with anyone complaining about a sunburn because it was their fault.

The youngest Uchiha nodded and snatched the bottle away from his brother's side. Rubbing it on his exposed skin, he watched the two wrestle around before Naruto dived down. Guess he found something again.

"Sasuke! I found a starfish!"

Tossing the bottle down, he ran the rest of the way and dove into the water. Surfacing, the Uchiha teen saw the object be pushed into his face, almost like his blond friend wanted it to stick to his face.

Naruto put it back in the water and looked over at Itachi. "Why isn't your brother getting in?"

"He's too chicken. He doesn't want to get burnt because in sixth grade he got burnt badly from a field trip. It was his fault for wearing a muscle shirt." Sasuke explained and started to float around with the current. He wasn't fond or hated the water but it was almost paradise to him.

"What else are we going to be doing besides playing in the sun?" Naruto questioned as he looked over at his brother figure.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask oka-san or oto-san."

"This is between you and me but your oto seems like the type of guy that has something in his ass. Maybe it's those lines on his face. They make him look to serious." Naruto blurted out as he walked over to his friend.

"He comes off like that. Neji said Hinata's dad is like the same way." Sasuke said and looked over at his friend. Sighing, he looked back at the blue sky that didn't have any clouds in it before it went black. Blinking, he tried to sit up to see what was going on but couldn't.

"Attack Sasuke!" Deidara yelled and tackled the youngest Uchiha.

Underwater, Sasuke looked around and tried to cough. Once he spotted Deidara, he glared like he was going to kill the blond. He was finally relaxed and he had to go ruin it.

Deidara smirked and swam over to the Uchiha that was his personal nurse. Ever since they started the affair, he swore he's liking of the Uchiha turned into something else. He wasn't sure if it'll last for as long as his and Itachi's relationship is but it was worth a shot. That is if he and Itachi ever break up.

Sasuke was taken back by the underwater kiss since Itachi wasn't too far away. Closing his eyes, his hands inched to the waistline of the blond but were smacked away. Deidara was right though. It wasn't the time for any of that. He wanted to though.

Breaking away, Deidara swam away and surfaced for a breath of fresh air. Looking over at his estranged boyfriend, he still saw him curled up under the umbrella with his cell phone in hand. He wasn't sure why he was using the electronic but he had a hunch that it was Hidan. He was waiting for them to argue over the friendship those two had. It had to be something more at times when they were drunk.

It made him feel disgusted over it.

Sasuke surfaced with a cough and saw Naruto bobbing behind a sea turtle. Rolling his eyes, he followed after the two and watched as Naruto tried to follow it underwater. The blond didn't get too far until he had to get a breath of fresh air. "Have a nice trip?"

"Yep until Mr. Turtle decided to go." Naruto chuckled before laying out to be pushed around by the current.

Sasuke nodded and looked back at his brother, seeing Deidara curl up next to him even though it looked like Itachi didn't want it. It had to be because he had something that he didn't want Deidara to see. It hurt to see them like it but it also told him not to act like that with the blond artist. He'll be different then his brother. "Deidara."

**Slower then normal but more action is gonna happen soon. Can't wait to write it! Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Walking inside, damp to the touch, Sasuke kicked his sandals off and walked around the rest of the way barefooted. Coming into the room, he saw his blond friend sitting on his bed with his forehead covered by the blond locks and bags around him. Grabbing his clothes that he discarded earlier, he walked out of the room and to the bathroom to change.

Finishing up with his shirt still off but in his hand, he looked at his hair that wasn't held up by gel. It reminded him so much of his sibling that he felt disgusted with it. Sure he still loves his brother but it made him hate him in the same way. Why would someone do that to their beloved?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, making him stroll over and open it. Looking up, he saw the person he was thinking about and moved out of the way. He could feel the glare that was pointed to him as he walked around him and back to the room that he chose to sleep in.

"Teme what are you going to do about that problem?" Naruto inquired when he saw his friend walk in and close the door.

"I'm not sure. It's only a matter of time before Itachi slips up and someone finds out." Sasuke said as he looked at his lap. He knew what his blond friend was talking about. It was the problem with Deidara and Itachi. The problem being the abuse his lover was going through. Taking a breath, he tossed his head back, feeling his bangs hit his cheeks with the motion.

"What if he doesn't? I mean he's a smart guy. He probably has something planned to keep it under wraps." Naruto suggested as he laid down on the bed with his arms acting like a pillow. He wondered how his brother and father were doing but wasn't going to call until after dinner. Looking over out of the corner of his eye, he sighed. "Why don't you tell your parents how you feel for him?"

"I can't, you know that as well as I do." Sasuke huffed and looked at the ceiling. The sky light showed him the blue sky that he was under a few minutes ago. It just made him think of the long-haired blond that he longed for. Putting his head back the way it was, he got out of the room and started to the front door again.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked as she watched her youngest stop.

"Walking around if that's okay."

She nodded and smiled. Curling up next to her older husband, she sighed. "Make sure you aren't late for dinner."

"Okay." Sasuke replied and slipped his sandals on. Walking out, he felt the breeze hit him, ruffling the ebony hair that he inherited from both his parents. Looking around, he found nothing but silence and the waves lapping at the shoreline. Slipping the shoes off, he walked in the wet sand, leaving foot prints but they soon disappeared when the waves hit his feet and prints.

As he walked, he tossed a couple shells into the water but kept a few for a collection that he might start. Rolling the hard objects in his fingers, he continued his stroll and looked around for anymore that interested him. He could even give them to his mother for Christmas or her birthday.

Stopping the slow stride, he looked around and continued. It was so different to him being near the ocean with no one but his family, secret lover, and best friend there. He was so used to going to school and doing homework.

"Sasu." A voice called but he could barely hear it.

Looking around, the Uchiha teen saw a blob of blond hair in the distance and walked toward it. As he got closer with each step, he knew who it was. The blond hair that was tossed over to one side, covering one eye. The sapphire eye that looked like it was surrounded by guy liner and mascara. The face that wasn't bruised up like it was when he last saw him unless the blond was wearing cover up that was waterproof.

"Sasu is Itachi still in the house?" Deidara asked as he sat down where he was, his feet in the wade still. Looking up, he smiled at the teen that was part of the affair he was in.

"Yeah. He kicked me out of the bathroom when I was changed. Fat bastard." Sasuke muttered and heard the blond crack up over it. "Why are you still out here?"

"To get away from him for a while. I didn't like being cooped up in the same car as him but it had to be done. He probably knows I'm still out here but doesn't care hm." Deidara suggested and slouched. Looking at the trunks that reminded him of Hawaiian shirts, he tugged on the end of them. "What was Itachi like when he was younger?"

"Nice. Caring. Everything you would want for an older brother. We rarely fought over something unless it was his prized books or whatever. We used to do a lot of things together when we were little. He would act like a mother hen when Oka-san was on a business trip and oto-san was left at the house." Sasuke answered and looked around. He didn't know there were rocks this far out but it was a good hiding place.

"Oh. Sounds like he was great back then." Deidara muttered. He got the ass end of the feelings it seemed like. He was being threatened for not doing this or that, hurt when he did do it. Everything that was the negative side of his estranged boyfriend.

Sitting down next to Deidara, Sasuke grabbed a hold of one of the hands that were tugging on the trunks. Looking over at him, he smiled. "He's an ass, I know. But you gotta think, you have someone else besides him in your life."

Deidara smiled, feeling it like it was forced, and nodded. He had Sasuke to be there for him. To show him that there was a chance for love and how passionate and simple, but difficult, making love truly was. Leaning over, his head fell on the broad shoulder and nuzzled it. "Sasu I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do."

Looking up, to the best he could, Deidara stared at the dark eyes that reminded him so much of the relationship he was in with the eldest Uchiha brother. The relationship that was dying like a flower that was cut. Slipping his hand out of the pale hand, he wrapped his arms around the waist. "Sasu what would you do if I showed you how much I love you?"

"I'm not sure. It depends." Sasuke answered with a raised eyebrow. Something about the way the words were spoke made him curious. Feeling a tug on his hand told him to get up and follow his blond lover. He tried to figure out what the blond before him had planned but nothing could come into his mind. "Where are we going Dei?"

"You'll see." Deidara purred as he climbed over a rock and tugged the Uchiha teen along. He wanted to get farther away from the house so he wouldn't be caught. He rather keep this bliss a secret so it could keep him sane longer.

Sasuke kept his eyebrow raised in the air as he followed the artist to wherever he was taking him. Looking back, he watched the house disappear behind rocks until he bumped into the uncovered back of the blond. Stepping back, he stared at nothing and walked beside the sapphire eyed blond that was his. "Where did you find this at?"

"Just now." Deidara replied and started to the cave. Looking around, he saw pools of water that had starfish and other aquatic creatures in. Sitting down, he watched Sasuke poke one of the starfishes and pouted. He smiled at the Uchiha teen that seemed like the complete opposite of his estranged boyfriend. "Sasuke."

"Hm?" The teen looked over and blinked. Something about his blond told him he was up to no good. It had to be that look he was giving or something. Walking over, he felt his hand be taken and tugged down until he was falling. Instead of the hard impact he was expecting, he found his body floating in the air. Looking over, he sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Gomen." The blond artist mumbled and pushed the Uchiha down onto his back, after turning him around. Pushing his bang behind his ear with some of it still falling in his sight, he climbed over the teen that was helping him feel like a better person in a bad way.

"Dei . . ." Sasuke trailed off with his voice wavering at the kiss that was pressed against his neck. A sharp nip caused his body to jump but be pushed down by the blond that was above him. Looking around, he found nothing of the artist that was teasing him. "Deidara?"

"What is it hm?" Deidara purred as he pulled away from the pale neck that had a couple of nips that made the skin turn red.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you." The blond answered softly as his hands worked on getting under the shirt and teased the pale skin until he felt the teen jump at the butterfly touches. Smirking, he pressed his lips quickly to Sasuke's, looking for entrance when he nipped the bottom lip of his lover.

Taking a quick breath, he complied and struggled to keep himself out of the fog that was coming into his mind. Looking into the sapphire eyes, he saw emotions making them dance with happiness and life. This was what the blond wanted. He knew it now. Wrapping his arms around the waist, he pulled him closer until he could feel the artist's erection through the thin material.

"Sasu. Please." Deidara pleaded against the pale lips that barely had any color to them. Looking into the raven eyes, he saw his answer. Pulling away but feeling the touches the Uchiha teen was giving him, he sucked in a breath. Pushing on the shirt, he revealed the broad chest and tried to take the clothing off the teen's chest.

Sasuke let go of the waist of his lover, raising his arms and letting him take his muscle shirt off. A gasp escaped him quickly when he felt his perked nipple be taken by the college student's mouth and be teased. Biting his lip, he looked down and watched him as he felt himself be teethed and making him harder. "Dei dammit."

Deidara smiled at the voice that was near moaning and turned to the neglected nub. Teething it and giving it the same treatment as the other, he felt the Uchiha's hand dig at the waistline of the trunks. Swatting the hand away, he enjoyed the whine. He wanted to tease him for as long as possible. It was his way of showing how much he meant to him.

"Come on Dei." Sasuke whined – something that is rare for him – and reached for the waistline again. His hand was swatted away once more but felt the blond student jump when his other hand palmed his erection.

"You jer-jerk." Deidara stuttered as he swore he felt different from being lustful. Looking down at the Uchiha teen, he leaned down and kissed the Uchiha once more. Taking a breath and pulling away, he got up off the high school student and smiled.

"That can't be it." Sasuke jumped to conclusions as he watched his secret lover take a few steps back. Pushing his torso up, he watched him as he stopped with a smile dancing on the cream-colored face.

"I'm not that mean unless you want me to." Deidara said softly. Looking over his shoulder, he found nothing of any interruptions and turned to look at his beloved.

"You can be."

The blond artist laughed at the mutter and took one step closer to his Uchiha. Blinking, his hand dug and tugged the waistline down until it showed the start of his hairline. Watching the reaction, he smiled more as he worked on getting the clothing below his waists and letting the friction of the fabric send his senses wild.

"Deidara." Sasuke groaned and worked on getting his shorts off, along with his boxers. Tossing the clothing away, he watched as the college student made more of his self be exposed until it was just holding his own erection down.

"Do you like?" Deidara wondered with half lidded eyes. He wanted to laugh at how desperate the Uchiha seemed when he saw him working on himself. Stepping over, he stopped the pumping and sat on the taunt stomach of his Uchiha lover. "I asked if you like it."

Sasuke nodded hastily and tried to get around the artist for his erection that was throbbing for a touch. When he couldn't touch it, he tried to get the trunks of his blond lover. His hand was swatted away again. It was almost like Deidara was trying to see if he was able to last for long periods until he could let go.

"I'm glad then." Deidara purred and got off the stomach and stepped back away. He smirked a little more when Sasuke didn't try to pump himself again. It seemed fair that he shouldn't tease the dark-haired teen anymore. Pushing the swimming trunks down, he kicked them off and strolled over to his secret lover.

Sitting down, he sucked in a breath when he was pushed away and sitting on the cold rock. Looking over, he tried to figure out what the Uchiha teen was doing but couldn't. Why did they have to be so mysterious?

Crawling over, Sasuke looked into the sapphire eyes. He smiled and looked down at the manhood of his lover. Taking hold of it, his tongue ran lazily against his tip, feeling the blond try to buck.

"Sasuke but I'm-"

"I don't care if you are the uke. Seme's are allowed to be able to give head to their lovers." Sasuke interjected and went back to work. He saw it was fair since he's been blown and able to make love to the blond. Taking a breath, he let go of the weeping head and blew air on it. Watching his beloved squirm at the feeling made him chuckle.

Deidara wasn't sure what happened but he pushed Sasuke back until he was laying there. Even though it hurt a little, he started to get himself prepared for what was to come. Taking a breath, it escaped as a gasp with a wince when he stuck a second finger inside himself.

Sasuke pushed his torso up and watched the blond as he stretched himself. He didn't think he was that big but he didn't compare himself with others. As he kept his gaze on his blond lover, he wanted to work on himself until he climaxed but it would only stop the erotic act in front of him.

For good measure Deidara put in a third finger and felt his weeping head be toyed with. Looking down with a gasp, he watched Sasuke roll his thumb on top of it, toying him until he was ready to burst. When the touch disappeared, a whine escaped him along with his fingers coming out of his stretched self.

Laying back down, Sasuke watched as Deidara squatted down until he was positioned over Sasuke's cock. In a blink of an eye, he went down on the manhood that was weeping also. He wanted to come then but didn't. He had a feeling there was more to the act instead of just that.

There was when Deidara started to come up until the head was still in and came down. He tried to pick up the pace until he was riding his Uchiha lover. With each thrust that he did, he felt it hit his prostate. It sent spots to be in his vision until he thought he was going to pass out from bliss.

With each slide that was faster then the rest until they were pretty much the same, Sasuke felt pressure build in his lower regions. Reaching over, he gripped Deidara's manhood and pumped it in time with the thrusts his lover was doing. Taking a breath, it escaped in a gasp as he thought he was going to come. He almost did.

Deidara wasn't too far behind him until he actually came. Feeling the thrusting quicken, he sputtered, sending his seed onto them and collapsed after releasing. Looking into the ebony eyes, he smiled and felt Sasuke come with him.

Sasuke felt that bliss an orgasm gave when he felt Deidara's walls clench around him, causing more friction to happen. He wanted to ride out the feeling but didn't since he saw that Deidara was just laying there. Reaching up, he moved the bang again, letting him glance at the face that he fell for. "I love you."

"I love you too, hm." Deidara whispered and press his lips to Sasuke's tenderly. If it was possible, he would choose Sasuke in an instant. Sure he'll have to worry about Hidan and Itachi but when it came to this moment, he would want to stay in it forever. "How did you like the little strip tease?"

"Wasn't much but I liked it either way." Sasuke chuckled when he got slapped playfully by his blond. Sitting up, he grabbed for his clothes and slipped them back on. Looking behind him, he saw Deidara cleaning himself off which Sasuke shrugged off. He can do that when he gets a shower that night.

"When is Itachi moving out for that job?" Deidara asked as he walked to his Uchiha lover.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even know he got a job." The Uchiha teen answered and looked down at his love. It had to be a new thing that he hadn't heard yet. That had to be it.

"Itachi told me when we were heading here. Its part of the plan that the college offered since they were part of a new subject that they offered. He's going to be moving to one of the smaller islands." Deidara explained and glanced over at Sasuke.

"He hasn't said anything about moving. If he's moving to one of the smaller islands instead of staying here in Honshu means that he'll be gone most of the time except holidays." Sasuke pondered out loud and walked ahead of his artist.

"Yeah. I have a couple of years left at the college so I won't be going with him. You know what that means." Deidara said with a slight purr as he rubbed the broad shoulders of his secret lover. He was happy that his tormenter was moving but it also meant that it would be hard to predict when he was going to come around. That was the only down side to it.

"I can't wait then." Sasuke said and stopped. When Deidara was beside him, he captured the pink lips that were going to be just his. Now if it lasted, he would be a happy man.

**:3 so how was it? Please review. Oh, I hope you guys liked Naruto with the Mr. Turtle scene in the last chapter. I loved writing that. Miyuki-ice-fox liked it when I told her about it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Something told Itachi to get out of the house and walk around. He hadn't seen much of Deidara since he was swimming around but there was something else. It was unsettling, making his stomach get butterflies or he felt like he was going to be sick. The older Uchiha wasn't sure which one but it just made him look around.

He found nothing of the blond that was his. It was deserted. As he strolled around, he found nothing for footprints or steps that would lead him away. As he combed the stretch of sand, he wandered around, his gaze flickering everywhere for the blond.

"Where the hell are you? Dammit Deidara. Just wait until tonight." Itachi hissed to himself as he looked around and climbed over rocks. Something made him stop though.

Squatting down, he narrowed his eyes. Grabbing the object, he looked at Sasuke's sandal and looked around for his sibling. Just like Deidara he found nothing of the younger Uchiha. It was getting to the point he was going to show Deidara how much this was pissing him off when everyone went to bed.

Climbing over another thing of rocks, he stopped when he found something interesting. A cave. Looking back, he noticed that it was able to be seen from the house, maybe from the balcony but not at ground level. Stepping silently through the sand, he peeked in.

Anger, jealousy swirled together until he could barely see straight. Those faces that Deidara was making as he sat down onto the hardened cock of his brother were supposed to be his. Not Sasuke's. Watching Sasuke as he pleasured the blond until he threw his head back in complete bliss made him want to do something about it.

That would ruin everything though. Slipping away from the cave and heading to the house again. Once he thought it was a good distance away, Itachi smirked with his phone coming out of his pocket. Dialing the familiar number, he held the object to his ear.

Hearing the drunken slur made him smile more at his friend. "Hidan, it's Itachi. You were right about that thing you told me about."

His silver haired friend asked him what he was talking about, making him roll his eyes as he leaned against his car. Looking at the house, he nodded to his father and continued to listen to his drunken friend.

"No you told me a while back that you caught Sasuke coming out of Deidara and Sasori's place. It wasn't that at all." Itachi explained and listened to more of his friend. "I just caught them fucking, that's what."

Hearing the laugh made him glare at the phone and put it back to his ear. Rolling his eyes, the eldest Uchiha brother wanted to hang up on the drunk but didn't. Hidan was right. He should have listened to him when it came down to it. He was stupid. Now he had to come up with something to put Sasuke in his place, along with Deidara.

But what though?

**Short chapter but gives you a glimpse at Itachi and his contemplation against Sasuke. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sasuke climbed into bed and laid on his stomach. Looking at his friend, he nodded and buried his head under the futon covers so he could get some sleep. As he listened to the one-sided conversation of his friend's, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. When he finally found it, he smirked a little.

Naruto looked over at his friend and shook his head. Sasuke reminded him so much of a ball under a blanket or something since he didn't see anything of his friend's head.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he found Naruto's face in his, making him kick his blond friend away. "Dobe what the hell was that for?"

"You need to come see this." Naruto stated without answering the question. Tugging on his friend's hand, he made his way to the kitchen where Deidara was helping Mikoto with breakfast.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over his blond lover for anything. He didn't see anything wrong until he noticed the wrap that was around the wrist on the artist's right hand. "What happened?"

"Oh . . . this. I fell and landed on it really awkwardly when I was going to bed." Deidara said even it was a complete lie. He didn't fall. Itachi done it because he couldn't find him. Even thinking about it made him hurt all over. "So I gotta keep it wrapped for a little bit. At least that's what your mom says."

She nodded and went on cooking.

Sasuke didn't think it was possible to do that. Looking over at his brother, he tried to act innocent when Sasuke knew it was him. He wanted to say something about it but couldn't. He didn't have proof that Itachi was hurting Deidara. The youngest Uchiha needed to get proof before accusing someone of something.

Breakfast went by silently, almost slowly for the Uchiha teen that wanted to expose Itachi of what he was doing. Taking a bite of his apple, he tried to think of ways to do it.

"I'm going to be moving in a few weeks." Itachi stated, breaking the silence that was in the room.

"For what?" Fugaku questioned as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I got offered a job for a company. It's south in one of the smaller islands but its still a job." Itachi explained and ignored the glare that was on him. He knew that it was Sasuke doing it all but wasn't sure why. It had to be because of the wrist. He shrugged and went on eating.

"That's great." Mikoto chimed and rushed over to hug her oldest.

Sasuke knew it was a ruse to get attention away from the hurt wrist that just happened. He finished first and went to go change. Biting his lip, he kept himself silent so he wouldn't have his parents yell at him for saying what he wanted.

Changing out of his sleeping clothes, he stood in the room and tried to keep himself sane. How could his brother do that to someone? He wanted to know the answers that seem impossible. Pulling on a shirt, he stepped out of the room and into the living room. "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing."

He wasn't sure who answered but didn't care. He just wanted to get out of the house that had his brother. There was only a couple of days left until they were heading back home and he had to enjoy it before going insane. He had to. Naruto wouldn't let him down if he didn't.

"Teme I wanna go find Mr. Turtle again." Naruto blurted out as he sat down beside his pale friend. Looking over, he was expecting to see a statue of the Uchiha but it was still the real person.

"Then go find him."

"I can't without your help since Deidara can barely move his wrist." Naruto complained and fell down onto his back. Looking at the sky, he grumbled to himself about everything.

"You know I can't help it. If it wasn't for Itachi doing that then you wouldn't have a problem. Why don't you go ask him to make a sand castle?" Sasuke suggested and looked down just in time for the tanned teen to scream. He watched as a crab that looked to be the same one from yesterday was trying to drag Naruto by his ear. It wasn't working through.

"Let go you stupid crab! I said let go! That hurts!" Naruto screamed and sat up with it hanging like an earring. Glaring to the side, he wanted the creature to feel it but wasn't sure if it was. "Teme get this thing off."

Sasuke nodded and started to pull, smirking at the pain he was giving his clueless friend. It was his fault for laying down and tormenting the crab yesterday. Once it was off, he threw it into the water with a little splash. "You know you kinda deserved it."

"I did not!" Naruto whined with a whimper as he held his ear.

Sighing, Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and went inside. Sitting down on the couch, he saw his mother curled up on his father's lap with a crossword or something in her hands. Looking away and getting up, he went to the room and sat down on the bed.

He worried about Deidara since in those weeks until Itachi was gone, he could be hurt severely. It was only a matter of time and it scared him. Itachi might kill Deidara one of these days if he was drunk enough or the blond did something to really set him off. "Damn it."

**Poor Naruto. I guess payback is a bitch when it comes to things. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sasuke's glare never wavered as he watched his brother walk around in the house, blocking him of the movie that was on. Following the older Uchiha, he started to growl in annoyance until he snapped. "If you're so fucking worried over something then why the hell don't you do something?"

He was lucky that his parents weren't in the room or surrounding rooms to hear his outburst. The Uchiha teen watched his brother stop his pacing and turn to him with a smile that usually meant no good.

"Why don't you stay out of my fucking business gaki?" Itachi hissed as his finger pointed at the slightly shorter Uchiha.

Rolling his eyes, he went back to watching the movie that Naruto told him would be good but wasn't sure of it so far. It was a foreign film that had subtitled but it still didn't make any sense to him. The next time he saw his blond friend. Shutting the television off, he headed to his room when he felt something grab the collar of his shirt and yank him back.

"I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot. I'm ready to skin you alive but oka-san and oto-san won't like me then." Itachi hissed as his eyes narrowed. "I hope you're ready to meet your maker."

"You wish." Sasuke spat and shoved the hand off his shirt and went to his room. Closing the door and locking it so he wouldn't be interrupted by his estranged brother, he flopped onto his bed. Why couldn't it be like the old days? He wanted to know the answer to the impossible question that might have no answer.

Closing his eyes, he stared at the darkness of his subconsciousness. All he wondered about was how the blond was since the trip that ended a few days ago. Most of all he wondered about the wrist that his brother hurt. Taking a breath, he got off the bed and undid the lock and went on the room.

Ignoring the rambling that Itachi was doing to their father about how he was going to get all his things to where he was going to live, he slipped on his shoes and went outside to the humidity. He was waiting for rain to happen since the weather forecaster said something about it having a chance of rain.

As he strolled down the sidewalk that seems unbearable to be on, he looked around and saw nothing but silence. Stopping at the corner, he looked around and saw a family wading in a pool but that was about it. Everything else seemed dead to him.

Carrying himself, he stopped in front of the door that he was wanting to be at. Knocking, it didn't seem like it was less then a few seconds until it was open. Sasori was standing there with a raised eyebrow that fell when he saw who it was.

"I was expecting Itachi." He grumbled and moved aside for the teen to come in.

Sasuke shook his head and took his sandals off. Looking around he took in the aroma of paint that made him cover his nose. "Who's painting?"

"I am. Getting ahead on some projects for exhibits. Why are you here?" Sasori almost wanted to demand but kept it in his usual tone. Looking back, he saw the dark-haired teen follow after him into the living room where Deidara was stretched out with an ice pack on his forehead. "Guess who's here?"

"I know he's Uchiha so that narrows it down to a two. So it's either Itachi or Sasuke." Deidara rambled and sat up with the ice pack being put on his back. He smiled at his secret lover and sighed. "I take it Itachi's busy then."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the arm of the couch. "I was thinking about taking you to dinner because Itachi's going down to look at apartments with Hidan. That means they'll be gone for a while."

Deidara tackled his lover to the floor and kissed him quickly. "I would like that. Where do you want to go then?"

"It's up to you."

Deidara was taken back and showed it by getting off his Uchiha lover. It wasn't every day that someone – especially his secret affair – told him he could choose where they were dining. Touching his forehead and touching his own, he furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't feel warm."

"You are acting like a weirdo. He's being a gentleman compared to Itachi who enjoys being an ass." Sasori growled and booted his step brother a little in the rump. Shaking his head, he walked away and went to the studio so he could work on something. He didn't want to put up with the two.

Sasuke shook his head and leaned up until his forehead was touching the blond's. "So where do you want to go Dei-chan?"

A blush colored his cheeks at the feminine nickname and looked away. Playing with the ends of his shirt, Deidara tried to think of any place he liked to dine. The last time he'd been anywhere, he was with his parents and celebrating getting second place in an exhibit. He couldn't remember the name of it. "Sasori where was that place-"

"Akimichi restaurant." Sasori answered and went on mixing the colors he needed.

"Then let's go." Sasuke said with a small smile. It would be weird since it was his friend's family that owned the food joint. Getting up from where he sat, he stretched and offered a hand to Deidara. "How's your wrist feeling?"

"Sore but not like it was." Deidara replied and took the hand. He smiled and tugged on the hand that was in his. As he walked to the door, he snickered to himself. He's always wondered about a lot of things when it came to that new shop that was in town. Slipping his flip flops on, he waited for his Uchiha lover to and walked out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the blond's shoulder. He didn't see a smile or just couldn't see it like he wanted to. It scared him and excited him at the same time as they made their way to town and stopped in front of a shop.

Raising an eyebrow, he swore he felt all the heat and color drain from his face when he saw what read on the sign. Shaking his head, he tried to pull his hand free when it was rare for him to struggle to do anything. He used to struggle when going to the dentist when he was younger because he dreaded it. He still dreaded it to this day. "No, I refuse to go in there."

"You're no fun Sasu-kun. I thought you would do anything for me when it comes to love making." Deidara tried to make him feel terrible so he would walk in. Looking behind him, he watched color rush into the white face and make it go red. He smiled at the blush and tugged on the hand again. "Please. What's wrong with it?"

"A guy at school, who we hate might I add because he brags about sleeping with this or that girl or guy, took Naruto and I here." Sasuke groaned at the memory and slapped his forehead. How much he hated that experience would outweigh the world.

"Nice. So you already know Konan-chan and Pain-kun. Well he goes by Pain but I don't think that's his real name." Deidara ranted and zipped his lips. He walked into the building with his secret lover in tow and smiled at the purple haired woman that waved to them.

"Ah Deidara so you're back to buy something aren't you?" She questioned as her hazel eyes looked behind the blond man and saw someone behind him. "Itachi get sick of you then?"

Deidara shook his head with a pout. He wanted that to happen but it hadn't yet. "No."

"Then why is he in – hey don't I recognize you?" Konan blurted out as she walked around the counter and got into Sasuke's face. "Yeah I do. You came in here with that black haired guy and blond kid."

"This is Sasuke hm. He's . . ." Deidara trailed off, unsure how to explain that Sasuke was his boyfriend's brother.

"Itachi's brother. He used to rant about him when he was in college." A male voice entered the room with the sound of footsteps.

Everyone but Konan turned to look at the orange haired man that had multiple piercing and reminded Sasuke of a punk or goth person.

"So I see what's going on now." The hazel eyed woman said with a smile and poked the dazed Uchiha in the cheek. Standing up straight, she took a breath and let it out of her nose. "When did you start seeing him?"

"A few months ago at least. I can't remember the exact date."

"It was March twenty fifth when we started seeing each other." Sasuke grumbled and closed his phone. He had it on the calender since Itachi didn't look in his phone. Looking up, he watched the lone woman smile and pinch Deidara's cheeks.

"That is so cute. You're like an undercover agent in a way. Good for you but that still doesn't explain why you two are in here?" She asked at the end with a raised eyebrow. Looking back, she watched her husband walk around with stock in his hands. She smiled and winked at him, seeing a blush color his cheeks but that was about it.

"I want to experiment with Sasuke." Deidara said softly as if he was embarrassed that he was in a sex shop with his secret lover and wanting to buy toys.

"Konan don't tease him." Pain warned and went back to working the shelves.

She groaned and slouched her shoulders. "You're no fun Painie."

He rolled his eyes and went to the back to get more things.

Sasuke looked around and swore he could get a nosebleed if he thought of using the objects on the blond in front of him. He did want to try things out, to see if they drove the artist wild until he was ready to explode. Even thinking of it, he was ready to pounce of the long-haired college student and ravish him there on the floor. He couldn't though.

"Okay." She chimed and walked around, and pulling the closest things off the shelves and explaining what they were. She snickered when she held up a ring that was unlatched. "This my friends is the cock ring. Snap it on and your partner can't cum at all until you take it off. I used on Pain a few times when he tries to be quick."

"Konan." Pain grumbled and laid his head in his hands. He didn't understand why he married the purple haired woman besides her falling for a cheesy pickup line at a club. It was just going to be a one night stand but it turned into something more.

"It's true. I won't lie. It works every time. Then you got the regular handcuffs to keep your uke or seme, depends, on a short leash. These sell well especially around Valentine's Day." Konan went on and walked ahead. "Then you got the regular dildo with it coming pretty much dead or as a vibrator. Also, you have your regular camera."

"Why would you need a camera?" Sasuke inquired and poked the machine before falling back behind his blond lover.

"There are instances where someone works away from home and leaves someone. They can make a video for them or sex photos." She explained. "Pretty much porn either way."

"Why did you get into this business?" Sasuke thought the two was insane for opening up a shop like this and not being shut down. He didn't understand how people would use beads with string to torment their partners with.

"Well it's different and it makes good money in the long run. Would you run a shop that was different from everyone else?" She asked with a smile as she twirled a pair of handcuffs on her finger.

"It depends."

She nodded and went on explaining. Once she was done, she saw Deidara go around and look at a few while Sasuke just stood there. Sighing, she put her arm on his shoulders and pulled him close. "You want to know Sasuke. These things are good because they heat up the bedroom really easy. Instead of just pounding into him, the boring way, spice it up."

She looked down and saw that he was battling with himself. She smiled a little more and walked over to her husband. "He's different from Itachi."

"Yeah." Pain grumbled and looked up from his cell. "He's completely different from him."

Sasuke walked over to Deidara as he set down the beads and smiled. It felt forced to the teen but Konan was right. He wanted to spice things up instead of the same old thing. Grabbing a hold of a hand that was reaching for a vibrator, he felt the blond's sapphire gaze on him. "Are you thinking of yourself or both of us?"

"Both. I'm just waiting for your input on them." Deidara said and leaned closer to the Uchiha. Holding up the beads, he looked up at his Uchiha teen and watched as a blush color the pale cheeks pink. "I take that as a yes."

"Fine then. If you want to be like that, then I'll be like this." Sasuke said and strolled across the room and grabbed the cock ring.

Shaking his head, he swore it felt like he was having a good time. "This means war."

"Then let's see it." Sasuke argued and walked around the room and picked up one of the dildos that vibrated but glared when he saw Deidara pick up a pair of handcuffs.

Pain shook his head at the two while Konan laughed. He wasn't sure how they were going to pay for anything but Konan was enjoying the little war.

"I think we're good." Deidara said and grabbed a hold of the chain that held Sasuke's wrists together. "We're ready."

Konan couldn't stop laughing and fell off her stool. She tried to calm herself but couldn't. "That was funny but also it was adorable. I love it!"

Pain rolled his eyes and scanned the bar codes on the objects, undoing the handcuffs that were on Sasuke's wrists. He looked over at the blond artist and told him the total.

Leaning over the counter even if he didn't really have to, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the woman that had a pierced lip. He thought she lost it with the way she was carrying on.

"Konan will you quit it? Or you'll be tied to the bed tonight," Pain threatened as he gave the blond artist his change.

"You're mean!" Konan squeaked as she stood up straight and tried to tower over the man.

Deidara waved to the two and walked out of the building with Sasuke behind him with no bags in his hands. Deidara didn't blame him in a way since he wasn't an adult just yet. "So we'll drop this off at my place with Sasori-nii wondering what is in them then go out to eat. Is that a plan?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a blush as he thought back to all the toys. He couldn't believe he just bought some with his lover so they could spice things up more even if he thought the blond was good at it already. Sighing, he looked into one of the black bags and saw the handcuffs that were around his wrists.

Looks like the sex just got kinkier then it already was.

Gaki: Brat

**I wanted to do this chapter. I don't know why but I blame reading Sasuke's Coupon Book by xXxCookie-MonsterxXx. I loved reading that, along with Don't Choke and Operation: Sunshine. I'm kinda telling you to check her stuff out if you haven't already. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When everything was dropped off with Sasori trying to look into the bags, almost falling over because of it, they went back out of the house even if Sasuke wanted to try one of the toys out then. It'll have to wait though. He had bigger fish to fry.

Standing outside the bustling building, he looked at it with Deidara by his side. He wasn't sure how to take it but Chouji did say for them to be there. He just didn't get a chance to be at the grand opening.

"I'm hungry." The blond artist slightly complained with his stomach adding in its two senses. Looking down at it, he would have said something to it and punch it but didn't.

"Then let's go in." Sasuke said and walked into the building with his boyfriend. Stopping, he looked around and tried to find Chouji but couldn't find the brunette.

"How many?" A voice asked and made both turn to the host. "Sasuke?"

"Chouji! I barely recognized you." Sasuke said and smiled at his friend. He clapped hands with his friend who had his hair down instead of the regular way he had it. "Oh two."

The brunette haired teen nodded and grabbed two menus. He started to walk through the hallways with his friend and other person following him. "Do you guys want a booth or table?"

"Deidara?" Sasuke inquired and looked down at the short blond.

"Booth please." Deidara said. He didn't expect to be asked that from the Uchiha. Biting his lip without letting it be shown, he tried to take it in. Itachi never let him chose where to sit at, what movie he wanted to see, and etc. Sasuke was letting him choose where he wanted to go and everything. It was almost like he was living in a fantasy that would never come true. He wanted it to and it was in front of him but there were some cases where Itachi did let him chose what to do.

Sitting down, Sasuke thanked his childhood friend and took the menu that was offered to him.

"I'm glad you made it Sasuke. I was starting to think you were taking back your word when you were the only one that hasn't showed up." Chouji stated. "Kiba and everyone else showed up with their families but I didn't see you."

"I was probably busy and forgot. Gomen Chouji."

"Its fine. Enjoy." The brunette haired teen said and walked away.

Looking over the menu, Sasuke found what he was getting to drink which was a herbal tea and looked up at his blond lover. He smiled and looked back down to see what food was offered.

"Hello and welcome to Akimichi. What would you like to drink?" A man asked with his tablet ready.

"Herbal tea." Sasuke said and went back to looking for something to eat.

"Lemonade." Deidara answered and looked up at his lover. It was silent besides the chatter around them. "Thanks Sasuke."

"For what?" The Uchiha teen asked and tore his gaze away from the paper that was laminated.

"For doing all these things for me. It means a lot. Your brother never does anything like this for me or its rare. He never lets me choose where to go to see a movie, what to see, or anything that you do. It means a lot." Deidara said and looked out the window. He saw the dark approaching clouds that told him a storm might be coming. Looking back, he smiled.

"It's nothing. I rather see you happy then miserable." Sasuke said and fell silent as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Would you like to order now or have a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes please." Deidara answered and went back to the looking at the menu.

When the waiter came back, they ordered and handed back the menus. It was silent between them as Sasuke looked around and at his blond.

"What do you want to do after this?" Sasuke inquired. It seemed like the silence was getting on his nerves, making him wonder what was going on in the mind of his lover.

"Go home. I left my cell there so I don't have Itachi blowing the damn thing up." Deidara chuckled and leaned with his elbows on the table. "Unless you have something else planned."

"Maybe I do." Sasuke said and watched the only visible eyebrow to rise.

"I'm curious now." Deidara said and leaned back when he saw the food come to them. He was surprised that it didn't take that long but they might have screwed off a lot of time and didn't realize it.

There were a few words between them while they ate. They looked up at each other at different periods and that was about it.

Sasuke paid for it which didn't really surprise Deidara since Sasuke paid for the movie on their last date. When they stepped outside, the Uchiha teen looked up at the sky and felt a sprinkle hit him in the eye. "They did say it was supposed to rain."

"Finally." Deidara groaned and followed after his taller lover back to their place. When they went up the flagstone that Sasori put out, the heavens let loose. He ran up the steps and got into the house and watched as Sasuke took his time. "You're gonna get drenched hm!"

"I don't care. It feels good!" Sasuke hollered back and walked around in the downpour until he was pulled in by the blond. Kicking his sandals off, he followed the blond to his room and was tossed a towel.

"Dry off." The blond artist slightly ordered but didn't like it. It reminded him so much of Itachi that it made him feel disgusted with himself and others.

Peeling off the shirt he had on, he tossed it across the hallway to the bathroom, nearly hitting Sasori as he walked by. Closing the door, he took off his shorts and did the same thing to it.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?"

"You'll see." Sasuke stated and rushed up and tackled the blond into his bed. Hovering over him, he nuzzled the neck that seemed delectable then any other dessert that was out in the world. Kissing it, he wanted to do more but couldn't or it would raise suspicions with his brother. He didn't want that. He was almost done with his sibling until the blond under him would be his.

"Sasu-kun." Deidara groaned when he felt his jaw line get nibbled. Tilting his head away, he looked at the bags before closing his eyes with a moan.

Smiling the half naked Uchiha started to strip his lover out of the clothes he had and tossed them casually around the room. He didn't care where they went. Feeling the man under him press up against him, letting him feel the arousal he had through the material made him want to rush himself but he didn't want to. He wanted to take his time; to show the artist that he was everything to Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Another smile at the words as he pulled the shorts off the legs, letting him see the arousal that was pressed against him. Looking over at the bags, he shook his head. It wasn't time for them to use those. Pressing his lips against the pale pink ones of his secret love, he nipped at him for entrance. When he was accepted and was able to get in to the taste the man that was underneath him.

"Stop teasing." Deidara said against the pale lips of his beloved. Laying his head back and breaking the contact, he tried to feel anything of the Uchiha above him. When the material of his boxers was gone, he jumped at the cool air that was around him.

Sasuke tossed the soiled clothing aside along with his own. His gaze fell to the black bags again but still didn't think it was the right moment to use them. Grabbing a hold of Deidara's hand, he squeezed it and caught the blond looking at him. "Let's try something new."

Deidara was waiting for the Uchiha teen to go and get the cock ring but he never left the blond. Feeling his member be taken by a hand and feeling the heat against his, he looked. His member was pressed against Sasuke's with his hand holding them there before his hand glided around them. "Sasuke you devil."

"I want to be a devil but also an angel." Sasuke whispered and pumped the members faster until he and the blond were panting from the feeling. The bliss, high, ecstasy, whatever you wanted to call it was hitting them like waves until it was getting to be too much for them.

Deidara sat up and buried his face in the broad shoulder of his lover, screaming out his name when his climax hit him like the hardest wave he experienced yet.

Hearing his name made Sasuke go over the edge until he was coming with their seed mixing together on their torso. As he panted, he released their limp members and held onto his blond who was releasing his hot air on his shoulder and chest.

"You cease to amaze me." Deidara panted and pulled away to look into the dark eyes of his lover. He rested his forehead back on the broad shoulder, comfortable like that even if they should get a shower or something to clean themselves up.

"I want that. I was going to use the handcuffs on you or something else though." Sasuke said and felt the blond pull away again to look at him. He started to laugh and got off the bed that was somewhat soiled. Looking out the window, it was still a downpour but it didn't bother him.

Deidara shook his head and tossed the sheet to the foot of the bed. Crawling over, he laid down nestled his head on his favorite pillow that Sasori had a tendency of calling Mr. Squeezie. He never understood his step brother at times with some of the things he did.

Sasuke crawled in, unsure what was going on but when the sheet was tossed over them and Deidara nestled his head against his chest, he knew what was going on. Looking down and moving the blond bang, he watched his lover as he fell asleep with the sound of rain hitting the roof. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he knew it was right next to his love.

Sasori shook his head and sighed. If only his step brother knew what was going on. While the two were gone, Itachi had called and he didn't like the words. 'Deidara is going to be mine whether I have to show him it by taking Sasuke away or not'.

**This isn't the end. There has to be a twist which will come when it wants to. I know this sounded cheesy and cliché but that happens. Also, I've noticed that I'm so used to doing stories that follow guys instead of girls because of one thing, I rarely do Oc pairings any more and I've been struggling with a lot of things. One of those things is trying to understand myself and what I want to do. I'm thinking about getting an evaluation done with a doctor and see if I can start going through with being transgender. I'm a girl but I got a feeling I might feel better as a guy. Please review and thank you for listening to my rant.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Deidara woke up and saw that his secret lover was still asleep. Reaching over he touched the pale cheek and smiled. It seemed like a dream for the blond artist. Everything about the relationship felt like a fantasy that he was living in his subconscious instead of being reality. Sitting up, he got out of bed and watched to see if he woke the teen.

He didn't. Strolling across the room, he pulled on his clothes that were dry and saw that the rain had slowed finally. It was just a steady drizzle instead of the downpour that they made love under. Blushing at it, he sat down on the side of the bed he was on. Looking over at the bags, he got off the place he was in and put them in the closet with some of his clothes that needed to be hung up.

"Deidara we've got a problem or you have a problem." Sasori hissed through the door with a knock.

Looking back at his Uchiha, he saw that he didn't wake from the knock. Walking over to the wooden object, trying to keep his footsteps silent, he opened it and saw the irritated mask that Sasori had on. Shaking his head, he looked back at Sasuke and then his brother. "What?"

"Itachi's coming over. He just called so you better get him out of here." The auburn haired artist suggested and walked away. It wasn't his problem that Sasuke was asleep in the bed of his step brother. It was his problem if they got caught and Deidara was hurt because of it. He wouldn't stand to even think of it.

"Shit hm." Deidara cursed and rushed over, shaking the dark-haired teen until he was looking around.

"Wha?"

"Get dressed. And get out of here." Deidara hissed, feeling that acid of the order bit back at him. Running into the bathroom, he got the clothes that his secret lover was wearing and tossed them at the Uchiha that was crawling out of bed.

Sasuke kept an eyebrow raised at the reason for being rushed but dressed anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Your fucking brother's coming that's what's wrong." Deidara said through clenched teeth and ran out to look at the garage. When he saw the familiar car that was his estranged boyfriend's, he was kicking himself across the Pacific to the America for being so stupid. Running back, he looked around and knew that his window was too high for the Uchiha to jump. "Hide in here until I can get Itachi distracted. If you know we're not in here and downstairs, I want you to go to Sasori's room, I don't care how pissed he gets and go down the tree."

Sasuke was pushed into the closet and had the door slammed in his face. Trying to keep his breath soft and unable to be heard in case his brother did come into the room. He prayed that he didn't because at times it seemed like his brother could sense anything that was going on around him, especially when it came to surprise birthday parties.

Deidara stopped when he came to the steps and tried to get down them in a normal pace so it wouldn't alert his other Uchiha. Reaching the bottom step, he walked down the hall and saw Itachi standing there with his shoes being taken off. "Itachi."

"Dei." Itachi greeted and looked at the mess up hair. "Did you take a nap?"

"Yeah. I was during the downpour because it was a lot cooler." Deidara replied with a smile, petting some of his hair down. Feeling his hand be taken by the Uchiha that done the damage, he was led into the living room where Sasori was nowhere to be seen. "How's everything going?"

"Stressful." Itachi answered and his eyebrows furrowed. Looking around, he tried to find the source of the stench that was in the air. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Smells like someone's been sweating and something else. It's salty." Itachi said as he looked around the room once more. Looking back at the blond, he sighed. Shaking his head, he dragged the artist closer to him until he was almost sitting on his lap.

Sasuke didn't hear anything but muffled sounds down the steps. Looking around, he caught sight of Sasori and froze.

"You better be getting if you are." Sasori hissed in his whisper and opened his door. Seeing the younger Uchiha race, and silently, to his room, he closed the door behind him. Rubbing his temples, he tried to stay calm.

Sasuke looked around at the room and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't different from the blond's except there were a lot of papers cluttering the room. Turning to look at Sasori, he stopped when he swore he heard something.

Pushing the blond off him, Itachi rose from where he sat and looked around. Something didn't feel right to him, almost like there was a secret that wasn't for him to know. Grabbing a hold of the wrist that he harmed on the trip, he pulled Deidara up the steps and looked around for anything. Nothing seemed out of order to him. "Where's your brother at?"

"Probably in his room or somewhere else in the house." Deidara said even if his gut was telling him he was in his room. It made him wonder if Sasuke was in there with him and actually getting out of here. The sapphire eyed artist didn't want anything to happen to his secret lover.

Opening the door to the blond's room, he looked around and found nothing wrong with it either. Letting go of the wrist that was in his grasp, he looked back and watched Deidara rub it and opened the closet. Still nothing. He swore there was something going on that he wasn't in the know about.

Seeing the door open and seeing nothing of his lover, Deidara felt relief flood his system. That meant that Sasuke got out of there and was heading home. Closing the door, he sat down on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked and turned to look at him. "You haven't been answering your phone or the house phone. Your fucking brother answered it and said you were out."

"I forgot to grab it. It happens." Deidara said, even if it was a lie like some of the things he's told the Uchiha in the room. Looking at his bare feet, he wanted to break up or do something. "I want out of this relationship."

"You what?" Itachi hissed and walked over to stand in front of the blond.

"I said I want out of this relationship. I'm breaking up with you." Deidara stated.

Pain flared through him when he felt his member be grabbed through the material of his shorts. Looking into the ebony eyes, he wasn't sure if they were like coal or anything else. They didn't tell him anything.

"I'll say those words. I'll break up with you but you . . . you don't get that." Itachi whispered and grabbed a hold of the wrist that he hurt days ago. Squeezing it like that time, he watched with a smile creeping across his face as the cream-colored face started to twist in pain. That was what he was living for. Hidan was right; it was the right way to show love.

"Okay. I'm sorry now let go." Deidara gasped. He should have moved when he had a chance. His parents said something about a house for sale that was closer to them and they should have taken it when they had a chance.

"You belong to me and only me. If I find out that you are the one being unfaithful then you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Are you trying to say that you're cheating on me?" Deidara asked even if it was more of an accusing.

"That's only for me to know." Itachi hissed and threw the wrist away and grabbed a hold of the shirt. Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head and watched as the blond tried to get away.

Looking back into the eyes of his abuser, Deidara was wanting it all to end. This torment. He wanted to know what he did to deserve it.

Sasuke winced when he walked up the steps and saw the outdoor cat they had climbed up his leg. Grabbing hold of the animal, he tapped its nose but it served as something more. The little streaks blood made him look back in the direction of his blond. He had a feeling that something wasn't right with Deidara.

**A look into the relationship. I hope Itachi doesn't seem OOC but he might be. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sasuke had been anxious to see his blond again but with everything going on with his brother didn't help matters. Sighing, he looked at his food that was in front of him and took a bite. It was the last night for his brother to be at the house and his parents were trying to make the most of it. It seemed like everything was about Itachi the past few weeks.

"So is Deidara going to go with you?" Mikoto asked as her gaze swept over to her oldest son.

"No. He still has college left and he doesn't want to transfer." Itachi said and noticed the way his brother had tensed at the subject. Rolling his eyes, he looked out the window to see the cat staring in with its tail twitching at the end. "But I am thinking of asking him to move in with me once he's done. If possible, even marriage."

The words that his brother spoke made Sasuke sick to his stomach. Pushing his plate away, he rose from the table and grasped the object in his hand.

"Are you done already?" Mikoto inquired with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke never acted like that unless he was sick and sickness is rare in the summer. Watching him leave the room without a word, it concerned her.

"Marriage my ass." Sasuke grumbled under his breath and wiped the food he hadn't touched into the correct pans. Sticking his plate and chopsticks in the sink, he stormed out of the room and to his. He wasn't happy about the words. It meant that Deidara would be stuck with being abused for the rest of his life and not being near Sasuke.

Slamming his door, he locked it and grabbed his laptop, turning it on. Glancing over at the clock and the setting sun in his window, he shook his head. It was a joke to him. Logging in, he glanced at the people that were online and saw the blonds he wanted to speak to.

As he talked to the two – Naruto and Deidara – he told the predicament Deidara was in and getting replies to it. Rolling his neck to relieve some of the pressure, he heard a knock on his door and went on ignoring it.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked with it muffled by the door. Knocking again, she heard nothing from her son. Looking over at Fugaku, she shook her head. Something had really bothered him when Itachi said something about Deidara. It concerned her to the point it scared her.

With nothing else bugging him, he finished talking to Deidara since Naruto had dinner to go to. Closing his eyes and waiting for the familiar sound of a new message, he tried to figure it out. When he heard it, he opened them again and skimmed the message.

Rereading it, a smile graced him. It was finally time for the heavens to smile upon him and Deidara. The blond that was his lover was moving to someplace else that was closer to his parents with Sasori. Itachi didn't even know about it which was a plus.

Closing his laptop, he set it on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He wanted to do so much with Deidara like a regular gay couple but couldn't because of the secrecy it was. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side with his arm acting like a pillow. There was a spot on the wall that was begging for a picture of him and Deidara together.

"Sasuke are you going to answer us?" Mikoto asked with a knock. Still nothing from her son and it was getting on her nerves. Something was seriously the matter with him. Knocking again, she heard the lock be undone and the door opening a crack. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke looked at his feet and opened it wider for his mother to walk in. When she was, he closed and locked it again. Sitting down on his bed cross legged, he wasn't sure how to say it. He also didn't want to say it loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm seeing Deidara oka-san." Sasuke revealed and bowed his head. He was waiting for her to lecture him about it being unfair for Itachi and everything else.

"And?" She asked and leaned over with her elbows resting on her knees. It surprised her to think that he was homosexual but it's been a while since she last had a good talk with her son. Getting up, she strolled over and sat down on the bed beside him. "Why?"

"Because Deidara wants out of the relationship with Itachi but he won't let him. That wrist incident on the vacation, that wasn't an accident."

"Are you saying that it was on purpose?"

"Yes Itachi did it to him. Itachi hurts him because of things and its only going to get worse if no one stops him. Deidara is scared of Itachi and – "

"Your brother isn't like that Sasuke." Mikoto butted in and looked at her son. "Itachi isn't the type of person that would hurt someone. You should know your brother like everyone else in the family. Deidara's probably trying to say it was him but it was actually Deidara doing it."

"You're not listening Oka-san!" Sasuke yelled and got up to sit in his chair. Shaking his head, he curled up into a ball. When he tries to reach out for help, he gets this as a result. Shaking his head, he watched his mother walk across the room and out once she had the lock undone.

Getting up, he locked it once more and sat down where he was before she left. Shaking his head, he tried to keep the floodgates up, so he could feel strong more. He wasn't strong though. He felt pathetic for not helping his lover out. Biting his lip, he bit down harder when he felt a tear slip past.

Before long, he was crying for the first time in ages because of how weak he felt. Feeling his shoulders shake as he sobbed, he tried to ignore the pounding on his door. "Go away." The Uchiha teen tried to keep his voice sounding normal but it cracked.

"I'm not going away until you answer the door." Itachi hissed and continued to bang on the door. Even though he knew what was going on already, he had to make it look like he was doing something about it. He had a plan already but had to wait for it be in action.

Sniffling and wiping at his nose with his shirt, something that wasn't like him, he stared at the door. Sasuke was just waiting for it to be broken down and his brother to storm in. Before long, he heard nothing of the noise from his sibling.

It was music to his ears but it also told him that something was up. Glancing over at the clock, it was around the time for his brother to go to bed or head out for his apartment. Burying his face in his knees, feeling like a little kid again, he tried to get his breathing under control again.

"Why can't things be like they used to?" He asked himself since no one would listen to him. The Uchiha teen missed the old days when he could do anything with his brother. The days when they would catch fireflies in their hands. When they would do this or that together that isn't possible now because of the distance between them.

Looking over at his phone that was moving across his bed the best it could, he didn't get up to answer it. It continued the little dance for a few more seconds and fell dead on the sheets. It had to be his parents calling since they didn't use texting often.

Once it was under control, he got out of his position and grabbed his phone. It was his father who was trying to get a hold of him. Listening to the voicemail, he rolled his eyes. All his father wanted him to do was come down and say goodbye to Itachi even if his brother would just scream at him for helping Deidara cheat on him.

"I don't care anymore. You guys believe what you want to believe. I know that Itachi's doing it and it isn't Deidara trying to get attention."

**Poor Sasuke. You would think parents would listen to their kids when they try to say something but jump to conclusions when they do. *sighs* Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Once Itachi was actually out of the house, Sasuke tried to return to normal. He kept getting glances from his parents about what he told his mother but it didn't bother him anymore. He was rarely there at the house any more anyway. During the day he was hanging out with Naruto and their gang, going to places that they always wanted to do.

Found out that Naruto's date went well surprisingly. The blond took the Hyuuga teen to the movies and actually got her father's approval of the relationship. So that was one thing that didn't have to bother Sasuke anymore.

"Hey Sasuke how is that relationship of yours going?" Kiba asked as he sat on one of the swings. Looking at the motionless Uchiha that was sitting under the slide, he raised an eyebrow.

"Depends. Oka-san doesn't believe me when I told her that Itachi was abusing Deidara. She said it was Deidara doing it to get attention pretty much." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. "If I ever do marry a girl and have kids, I hope I don't get stupid like that."

"We all hope so." Naruto said as he swung while the others just sat there like lumps on a log.

"Well you're farther ahead then some of us. You actually have a girlfriend. We don't." Kiba argued and pointed to everyone but Sasuke. "Sasuke, however, can't have kids if he's gay."

"True." Naruto said and stopped swinging for it to slow down. Looking at his Uchiha friend, he sighed. "Teme have you talked to Deidara ever since you told your oka?"

"No." Sasuke replied and looked at the pebbles.

"Then go see him lover boy." Kiba said with a hiss. "He'll cheer you up. I know he will."

"Yeah. I mean we're planning on setting a date up for Shikamaru and Gaara's sister. Who knows if that'll work." Neji said and looked back to see the earring wearing teen, besides Chouji walking up to them. "Speak of the devil."

Sasuke shook his head and blocked out the rest of the talk until it was time for him to leave with Naruto. He was lucky enough to be able to spend the night with the blond but he wasn't going to Deidara's. He was just going to stay at Naruto's and try to act normal.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Naruto kept glancing at his friend and the house they would be passing. "Are you sure?"

"I am Naruto. They moved so who knows where they are now." Sasuke said and tried to keep himself sane. Deidara probably had someone new to help him now. He was just used by the blond artist.

"You know something. This may sound really weird but you know how Oto-san is single."

"Yeah. What are you trying to get at Dobe?" Sasuke questioned and waited for the blond to unlock the door.

"I found something really nice the other night. I wanted a glass of milk after talking with Hinata and I heard something. I walked to the living room and Oto-san was – how do I put this – making out with a guy." Naruto stated and kicked his sandals off. Looking back, he didn't see any movement from his friend. Waving a hand, he still got nothing. "Turns out, the guy was who he's been seeing for the past few months."

"Why did he keep it a secret?" Sasuke asked finally with his sandal slipping off his foot and him following the blond up to his room.

"I don't know. He had to explain a lot to me that night and I just wanted to get to bed. The guy's name is Hatake Kakashi and he's really nice but a bit perverted at times." Naruto finished and opened the door to his room.

Sasuke stared at the room that screamed orange addict but stepped into it anyway. Sitting down on the floor, he looked around and saw something.

"Oh I've been needing to tell you this. Before Deidara left for good from that house, he gave me this. He said if I ever see you, I should give it to you." Naruto stated and handed the slip of paper to his childhood friend.

Unfolding it, he stared at the address and phone number that was written on it. Shaking his head, he felt like he could fly and go there. Instead of feeling used, he felt happy. "You-you don't know how happy this makes me Dobe."

"Why?"

"I thought that bastard was just using me for sex." Sasuke blurted out and heard something hit the floor outside the room. He looked at his friend with his sight blurring by his tears but tried to keep them under control. Taking a deep breath, he wiped at his eyes.

"You goof. He's not like that. I can tell that he loves you when he gave me that paper. He was hurting physically and emotionally because of it and your stupid brother." Naruto said and flopped down onto his bed. Looking at his friend and watching him tear up no matter how many times he tried to wipe the tears away, he smiled. It looks like his brother figure was actually in love with the blond and not some puppy love.

"I hope you're right Naruto." Sasuke sobbed and shook his head. He'll call the blond tonight. That's what he'll do.

**A shorter chapter. Sorry but when I was working on it, it was heading into 1:00 in the morning and I have to work on school work tomorrow. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sasuke's gaze stayed on the phone that was in his hand, his other slightly shaking from the nerves of calling his secret lover.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed the paper from his brother figure. Holding it up, he ignored the glare that was pointed at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Sasuke punched in the numbers, putting it to his ear when he was finished. Listening to it, he waited for that voice he wanted to hear or Sasori's. It didn't matter. He just wanted to hear his blond lover.

No one picked it up with the answering machine taking it. Sighing, Sasuke went to push the end button but decided against it. "Hey Dei-chan, its Sasu. I finally got the slip of paper that you gave Naruto. I was wondering when you want to hang out again."

Ending it, he set the phone back where it was supposed to be. Looking at his blond friend, he shook his head and laid back into the carpet that screamed orange addict like the rest of the room. He wished that the blond had answered but he didn't. Maybe his thoughts from the past were right. He was just used.

Naruto sighed and laid back on his bed. Now what? He had a depressed Uchiha on his hands and it was rare to get Sasuke like that. The blond high school student stared at the ceiling for any clue but didn't find any. What was he going to do?

**A shorter chapter. I know. I haven't really been in a mood to write or do anything lately. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Deidara stared at the answering machine the next morning, feeling numb as if he wasn't his true self. Shaking his head, he replayed the message again and again until Sasori pulled it. Staring at the machine, he sighed and walked away from it. The blond artist didn't feel like his true self because he wasn't near his secret lover.

At times he wished he didn't leave but then he also was glad. Itachi didn't know where he was, a plus. He wasn't getting harmed by the eldest Uchiha brother. Staring at the table that they had, he shook his head.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasori questioned as he passed his moping step brother. He asked him before they signed the papers that he was for sure about it. This is what he gets as a result. Shaking his head, he went on and got a bowl of cereal for the younger person in the house. "You know where he lives so why don't you just go and see him?"

"I can't. I don't know if Itachi's there. If he is then I'll just put up with the shit." Deidara argued as he ran his hands through his sunshine hair that seemed dull to him. He barely had any energy for things anymore. Maybe this was a good idea that had consequences he didn't see. That had to be it.

"Itachi's gone remember. He left for his job. He's not there anymore so don't act like a chicken and get your butt over there." Sasori growled and went on eating. Looking over at his brother, he shook his head again. "You really are pathetic. If you love the guy, then go see him. If you don't see him soon, he might think you moved on or something. I don't think you want that. I don't think you want him seeing someone else, giving them that time he gave you."

Deidara glared at his auburn-haired brother and rolled his eyes. How the hell did the guy know about things? Pushing himself away from the table, he rushed to get something new on. Getting the shirt off, he looked back at the bags that were still unused and made him slightly depressed. He was looking forward to the fun times.

Once changed into something clean, Deidara grabbed the car keys that Sasori offered and rushed outside. Ignoring the heat and everything else, he got into the vehicle and started it up. He wanted to see Sasuke. Sasuke was his and no one else's. He'll show that one way or another even if it means taking another trip to Konan's shop for a collar and get a custom tag.

Biting his lip, the blond artist shook his head. How could he be so stupid? Sasuke was probably a mess without him. The Uchiha probably felt hurt because of the way he just up and left. It was for a good thing; Deidara wasn't getting hurt by Itachi because the eldest brother didn't know where he lived.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm gonna be there in a few and you won't be so lost hm." Deidara mumbled to himself.

He stayed silent for the rest of the ride, his mind transfixed on making sure that Sasuke didn't actually go and find someone else. When he pulled into the driveway, he rushed to the door and knocked. Turning around, he looked at the car that was rolling to the road and ran after it. "Shit."

Putting the brake on, he turned to the door again and saw who he was looking for.

"No, it can't be." Sasuke grumbled and turned to close the door again. It had to be the heat that was getting to him.

Rolling his eyes, Deidara ran up the step, almost stepping on the cat, he grabbed a hold of the wrist that was extended. Making him stop in his tracks, he took a breath and pulled the Uchiha closer. "Are you sure about that?"

"That can't be you Deidara. You're wherever you are." Sasuke denied with a shake of his head.

Sighing, Deidara pressed his lips against the pale ones, pulling him closer so there won't be any distance between them. He didn't want to deny his lover anything else because it would only cause distance to grow. He didn't want that to happen. He was too much in love with this Uchiha to let that happen.

Breaking away, Sasuke stared into the azure ones of his secret lover and pulled him into a hug. He was afraid that he was nothing but a toy that Deidara grew tired of. Now he knew that it wasn't like that. Deidara was still fond of him and was willing to be there for him. "I missed you so much. I hope you know that."

"I do. I was asleep when you called. I had a rough day from unpacking with Sasori. He can be a pretty tight ass when it comes to organizing things." Deidara chuckled and stepped back to look at his Uchiha. It looked like he grew a few more centimeters or he needed to start wearing high heels so he could do something about his height issue.

"Come on in." Sasuke urged, tugging on the hand that he took while the blond was ranting. Pulling him inside, he ignored the stares that his parents were giving him. Deidara was his lover, not Itachi's. He treated Deidara the way he should be treated while Itachi just tormented him to no end.

"What have you been doing since I moved?" Deidara questioned as he closed the door to the Uchiha's room behind him. Looking around, it was still the same and it made him smirk. He liked how things stayed the same in some places instead of changing.

"Being bored. Staying and hanging out with Naruto and the gang." Sasuke answered and sat down in his chair that was the only comfortable place for him to be in. Looking over at his blond lover, he sighed. "Itachi's gone which is a good thing. He left I don't know when. I didn't stay for the party even if I got bitched at for it later."

Deidara nodded and froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke, your oto and I are going out." Mikoto announced and walked away. Something about that way told her she should stay home but she already had plans. She couldn't cancel them because of a feeling that was in her stomach.

Sasuke shrugged it off and kept his gaze on his lover. It seemed like forever since he last saw the blond that held his heart in his hands. He wanted to ravish him, to show him what it was like again but it didn't seem fair when his parents were still in the house.

Deidara smirked and strolled over to his Uchiha lover. Squatting down to his eye level, he captured the lips of his dark-haired boyfriend and drew him closer. He just wanted those two gone so he could get rid of being lost.

Taking a breath and trying to break away, Sasuke felt his battle lost when he felt a cooler hand of Deidara's sneak up his shirt and roll his perked nipple. Gasping into the warm cavern that was his, he grabbed a hold of the blond and pulled him onto him. It might break the chair but there were others like his. While the blond sat on his torso, his hand worked on palming him.

Deidara jumped at the touch that seemed familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Growling, he worked on the other neglected nipple that was wanting his attention. Leaning down, he nipped at the neck that was exposed to him, feeling the Uchiha jump. "I missed this."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Sasuke moaned as he felt himself grow harder as he felt the ass he wanted rub against him. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke stared into the sapphire eyes as he worked on the blond while feeling his lover's hands working on his shorts.

"Let's try something new." Deidara suggested and unzipped the shorts, moving them down until they exposed the erection he wanted. Taking a breath and letting it out, he nipped at the head of his lover's, feeling him jump at the presence.

"Da-Dammit." Sasuke groaned and dug into the fabric of his chair. It only worsened when he felt his secret lover take hold of him with his mouth. "Deidara."

Time seemed to freeze to the two of them when the door slammed open with a laugh and they both stared at eyes that seemed crazed.

"Honey I'm home." The person growled with narrowed eyes.

**A cliff hanger! Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sasuke's gaze flashed over to the door that was thrown open, staring at the people he didn't want to see. The long ebony hair that was tied back into a ponytail while his bangs framed his pale face that had creases on his face for some reason. The dark eyes that danced with amusement but anger.

His gaze flickered over to the other person, seeing the cocky smile on his paler face with his pinkish purple eyes dancing with pure amusement, almost like it was a show. His silver hair was slicked back so it wouldn't fall in his eyes but it didn't matter.

"I'm actually surprised that your fucking right on this Itachi." Hidan cackled with a toss of his head. Turning to look at the pair that was caught even if they were caught earlier in the game they were playing, he shook his head with a smile.

"I've already told you that I was planning on this. Now we can show little Sasuke what happens when someone takes my property and shoves his dick in a place that it doesn't belong in." Itachi growled with his footsteps carrying him closer to the pair. Narrowing his eyes a little more, he reached out and snatched a fistful of blond hair. Pulling, he forced his cheating partner away from his little brother and onto the floor with a thud.

"You were supposed to be gone." Deidara hissed and winced when a kick was landed on his ribs. Looking up at the ebony eyes, he knew that the anger that was in them was directed to him. He already knew what the punishment will be.

"A little ruse my little clay artist." Itachi hissed through clenched teeth as he squatted down and looked into the sapphire eyes that held fear. He wanted that. He wanted his lover to fear him because of what he could do. Turning his attention to Hidan, he nodded to his brother, seeing that smile get longer on his drinking partner's lips.

"Don't you dare touch him Hidan! I'll fucking kill you if you do!" Deidara screamed, knowing his threats were nothing to the two. Feeling a shove, his jaw was taken in the pale hands of his estranged boyfriend, forcing him to look at the sable eyes and pale face. "Don't touch him."

"When did you get so demanding?" Itachi wondered with a slight tilt to his head to the left. Grabbing the blond by a handful of hair, he forced him onto his stomach on the bed that was his brother's. He didn't care that it was in front of his sibling but Deidara was his. The artist that was quivering in fear was his, and only his.

Sasuke's gaze watched the two and felt his own body fall onto the floor. Feeling the cool kiss of it, he winced at the pressure that was on his erection. Looking up, he took in a shaky breath as he watched his only sibling undo his pants and Deidara's and take the blond with no preparation. "Get out of him bastard!"

"You don't have a right to talk." Hidan purred and shoved a gag in his mouth. Hearing the agony in the blond's voice made him smile even more. He was pure sadist. Looking down at the younger Uchiha, he wondered how he'll punish him for doing what he did.

Deidara tried to keep his eyes closed but each time Itachi plunged into him, he screamed out with his stare on the wall in front of him. Gritting his teeth, the artist tried to not think of the pain but it was getting to be too much. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Now how does it feel to have a real man in your tight little ass?" Itachi questioned with a pant, his high riding up to him as he continued.

Deidara growled in pain at the raw feeling that his asshole had. "You're not a real man. The real man is on the floor right now."

Sasuke swore those words were a death wish. Shaking his head, he tried to get up and get the gag out but Hidan had other plans. Feeling his arms tied behind his back, he could only watch in horror at the rough taking that could be considered rape. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was supposed to be a secret relationship. How did they find out?

Raking what nails he had against the thigh of his cheating love, he enjoyed the holler that came from the blond. This was what it was supposed to be like. Looking down at his brother with a smile that spoke of sick delight, he said, "now look at this Sasuke. Just wait until your own punishment. Don't think you're going to get out of it."

Sasuke swore the color he did have in his face fell out of his face until he was white as a new sheet. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Where were his parents?

Feeling the older Uchiha cum, Deidara bit his lip to silence the yell of pain but it wasn't enough. The thrusts were stinging against his raw skin. Closing his eyes and taking in the sounds of Itachi panting, he tried to not think of what might happen to Sasuke. He didn't want to think of it but they came to him. Opening them, he looked over at his Uchiha lover and cried. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

"Quit your fucking babbling." Itachi hissed and slipped a gag in the blond's mouth. Tying his arms up so he wouldn't do anything – which is doubted by the rough taking he did – he sat down on the soiled bed to see Sasuke be set up by the silver haired man. "So what are you going to do to him?"

"I'm not sure yet." Hidan pondered and tapped his finger against the desk. "Any fucking suggestions?"

"Do what I did to Deidara? I know he won't be able to cum if you do." Itachi suggested and watched the smile return to the paler face.

Pulling him to his feet, he forced the younger Uchiha into the desk and worked on sliding his pants down the rest of the way. Biting harshly on the ear that was exposed, he enjoyed the sound of the scream and the feeling of him struggling. "Its no use gaki. All you're gonna do is get a little medicine to show that you can't fuck other peoples' toys."

Deidara shook his head and continued to cry at the sight that was before him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Sasuke were supposed to be happy. They would be together because Itachi was out of their lives but it's the opposite. They were being haunted by the older Uchiha and this was the price to pay.

"Oh before you start screaming Sasuke, I'm sure you and dumb ass here is wondering how I found out about this. That time you said you were spending the night at Naruto's when you didn't. That next morning, Hidan watched you walk out of the house that was Deidara and Sasori's at one time." Itachi explained and grabbed a hold of the smaller biceps harshly. Looking down, he watched the blond squirm at the firm grip. "Also, I found you guys fucking in that cave on vacation."

Sasuke looked at the wood and wanted to speak his mind. They should have been more careful about their relationship. Without any warning, he felt a scream hit him and try to get out. Tears fell from his eyes at the rough taking that was also his first time. He could barely breathe because the pain was so intense.

The feeling of hot muscle around him made Hidan want to cum at that moment but he couldn't. He had to satisfy the need to cause pain. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up the pace, enjoying the scream that was muffled by the sex toy. It felt so good to him.

Deidara tried to put his face in the covers so he couldn't watch but his hair was yanked by the older Uchiha. He was forced to watch his secret lover be raped because of their relationship. The only person that might believe them would be Sasori, and maybe a few others at that. Wincing at each scream that was muffled escaped the younger Uchiha, he shook his head. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be witnessing it.

Once he released, Hidan pulled out and wiped himself clean. Redoing his shorts, he smiled as the Uchiha fell to the floor with his own member limp. "I think I done it."

"Good." Itachi said, and grabbed a hold of his blond roughly by his bound arms. "Take him home. At least drop him off on the doorstep. I'm sure Sasori will notice."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here for a little bit. I want Sasuke to hear what I have to say." Itachi replied and looked down at his brother who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Taking a breath, he kicked at his brother, hearing a grunt escape him.

Once it was clear, Itachi took the gag off and winced at the bite that was on his hand. Grabbing the styled hair, he forced the teen away from him with a glare.

"You bastard! You're a fucking sick bastard! You're not my brother! I'll make sure oto-san and oka-san find out about it! I'll make sure of it! You won't get away with this! Neither will Hidan!" Sasuke screamed even if it was croaked from all the screaming he was doing. He wanted to shove his face in the older Uchiha's but couldn't.

"Oh. You're wrong there." Itachi purred and left the room with the door closing behind him. Sitting down on the couch, he turned up the television so no one could hear anything of Sasuke's screaming. He did say he was going to make sure that blond belonged to only him. He did. He marked him permanently with a limp that would last for a few days but it showed he belonged to someone. "Deidara is mine and that's that."

**Itachi is completely different from how we know him in the anime and manga. *ignores glares from said person* well, please review and hope that I don't die to an Uchiha.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Uchiha Mikoto strolled through the door, kicked her heels off, and full from the dinner that Fugaku surprised her with, she knew something was different. There was a pair of sandals that she didn't recognize and it puzzled her.

Strolling into the living room to see if it was Naruto, she stepped back with a shocked expression. "Itachi I though you were-"

"I have a couple days off." Itachi lied with a smile at the woman that carried him and his pathetic sibling. Turning his attention back to the television, he ignored everything else even if he knew his parents were staring at him.

Walking out of the room and down the hall to her youngest's room, she knocked on it. "Sasuke."

She strained her hearing for anything but found nothing. She just thought he was asleep or busy with listening to music. Shrugging, the Uchiha woman walked down the hall and see that nothing was touched in the refrigerator. It made her worry a bit. Usually Sasuke ate three times a day unless he was sick.

"Itachi did Sasuke come out of his room while you were here?"

"No. Not that I know of." Itachi lied once more as he looked at the woman in the corner of his eye. He had a feeling that Sasuke passed out from the pain or something along those lines.

Mikoto stared down at the hall, worried that something was wrong. There wasn't something in her stomach that was sitting right. Tapping her chin, she tried to figure it out without asking Fugaku or trying to get Sasuke again.

"He's probably doing something." Fugaku tried to reassure his wife but he had the same feeling in his stomach. It made him feel sick, almost like he was going to vomit any moment.

She nodded unsure and walked out onto the deck to pet their cat. As she ran her hand across the silk like fur, she stared at the backyard. She smiled a little at the memories that ran through her mind. She could almost picture Itachi and Sasuke – younger – and wrestling around with their father. The parties they had for Itachi graduating middle and high school, along with birthdays.

Looking down at the feline, she sighed. "I think something's wrong pretty kitty."

A slight breeze answered her but it wasn't what she was wanting. She wanted Sasuke come walking out and hug her from behind. She wanted to think that he was all right when he might not be. Something was bugging her youngest and it worried her, like all mothers that had children that were still trying to figure out who they are.

Looking over her shoulder at the door, she waited for him to come stepping out to greet her. Nothing came.

Stepping back inside, she strolled into her husband's study where he was working on the last bits of their report. Closing the door behind her with a soft click, she saw her lover turn his attention to her. "He still hasn't come out yet. Fugaku I'm getting really worried about him."

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair he was in and rubbed his eyes. What was going on with his son? He knew that Sasuke hated his older brother but for what reason? Licking his lips and trying to get the answer without confronting his youngest son, but he found nothing.

"Fugaku." Mikoto's voice wasn't calm like it usually was. It was shaken with fear, almost like she was thinking the horrible what ifs that any parent shouldn't experience. Turning around, she walked back to her son's door and knocked. "Sasuke open up."

Putting her ear against the wooden object, she heard nothing. Pulling away, her eyebrows gathered as she started to pace the room. Looking up, she watched her oldest son walk up and kiss her on the cheek. "Where are you going?"

"Back." He answered and started walking away. If Sasuke didn't make any sound until he left, it would be perfect for his plans. He nodded to his father and went out the door to get the car started.

Putting her ear against the door again, she jumped at the sound. "Sasuke. Are you alright?"

Nothing answered her but a moan. It made her shake her head, almost like she was expecting the worst. Even if she wanted to respect his privacy, she didn't want to at that moment. Throwing the door open, she saw the room dark, almost like her son was asleep. Feeling the wall that was painted a color that was dark, she found the switch and turned it on.

Looking around, she didn't find her youngest on the bed but when she started looking at the floor she found it. Staring at the broken mess of her son, her hands flew to her mouth. Shaking her head, she started to back away and tried to figure out who would do this to her son. "Fugaku! FUGAKU!"

She rushed over to her son and took the gag that was hanging around his neck off and tossed it somewhere. She didn't care where it went. Petting back his bangs, she stared into the almost dead sable eyes that told her how much pain he had to go through.

"What is – " Fugaku never finished his question when he looked around the room. Seeing his son sitting on the floor with his hands bound behind his back. The hair messed unlike when they left. His youngest son's drawers were down, almost like someone barged in and done something to him.

"Sasuke who did this? Tell me so we can get them. No one's allowed to do this to you." Mikoto whispered, wanting the answers from her son. Feeling him bury his face in her bosom, much like when he was a child, she held him there as he cried. Looking up at her husband, she knew that his face was pale. Hers probably was too. "Who did this?"

"Hidan." Sasuke coughed and pulled away to look at his mother. Wiping at his eyes with his released hands, he shook his head. "Itachi came in . . . an-and he and Hidan done this. Deidara was here and they came in."

Fugaku didn't think his son would do something like this but if it had Hidan in it, then it might be a different story. He sprinted out of the room, down the hall and out of the house just in time to see the car backing out. Almost like he didn't know his strength, he pulled the door open and put the car in park.

"What are you doing oto-san?"

"Don't go there." Fugaku hissed and grabbed his son, forcing him out of the vehicle. Throwing him up against the metal, he shook his head. "How the hell can you do that to you own kyoudai! Answer me dammit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi stated and looked at the dark eyes that reminded him so much of storm clouds. He wanted to scream at his only sibling for what he done, for ruining his plans.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Fugaku yelled, slamming his fist in his son's pale cheek. "You have some sick nerve of letting that bastard of yours that you call a friend do that to your brother! Did you watch? Did you watch as your brother is brutally raped by the guy you call a friend!"

"He fucking took Deidara and cheated on me! I have a right to show him who Deidara belongs to!" Itachi screamed back, shoving his face in his father's. "If it wasn't for him then I would still have Deidara. I had to show him who Deidara belongs to! Deidara is my property dammit!"

"You think that being in a relationship means the other person is a belonging, like a toy or something." Fugaku said in a way it almost came out as a question. Glaring at his son and slamming another fist in his cheek, he watched him fall back into the car farther. Stepping away, he started to pace. "You got some fucking nerve! Do you know that? I thought I raised you better then that! I remember giving you that lecture on how to treat women! It goes the same way for men!"

"I don't give a shit! I don't even remember that damn thing! You were barely home to begin with! That's where you went wrong so don't try to pin it on me! As for Sasuke, he knew what waters he was treading! If he wasn't doing that then this wouldn't have happened! Deidara is mine and only mine!" The younger Uchiha yelled as he picked himself off his car. Pointing at the house, he screamed, "It's his fucking fault for doing that!"

Fugaku grabbed a hold of his son by his shirt and arm, squeezing them to make sure he didn't get away and stormed into the house. Throwing his son in the doorway of his brother's room, he watched as Sasuke pressed his face into Mikoto's shirt, not wanting to acknowledge his sibling's presence. "You see what you've done."

"No. All I see is a fucking mess that now knows his place when it comes to taking other peoples' things." Itachi hissed and was thrown back into the wall. Looking over, he watched his mother go out of the room for something, leaving Sasuke clinging onto their father. He knew Sasuke deserved it. Deidara was his, and only his.

Sasuke buried his face in his father's shirt, trying to keep the gaze of his sibling's off him but it wouldn't. Everything hurt. His ribs and scalp hurt from the abuse that he had to go through but it didn't hurt as badly as his asshole. The skin around it was raw from the abuse he went through by the silver haired man. Wincing as he willed his legs to move, he drew his father closer to him. "Oto-san."

"Don't try talking Sasuke." Fugaku tried to keep his son quiet. Watching his wife walk back into the room with the cordless phone in her hand, he knew who she was talking. Looking at his other son, he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want you here anymore. I don't want you near Sasuke or Deidara. If I find out about it from Sasuke or Deidara, I'll put you in your place permanently."

"Why are you siding with them! Deidara was mine to begin with!" Itachi questioned and threw his hands to the side of him. He didn't understand why this was happening. It was supposed to be fool proof. His plan wasn't supposed to have any fault to it.

"Because this is enough to know what's been going on." Mikoto hissed as she pointed to her last born and continued to answer the dispatcher's questions. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep her tears back but they spilled over. What happened?

Sasuke winced once more as he tried to keep the balls of his feet from hurting. Looking at his mother, he noticed the tears and tried to walk over to her. He was held back by his father and looked back at the older man. He started to tear up again when he saw the tears that were ready to fall from his father's eyes. He never saw him cry in his life. When his cousin Shisui died in that auto accident, his father went off to be by himself. He had to be crying then. "Oto-san."

"It'll be okay Sasuke. Trust me. I'll protect you better this time. It's opened my eyes." Fugaku sobbed and pulled his son into a hug. Hearing Sasuke cry into his chest, he held him closer, almost like he was afraid to lose his son. Looking at his estranged son, he shook his head. How could he do this? Why?

Mikoto hung up the phone when the sirens could be heard. She rushed out of the house to guide them. Moving past, she watched as the police took her oldest away in cuffs and the paramedics trying to pry Sasuke away from her husband. "Sasuke, listen to me please. They're just going to check you over."

Sasuke shook his head and clung to his father's shirt with tears still in his eyes. "I don't want to though."

"Please Sasuke. They'll take care of you, just like we do. They're going to make sure nothing else is wrong with you." Fugaku insisted and took his son's hands off him. Watching him get his pants pulled up and put on the stretcher, he saw the tears in his eyes again. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Sasuke nodded and laid back. He remembered that school was going to be starting up soon but he wasn't sure that should be on his mind. He was raped by his brother's best friend. He was in pain because of the incident that caused him to limp and wish he didn't have to walk. Feeling the humid air hit him, he felt the jump when they put the stretcher in the back.

When he felt the cold liquid of alcohol against his skin along with the pinch caused by the needle, he knew it was time for them to ask questions. It would seem like forever for them to finish.

Mikoto stood on the steps, watched the cruiser leave the property, then the ambulance. Looking up at her lover, she shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Where did we go wrong Fugaku? How could this happen?"

"I'm not sure Miko. I'm not sure at all." Fugaku answered as he felt the cool touches of the tears hit his shirt. He tried not to cry but it was hard not to. His son was hurt because of his other son's friend. How could he not notice that this might happen and that Sasuke was trying to protect Deidara? Where did he try to reach out for help? It had to be when Sasuke said something about Deidara being abused by Itachi.

"You know I had a feeling when I woke Itachi up that day we were leaving for vacation. He said that he hurt Deidara. You don't think he was talking about abuse? And when Sasuke said something about it, we just ignored him. Oh I'm such an awful mother." Mikoto cried and buried his face deeper in the clothing.

Kyoudai: sibling

**Climax time! I know that men – for some reason – don't like crying in public. My dad went off when my grandfather died so who knows. I had Mikoto pictured in my mind the entire time I was typing this so I hope I got a worried mother down. Please review. Don't forget praise to Miyuki-ice-fox for coming up with the concept.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

His body quivered in pain and embarrassment as every picture was taken for evidence. Every question that was asked to him by the doctors or officers made him wish that his parents were there already. Shutting his eyes, Sasuke tried to maintain his composure for a little longer. Everything about this was making him feel like he was losing his mind from the torment.

He settled down on the bed that was given to him, making him flinch as he tried to curl up. He didn't like the sounds that were coming from the machines around him. The Uchiha also knew that he couldn't trust anyone but who knew him best. He wondered where Deidara was and how he was doing.

"Sasuke." His mother's voice soothed him, almost like he was a child again. He curled up next to her, feeling her pet his down hair with his father in the room. Her gaze stayed on her hurt son, almost ready to cry when all she could do was sob.

"I wanna go home." Sasuke whined and pulled away to look at his mother. He wanted to go back home so he could feel normal again. He wanted to forget what happened even if it was apart of him now.

"Not yet. You gotta stay for a couple days so they can give you anything in case they find anything on those tests. Your father and I agreed to give you a different room if you want to." Mikoto stated as she pulled her son closer to her again. She still felt pathetic that she wasn't there to protect Sasuke from the pain he went through.

He nodded and laid his head on her lap. Looking at his father, he noticed the white of his eyes were red from all the crying and smiled a little. They tried to protect him; that was better then nothing. "Have you guys seen Deidara?"

"No, we haven't." Fugaku answered and sat down in the chair that was in the room. Watching his son and lover, he sighed. He knew that Uchiha's were strong but this was too much for someone Sasuke's age. Looking at the door, he watched nurses and doctors bustle around in the hallway. "Sasuke we've tried. I hope you know that."

"I do. Itachi had it all planned so we can't do anything about the past. We can only look to the future, at least that's what Naruto says." Sasuke chuckled and winced at the pain in his rump. Closing his eyes, he let them rest as the petting soothed him more.

Mikoto took in the sound of his steady breathing and looked down. Seeing her son asleep made her smile and look at Fugaku. "I hope he doesn't get traumatized by it."

Fugaku nodded and leaned on his hands to watch his youngest sleep. He hoped that but there was a possibility that he would be. "I think that he and Deidara need to be a part for a while. It might help them heal."

"Fugaku I don't want him miserable if we do that. You know what he might do if that happens. He's not going to like it." The Uchiha woman argued softly and continued to stroke the dark hair that had blue tint to it.

"I know this but look at what happened with your parents. They had to be away from each other because your father was ill and had to be in the hospital for how long? That made the reunion so much sweeter." Fugaku explained and got up. Strolling over to his wife, he took hold of her face gently.

"I hate it when you know so much about my family." She laughed a little and captured his lips gently. Breaking away, she looked down at her son who was in love with an artist. "Sasuke be happy."

Fugaku smiled and ruffled some of the hair that had sheen compared to his. Hearing the door open, he watched as a nurse took Sasuke's vitals and everything else. Hearing the door close, he looked back at his son when the door opened once more.

"I guess he's in here." A male voice wavered into the room, causing the two Uchiha to turn. His auburn hair was a mess, almost like he ran the way here. His greyish brown eyes looked lazy, almost like he was ready to sleep but wouldn't allow it.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked with a slight venom to her words. She wasn't sure it was and she didn't really want to find out who.

"Sasori. I'm Deidara's step brother if you're wondering." The auburn haired painter stated and strolled over to look at Sasuke. Squatting down, he looked at him in the face and sighed. "Deidara's here too. It's part of the investigation."

Fugaku kept his eye on the man who was in the room.

"Deidara's a worry kind of person. He's been going on and on about checking on Sasuke and all this stuff. It got me annoyed but I did it anyway." Sasori slightly complained and stood up straight. Looking at the two, he smiled at them. "He's going to be alright?"

"Physically maybe. Emotionally no." Mikoto answered as her eyes fell on her youngest child. Stopping her petting to push back her bang behind her ear, she looked at the man. "We want Sasuke and Deidara separated for a while. They need to heal before they try anything."

Sasori nodded and looked at the slumbering Uchiha. "Sasuke's a good kid, I hope you guys know that. He'll stick his neck out for anyone. I'm sure he fought for Dei and himself."

Mikoto's gaze flew to her lap again when she felt her son stirring. He shouldn't be getting up now, he needed more sleep.

"Oka-san." Sasuke whined at the pain and looked around. As he blinked, trying to clear his vision, he stared at the mass of red that was in the room. "Sas-Sasori?"

The auburn haired artist smiled at him and started to the door.

"How's Deidara? Where's he at?" Sasuke questioned and jumped but couldn't go anyway due to the needles and his rump. Looking at the man that was his lover's brother, he saw him stop and turn around.

"He's going to be fine. The doctor said he has no virus or bacterial disease from it. He's just going to be sore and bruised up for a while. Surprisingly his ribs didn't break from the force that Hidan and Itachi used. But he's going to be fine, that's all that matters." Sasori answered and left the room. Sasuke's parents were right about keeping the separated. They didn't need to see each other right now.

"Oka-san, oto-san can I go visit him?" Sasuke asked as he looked at both of his parents. Something about the look in their eyes told him the answer he didn't want. Looking at his lap where his hand clenched and unclenched, he sighed. "What do you guys have planned?"

"Sasuke, listen. You need to heal up and I don't want you doing something stupid since we got charges on your brother and Hidan." Fugaku took in the jump at the mentioning of the silver haired man. Resting his hands on his son's shoulders, he tried to smile but barely could. "Its best if you don't see Deidara for a while. I know that'll be hard with the trial but I mean –"

"As a relationship type of seeing." Sasuke finished and looked at his father. Shaking his head, he felt like he couldn't win. He almost lost Deidara because of his brother's torment and Hidan's shit. Now he won't see him as a lover but as acquaintances during the trial. He nodded and tried to hold the tears back but barely could. Burying his face in his mother's side, he let them out again. "I miss him Oto-san. I love him to death."

Fugaku nodded and sat down in the chair again. It was going to be hard with his son suffering the way he did. Bowing his head and running his hands through his hair, he tried to figure out if anything would go right. "Sasuke, you'll see him once you're healed up."

"I want to see him now though. I need to make sure he's okay. I can't take Sasori's words for it. I have to see for myself." Sasuke said with his voice rising a bit. "I want to protect him but I couldn't. I failed him. I have to make sure he's alright by my own eyes."

"You won't be doing any of that. You need to heal first. Luckily for you, you don't have any diseases also. Just bruising and soreness." The doctor in charge of his well being stated and left the room.

"I want to see Dei-chan." Sasuke muttered with the tears falling silently down his face. It was almost like he couldn't win at anything.

***plays dramatic music* Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When Sasuke left the hospital with a slight limp, being followed by his parents and his friends, he looked around for anything of his blond lover. He found nothing of the artist that he was wanting to see. Stepping outside in the cool breeze from the morning rain, he looked around, trying to let his eyes readjust to the brightness.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled and slung an orange fox plushie on his friend's head with a smile. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke looked like a zombie, or dazed from whatever. He heard about what happened when he tried to call Sasuke from his oto but didn't believe it. He knew something might happen but not this.

Looking over at his blond friend, he cracked a smile at the teen. Grabbing the plushie that had a balloon that read 'Get Well Soon' written on it, he took the few steps between them. Wrapping his arms around his friend, Sasuke hugged his best friend that was like a brother to him.

Naruto was taken back by the gesture, along with a few others, but returned the hug. He knew that Sasuke was lonely and he didn't blame him. Smiling, he pulled away and ruffled the dark hair to get some reaction from his friend. "Cheer up. It'll fly by."

"That I can agree to." Kiba barked with a smile and a thumbs up. He had Akamaru with him since his parents wanted him out of the house for a bit.

"Group hug!" Chouji yelled and gathered everyone around their Uchiha friend, hugging him even if Neji and Shikamaru didn't look like they want to.

Coughing a little, Sasuke laughed at his friends, seeing smiles on their faces. He knew they were trying to cheer him up so he would be his old self. As he followed everyone to the cars, he stopped and looked at the windows. He wondered if Deidara was watching him, or wishing he was there. Shaking his head, he opened the car door and got in with Naruto by his side.

"So how was the hospital food?" Naruto questioned and earned a glare from his friend. He tried to back away but couldn't due to the compacted space.

"Disgusting. I never want to taste that again." Sasuke hissed and leaned back, feeling an ache to his ribs. Looking out the window, he ignored almost everything that was going on except Naruto.

"You know what Teme. I need to take you out sometime for some Ichiraku. I know you hate it but I like it when you tag along. It's fun."

"I don't hate it Dobe, I just don't think it's right for my tastes." Sasuke disagreed and looked at his blue-eyed friend. "How long has it been?"

"Since what?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow flying up his forehead.

"Since we met?"

Naruto started counting on his fingers and toes with a puzzled look on his face. "Let's see here, we'll be juniors this year so . . . and we meet in preschool? Or was it kindergarten?"

"It was kindergarten Naruto-kun, I remember it really well. You guys got in a fight that first day over a crayon." Mikoto chuckled at the memory. Looking at her son from the mirror on the visor, she saw a blush color his cheeks. "It's the truth."

"So it's been at least twelve years. Why?" Naruto answered then asked. Something about the question bugged him a little but it wasn't like Sasuke to ask questions that were completely off topic.

"Just wondering. It seems like yesterday we were freshies and now we're almost ready to graduate. What happened?" Sasuke said and looked out the open window that was moving his bangs. It's been almost a year, it seems like, since he started the affair with Deidara. Remembering the long-haired blond made his heart ache for the touch of his lover but tried not to dwell on it further.

"We had fun to make time go by faster. I mean look at PE, Gai-sensei tried to make it fun for us even if he was a little over excited about it. Then there was Lee, and he was the same way, especially when it came to martial arts." Naruto rambled as he looked to the side. Shaking his head, he looked back at his friend and smiled. "Like I said, we had fun even if we had some strange things going on."

"Like when we were in biology that one time and Anko-sensei lost the snake. Sakura flew up out of her seat and on the desk with it slithering on her back. That was funny though. The weird thing that happened was doing history and doing a reenacting of War World 2."

"Yeah that was weird. I want to know how Asuma-sensei got all those things he used." Naruto said and laughed.

Sasuke shook his head and got out of the car when it stopped. Looking at the house, memories of the torment raced through his mind but tried not to think of it. He had to keep it in the past or else it'll continue to haunt him. Looking back, he saw their cat strolling up the driveway and ran when another car pulled in.

For some reason his parents decided to throw a party of him getting out and he wasn't sure why. He didn't see any point in it since Deidara couldn't be a part of it. The last thing he heard about the blond was he tried to sneak out of the hospital but was caught by Sasori who was coming in to see him. They also found out one of his ribs were cracked when they did an X-ray just in case. So he had to stay in for a little while longer to make sure he doesn't do anything else wrong to it or something else was wrong.

"Sasuke let's go out back." Mikoto tried to entice her son to the backyard when she saw he was staring off into space. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she watched him look back at him and she recognized that stare. He was lonely and wanting to see the blond. "It takes time Sasuke."

"I know this but –"

"No buts mister. Now let's go enjoy this party and then worry about everything else." The Uchiha woman suggested and led her son to the backyard where music was starting up. She didn't want to see her eldest son's face in the court room but it had to be done. Itachi wanted this to happen and she couldn't stop him. She still wondered what went wrong when they were raising them.

"Oka-san. I wish Onii-san was like how he used to be when we were younger." Sasuke blurted out and stopped in his tracks. He rarely called Itachi that because of how strained their relationship was.

"We all do Sasuke." She said and rubbed his shoulder. She walked around him and went out of the house to get out of that state of mind.

Sasuke stayed in the hallway and walked down it to the room that was his at one time. Opening the door, he stared at it, remembering it all. He was haunted by it, almost like it was a ghost that wouldn't give something up. Staring at the blank walls and empty space, he wondered what would happen to the room. It might become storage so no one can remember the tragic happening that took place in it.

Closing it, he slipped outside and was tackled by Naruto who didn't bring him down. He still had to be careful since he was still limping but he was good enough to do anything else as long as it didn't do anything to his legs and ass. Looking around, he tried to picture his blond there, waiting for him so he could embrace him. He found nothing of what he wanted to see.

"So are you ready for school?" His oba questioned.

"A little. I can't wait to graduate though." Sasuke laughed, hearing his extended family join in. He walked around with that little limp and talked to everyone that was present. He even got a big fat kiss from Akamaru and the other dogs that didn't seem to leave the Inuzukas' sides.

Sitting down so he wouldn't hurt so much, his gaze flickered to the sky. It was cloudy but there were large spots of sun that would pass over. He still missed his blond lover.

**Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Deidara sighed and continued to look out the window with the stand that held his IV next to him. Resting his cheek on his fist, he continued to stare out the window even if there were plenty of reading material that Sasori and his parents brought in.

"Will you get back in bed?" Sasori slightly demanded as he walked back in the room to see his step brother still in the same position he was in when he left. Shaking his head, he walked over to the blond and tried to shake him out of the stupor he was in.

"I wish Sasuke visited." Deidara said what was on his mind and looked at his auburn haired brother. He forced himself to smile but it wasn't real. They all knew it when he was faking his smiles and when he was feeling the worst. Looking back at the window, the blond artist tried to think of anything else except his Uchiha lover. Nothing happened.

"You know that we all agreed for you two to take some time off from each other. It's for the best." Sasori reminded and set down his drink. He hated keeping them apart but it had to be done. He had to convince himself that it was the best thing to do.

"You know, I don't care about it. I just want to see Sasu-kun. He's the world to me and I want to be with him no matter what hm." Deidara argued and looked at the pond that was on the hospital's lawn. At times he swore he saw Sasuke down there but it would be someone else.

"I know this Deidara. But you know it has to be done. The only thing is you guys need to heal before you guys going and getting tangled in the sheets." The auburn haired man disagreed and sighed. "I don't see why I'm arguing with you. You won't listen to me, oka-san, or oto-san. You are really impossible to get through, do you know that?"

"That's what Oka-san told me when I was little. Oh, I'm not having any more nightmares about what happened. It's pretty surprising." Deidara blurted out and looked back at his brother. Seeing him flop down in a chair and grabbing a magazine hastily, he shook his head.

"That's good but there's always the chance of them coming back later on. Also, you'll be getting out tomorrow but you have to be careful about that rib. Then it's the trial." Sasori said, almost like he was his step brother's personal secretary. Flipping through the gossip, he tried to keep his mind on something else instead of trying to kill Itachi and Hidan for what they did.

"You care for Sasuke don't you? I can tell when you came walking in after checking on him for me." Deidara questioned and snickered. Sitting down on the bed with a wince at how sore he still was, he looked back at his step brother for any reaction. He didn't see any but Sasori was good at hiding things from people. "Do you?"

"Yes. Sasuke's a good kid even if he acts like a punk at times. Other then that he's a good kid that's been raised by good parents." Sasori stated and flipped the page to the magazine.

Deidara started to laugh and rolled around on the bed with the pain forgotten. It was funny when he hears Sasori confess to something. He wasn't sure why it was so funny but it just was to him. As he laughed, he felt paper be placed on his face, almost like he was trying to stop him from laughing.

"How the hell is that funny huh! It's not like the time when you got your hand stuck in the door because you were swinging it. I think that's funny you little bugger." Sasori stated loudly and glared at the long-haired blond. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at the laughing fit Deidara was having. He wasn't sure why his step brother was laughing.

"I'm not sure. I just crack up whenever you confess something." Deidara said and wiped the tears out of his eyes. As he calmed down, he looked at the clouds through the glass and sighed. "If it's possible, I want to have Sasuke by my side for the rest of my life."

"It'll be possible with the way you can pass for a girl." Sasori cracked up and held his sides. The magazine he threw at the sapphire eyed artist was thrown back at him.

"I can't help it that I have oka-san's face." Deidara tried to deny but he agreed. He wasn't sure how many times he was thought of as a girl by others that didn't know them. When it came time for college, it was worse. There was one time that he had to convince a guy by making him feel his chest because he wouldn't stop asking out the artist.

"Actually you can. Get more testosterone." Sasori said with a laugh.

"I don't get you hm." Deidara mumbled under his breath and grabbed his jeans and pulled out his phone. Even though he wasn't allowed to have it, he went to the pictures and scrolled through them. He smiled at the picture that he took when Sasuke didn't know it.

"Deidara, you'll see him."

"I know." Deidara said and looked through the rest of the pictures. He went back to the picture and continued to smile. "Soon enough."

**A shorter chapter but it happens. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Where were you at the time when it happened?" A male voice asked as his body paced in the room that had numerous people in it.

Sasuke's gaze flickered over to his brother and his friend who were in shackles and cuffs with the orange jumpsuit. It looked like they barely had any sleep but why should he care. They did this. They caused the pain and the stress between them to divide them more.

"Fugaku and I were out for dinner. I just thought they would be fine." Mikoto answered and tried not to stare at her eldest son. She wondered what happened to make him like this. She was just like any other distraught parent.

"And what time did you arrive back?"

"Around six I think." The Uchiha woman answered again.

"What did you see when you finally went into Sasuke's room?"

"I saw that his drawers were down, he looked like he went through a fight or something. I called Fugaku in and that was when everything was pieced together as to why Itachi was there."

"Then Hidan-san wasn't there with Itachi when you and your husband showed back?"

"No." Mikoto replied and saw the man nod.

"No more question your honor."

It seemed like it took forever for the witnesses and questions to end for both Sasuke and Deidara. As they sat on the opposite side of the room, they could almost feel the stares from the convicts.

When it was time for Deidara to be questioned, he knew he could barely last. It was tough enough to be in the same room as his attackers and tormenters were there. Sure Sasuke was there to give him strength, along with his family, he knew that it was going to be hard.

"Why were you there at the Uchiha residences?" The male attorney inquired as he paced the room. Glancing at the long-haired blond, he sighed.

"I was there to see Sasuke because I haven't seen him since I moved. It went normal."

"So what exactly happened when they came into the room?" The man asked.

"Your honor that is completely –"

"I was going to be with Sasuke as his lover and they came in. I was torn away from my lover and raped by my estranged boyfriend who enjoys abusing people. I was then bound and gagged on the bed where he raped me on and forced me to watch Hidan rape Sasuke who had to watch me go through the pain. After that, Hidan grabbed me and took me back home, somehow he found out where I lived." Deidara answered even if his attorney was about ready to object to the question.

When there were no more questions, he returned by Sasuke's side and watched as the jury discussed among them about a few things. Then it was time for the officers that were assigned to the case to show the evidence they pulled from them. As they told about the semen that was linked to Itachi and Hidan, Sasuke looked at his lap.

"The jury and everyone else will have recess." The judge announced and followed everyone else out of the room for a breather.

Sasuke rose from where he sat and stretched, ignoring everything that was around him. He was finally around Deidara and he felt normal. Looking at his lover, he smiled.

"Teme why do I have to be here?" Naruto complained and yelped at the soft hit to his head by Kyuubi. "What was that for nii-san?"

"Because like oto-san told you, show up to be support for Sasuke because he'll do it for you if this happened to you." Kyuubi reminded and rolled his crimson eyes. Looking at the eldest Uchiha brother, he barred his teeth, almost like he was a feral animal that was cornered. He wouldn't allow anyone touch his brother in that way. He would be like his mother when Naruto was born, overprotective until the blond complained.

"Where is Iruka-san anyway?" Sasuke asked and looked around the room for the brunette.

"With Kakashi. I swear he's struck with puppy love, almost like Kiba was when he was after Tenten or Ino." Naruto groaned and slouched in his seat. He didn't see why his father was that love struck about the silver haired man that worked in a publishing company.

"You're like that with Hinata-chan. You didn't get off the phone with her until you went to bed." Kyuubi groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You guys seem to really hit it off then. I'm happy for you Naruto-kun. Is she pretty?" Deidara chimed in with a smile as he leaned back to stare at the other blond.

"Yeah, but I think she's more then pretty. She's beautiful in my eyes." Naruto said, poking his index fingers together and blushed.

"Aw look at you! That is so kawaii my friend." Deidara cooed and ruffled the blond locks that were styled by gel. Looking at Sasuke, he smiled a little more.

"I know we shouldn't do this but I think they're guilty for it. I don't need to be presented evidence." Kyuubi said, almost loud enough for everyone on the other side of the room to hear. He wanted the two to hear it because he knew the truth.

Sasuke nodded and looked to see his brother trying to talk to their parents since there weren't enough seats on their side. So far, it looked like they were ignoring him. "Sucks to be you. You asked for it."

When the jury and judge walked back in, everyone fell silent again. After what seemed like months of going through this – even if it was a matter of weeks, Sasuke would know the answer. The answer that might tell him if he might go insane or stay sane.

"We the jury have discussed this diligently and have found Uchiha Itachi and Hidan guilty of assault, breaking and entering." One of the people in the box stated when they rose. "Sentencing will be one week from now at the same time."

Sasuke nodded and looked at his lover. It was almost time to end this.

**Short chapter like the last one. I tried to do the questioning and everything but I haven't been in a courtroom. Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It seemed like the week flew by until they were back in the courtroom to hear what will happen to their tormenters. As Sasuke sat with his parents, ignoring the glares that were on him and Deidara, he kept his gaze on the judge and everyone else but his sibling tormenter.

"Uchiha Itachi will be sent for four years in prison, and a year of probation. Hidan will be sent for six years in prison and two years of probation. They must also register as a sex offender for ten years."

Sasuke took a breath and looked at his brother and acquaintance. "You guys took something of mine and I can't get it back. A piece of mind but oka-san and oto-san taught me one thing Itachi. The scars may be there still but the heart heals. I hope you realize it because you've pushed away a lot of people. I don't like saying this but you'll always be onii-san because of the blood we share."

Looking down at his lap, he felt the tears ready to fall from his eyes. It took a lot of courage to say something like that. It reminded him a lot of those movies that were based off true stories of murders or something that happened.

"I'm glad to . . . hear that Sasuke." Itachi replied and watched as the tears fell from his brother's eyes. He never realized how much pain he put on his sibling that he should protect. Biting his lip, he took in a breath through his nose to keep himself from tearing up. Blinking quickly, he was ushered away to serve time. "Sasuke! If you forgive me enough which I know is hard to do because of all the shit I've caused. Write me, visit me, I want to heal the wounds that I've caused. I missed being your brother and wrestling around. I miss all that!"

Mikoto buried her face in her husband's chest again, much like that day and cried. Hearing those words from her son who was wanting forgiveness made it feel like she hit a brick wall. She knew he realized what he did finally and wanted forgiveness. Looking at her crying son, she enveloped him in a hug.

"Oka-san I want that again." Sasuke cried as he hugged his mother back, squeezing her.

She nodded and felt Deidara get into the hug.

Breaking away, he looked at his lover and wiped at his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see his lover anymore. Not until his parents and Deidara's say it was all right to do so. Standing up once Hidan was led out, he looked at everyone that was in the stands to watch it unfold. Most were family on both sides and some he didn't recognize.

"I'll miss you Dei-chan." Sasuke said as the blond started to the door with Sasori and his family.

The blond artist stopped and looked back at his Uchiha. He forced a smile and nodded. It was going to be hard for him to even picture it. He swore he was made for Sasuke and he had to be by his side. Sighing, he felt his step father and brothers' hands fall on his shoulders. He also knew that it was a matter of time.

Sasuke followed after his family and stepped out into the wind that came with a storm from the night before. As he looked around, feeling his bangs hit him randomly in the face, he smiled for the first time without having to see his blond lover. It was a new day, and beginning. His brother wanted forgiveness for the actions and Sasuke was willing to repair those wounds that made them hate each other. "A new beginning."

Mikoto nodded and stood out of the way for everyone else and hugged her son. "You're a fine young man that you're grandparents would be so proud of."

**I was tearing up when I was writing this chapter. I don't know why. Guess I'm a little over emotional with it playing in my head. And a way shorter chapter but I think sentencing takes a different day. I'm not sure. I hope you like it. We're almost to the end my readers. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sasuke twirled the keys to the car that he was given for passing his driving test around his finger, listening to Naruto rant about Hinata. Since his blond friend had to wait a little more to try for his license, he had to drive him around. Looking over at the blond, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So when are you going to go visit Itachi?" Naruto asked after he calmed down about his girlfriend. He was surprised that Itachi sent a letter to them but it seemed easier. From the way he talked, since he read it over Sasuke's shoulder, it sounded like the older Uchiha brother was in good spirits.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to take Oka-san and Oto-san over since I'm now their chauffeur." Sasuke whined and laid his head back against nothing. Swinging a little, he looked around and watched Kiba and the others play football. They had a few weeks left until their junior year will start.

"Uzumaki what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" A male voice asked beside the blond.

Both looked over at the auburn haired teen that was beside them. Ever since Shikamaru was set up with Temari, her brother has been hanging out with them. They both went to a different school but it seemed like Gaara popped out of nowhere at times.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering." The Subaku replied and swung his legs around.

"I thought you said that Hinata was coming." Sasuke blurted out as he looked over at his childhood friend. With a raised sable eyebrow, he started looking around for the Hyuuga girl. He found nothing of the lavender-eyed girl but saw Neji get tackled by Chouji. He laughed but went on looking for the girl.

"She said she was but I think it was after shopping with Tenten. Unless her oto had her do something with Hanabi." Naruto said and looked around with his friend. Getting off the swing, he turned around and jumped at the hug that embraced him. "Hinata-chan don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." She giggled and took a step back. Spinning around, she stopped and looked at her tanned boyfriend. "Do yo-you like it?"

Naruto looked at the ebony haired teen that had a purple tint to it. Her shirt was a cream color with a shade darker then baby blue printed on it, showing off forms of dragonflies. Her skirt was a navy blue and went a little past her knees. He grabbed a hold of her and pecked her lips. "I love it."

She laughed and sat down on his lap when he sat down on the swing again. Looking over at the Uchiha beside her, she smiled at him when he glanced over. "So how's everything Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine." Sasuke replied and tried not to think about Deidara. Bowing his head, he kicked at the dirt that was below the swings. It was hard to do so when you have a love smitten couple beside you.

"Quit being so depressed Sasuke. I mean, you'll see him soon enough. You're all healed up and done with therapy. I'm sure he is too." Naruto said as he pushed his Uchiha friend. Sighing, he barely got a reaction from his friend. It must be hard to be away from the person you love.

"It's hard to Naruto. I hate being alone." Sasuke stated and got off the swing. He started to the car and sat down in the driver seat. Laying his head back on the head rest, he closed his eyes with a sigh. How can he not be depressed when he's around couples all the time? It seemed like the emotion of love was taunting him because he wasn't around Deidara. He wanted that blond artist so much that whenever he does see him, he just might ravish him all day and night to show him how much he missed him.

"Teme what's the matter with you? Don't try to lie because I know when there's something wrong with you." Naruto asked as he poked his head into the car.

"Deidara, love, lust, whatever you want to call this yearning." Sasuke stated and opened his eyes to look at his blond friend.

Naruto sighed and bowed his head a little. Grabbing the keys, he pocketed them and ignored the glare that was pointed to him. Walking away, he heard the door open and close and decided to run.

"Dobe! You jackass!" Sasuke hollered and raced after his friend. As he charged the teen, he saw that the football game fell off the map as they watched them, along with Hinata and Gaara. Shaking his head, he continued to follow his friend who ran up the slide and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now Teme what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke stood on the bottom of the slide and glared his hardest at his friend. Blackmail sucks. "I miss Deidara."

Naruto smiled as if he accomplished something and tossed the keys back at his friend. Sliding down, he got hit in the head by his Uchiha friend. Glaring, he held his head and strolled back over at Hinata. He had something up his sleeve that his childhood friend didn't know about.

Shaking his head, Sasuke put his keys back in his pocket and felt them slip out when he started to walk. Growling in annoyance, the dark-haired teen turned to yell at whoever it was but was tackled to the ground. It felt like months, or years since he felt complete.

Looking down, Sasuke had to do a double take to make sure it was actually who he thought it was. Reaching over, he took a lock of blond hair and ran it through his fingers. When it finally set in, he held onto the person and nuzzled his face into the blond locks that smelled like coconut.

"I missed you so much. I'm never leaving your side for any reason." Deidara stated but was slightly muffled by the chest he had his face buried into. He tried to hold the Uchiha closer but barely could.

"I'm glad I didn't feel like I was the only one." Sasuke replied and tried to get up with his blond lover latched onto him. Once Deidara was off, he got up and dusted himself off. Looking over at Naruto, he swore it was his childhood friend's doing but it wasn't. Naruto usually reminded him of a fox when he was cooking something up in his head. It had to be his parents then.

"Why don't you guys go somewhere and catch up? Hell go to Ichiraku's." Chouji insisted and was tackled by Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head and looked down at his lover. It was up to Deidara to decide where they go. He was going to give his blond artist the decision making part of the relationship since his brother never let him do it. Feeling his hands be grabbed by the artist, he smiled a little more. "It's up to you."

Deidara stuck his lip out as he thought. He wasn't sure where to go but it did sound good at Ichiraku's. "Wherever your friend said."

Sasuke slightly grimaced since he wasn't a big fan of the ramen hut. He nodded anyway and started to the car when he was stopped again.

"Sasuke when are you going to post that you're in a relationship with Deidara?" Naruto asked with his hands cupped around his mouth. Watching his friend turn, he saw that familiar smile that gave him his answer: in due time. He wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't tonight if he found pictures or the status changed from single to in a relationship.

At least his friend was happy again.

**Longer then the last chapter I've been giving you. I know this for a fact, I need to get me a thesaurus or I might go insane with simple words. I'm trying to spice up my vocabulary in this but the pocket thesaurus I have sucks. Please review.**

**Oh, forgot to mention! If you have a facebook, I made a page for ya'll to like. Its Neko Hoshi Okami Hime/Neko Hoshi. I try to update on it as much as I can with information as to how many chapters I've completed. I hope you like it.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mikoto watched as her son walked around the house with a book or something stuck in his face. He rarely talked any more since he got out of therapy. It had to be because he wasn't around the blond that made his heart race. Sighing, she walked out of the living room where it seemed like Sasuke was pacing.

Once in the study where Fugaku was doing a few things, she slouched against the door. Looking back at the wooden object that was behind her, she shook her head. "He's driving me insane."

"How?"

"He won't stop reading and pacing. Won't stop doing things that would let him pace and won't talk. Fugaku I think its time to let them see each other." She complained when it was rare for her to do so. Looking at her husband, she saw he stopped what he was doing and staring at her. "Maybe then we'll have our son back."

He nodded and sat down. Looking at his wife, he started to lean back in the office chair until it rolled out from under him. Cursing through his hissing, he rubbed his back and nodded. Hearing the door open and the shuffling of feet, he felt his lover's touch.

"Oto-san, Oka-san I'm going to the park with Naruto and the gang." Sasuke said since his parents want to know where he was going and when he gets there in case something happens. Keeping his head in, he looked at both of his parents as his father got up from the accident.

"Okay. Remember to text us when you get there." The older Uchiha reminded as he continued to rub his back. "I'm gonna feel that tonight."

Mikoto chuckled at him and helped him out. Once she heard the sound of the car starting up and pulling out, she helped her husband up from where he fell. Sighing, she started across the room for the phone so she can talk to Deidara's parents about what she talked about earlier.

While his wife did that, Fugaku walked out of the room, groaning at the pain his back. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that it would happen if he did that. Groaning a little more, he walked into the kitchen for a bag of ice. Shaking his head, he just hoped that they would allow it to be done. He hated seeing his son so miserable.

Hanging up in time for him to walk back in, she smiled at him.

"Good news I hope." He grumbled and sat down another chair that didn't have wheels under it.

She nodded and sat down on his lap. Making her body closer to his, she nuzzled his neck. "They agree with us which is quite surprising. They're gonna drop him off at the park since it's not that far from where they are. So our little Sasuke will be completely normal again instead of a zombie that's wandering around the house."

Fugaku started to laugh but stopped at the pain that radiated off his sore back. Looking into the coal eyes of his lover, he sighed. Who knew that she was a little devil about a lot of things? Shaking his head, he put his back against the frozen water cubes that were in a bag and held it there.

"Fugaku what do you want to do now? I have dinner to cook unless you want to order takeout even if we all hate it." She inquired with a raised eyebrow that made him growl in annoyance.

"To hell for cooking for a night. We can order takeout for once." He said and pulled her closer. At least there wasn't anyone in the house.

**I would add that lemon but that's a completely different couple. Fluff will have to do, along with the start of a lemon. I might do a FugaxMiko story later on because I have an idea on my list. Almost done with the story! *cries* I really loved writing in this. Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When Sasuke pulled into an empty spot, a few buildings away from the hut, he leaned back into the seat. His gaze turned to his lover who was in the passenger seat, making him feel like he was living a dream. Feeling a squeeze of the blond's hand, it told him he was awake and not dreaming.

"Let's go." Deidara urged and got out of the car. Shutting the door, he looked around the bustling city that was around him. It seems like ages since he's been out without having Sasori or his parents with him. Smirking, he felt an arm slip around his waist. "So when do you start going back to school?"

"A few weeks from yesterday. I'm gonna miss this summer vacation a little." Sasuke stated and looked down at his love. Stopping in front of the hut that seemed really popular, he held up the flaps for his beloved then walked in afterwards.

"I know what you mean. It seems like yesterday that shit started." Deidara said as his voice fell into a softer tone. Looking at his lap, he smiled a little since the wait his parents made him go through was worth it. Ordering his drink, he heard Sasuke do the same and went through the selection of ramen. "Why did your friend suggest here?"

"They know I'm not fond of ramen as much as Naruto. I'm sure he would live on this stuff if he was given a chance but I'm not like that. Give me tomatoes." Sasuke chuckled at the end, hearing his lover crack up a little. Sighing, he flipped the menu for the other section of ramen that the hut specialized in.

"So have you talked to Itachi since that day?" Deidara inquired with his gaze jerking from the menu to his Uchiha lover.

"We got a letter from him a while back. So we know where he was sent to. It said that Hidan went to somewhere else and that he was enjoying where he was sent. The guards are nice and all this other stuff. He said that on visiting day a little girl beat this guard in cards and he just cracked up laughing over it. So he's in good spirits." Sasuke clarified with a smile. It seemed like he finally had his brother back from the darkness that he was under.

Deidara saw the smile and smirked a little more. It sounds like the Itachi he fell for so long ago was back but he had Sasuke. Ordering his food, he handed back the menu to Ayame, with Sasuke doing the same. Playing with the end of his shirt, the blond artist tried to keep himself occupied. "Do you think when you go visit him that I can come along?"

Sasuke looked over at his lover with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a question like that but Deidara liked to surprise people. Grabbing a hold of the fretting hands, he stilled them and caught the blue eyes looked at him. He nodded.

Deidara smiled and looked around at the small space they were in. He wasn't sure what else to bring up. It's been too long since he last talked to Sasuke and it hurt in a way. As he stared at the hand that was on his, he closed his eyes with a sigh escaping his slightly open mouth.

When the food was set down with the smiling woman, they nodded and went on eating. Looking back, Sasuke didn't see anyone but he swore he was being stared at. It had to be Naruto and the gang. Shaking his head, he went on eating his beef flavored ramen.

"So Sasu I found out that Sasori's planning on moving. He's not sure when or if he will because he's afraid that something might happen to me."

"Sounds like a typical brother," Sasuke stated and took another mouthful of noodles. Swallowing, he watched as the wooden chopsticks that were in his lover's hands spin around in the broth, he knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was thinking when you get out of school – high school – and you're in college is local then maybe . . . you . . . could move in with me." Deidara hoped and looked at the Uchiha beside him. He swore his face was on fire from the question and looked back at the bowl. "That is if Sasori does move out."

Sasuke pulled his lover over and held him, ignoring that feeling that he was being stared at again. "I would like that."

Deidara smiled and pulled out of the embrace. He went on finishing his food and drank the rest of his water. Handing the bowl to the owner of the hut, he smiled and nodded his gratitude.

Sasuke finished his up and paid for everything since he had it pounded into his head since he was a child. Holding the flap open for his lover, he followed him out and looked around. He was getting annoyed with the fact that someone was staring and he couldn't find it. As his sable eyes scanned the area, he saw movement behind a couple of bushes and strolled over. Feeling Deidara's confused gaze on him, he bent over.

All he found was a cat that was a stray. Shrugging, he walked back over to his blond lover.

"What was that about hm?" Deidara questioned as he looked back at the bush with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thought there was someone there. Guess I was wrong." Sasuke replied and walked down the street with his lover by his side. He wondered when everything would go back to normal but the Uchiha teen didn't want to rush things. It was better to wait for the right moment then to go and force things to happen.

"So do you want to go see Konan and Pain again?" Deidara chimed and laughed at the blank expression he got from his Uchiha. Tugging on his hand, he led him the way even if it was better to drive. He just wanted to enjoy the cool summer day that seemed perfect for walking.

"Do we really have to?" Sasuke whined as he tried to pull his hand out of his lover's grasp. It failed especially when they were standing outside the shop. "Don't tell me you lost all that shit we bought?"

"No! I just want to see them again." Deidara lied even if he was going to get the collar that he had ordered. He wanted to snicker but it would give something away. He just wanted to do that but he didn't want his Uchiha lover suspicious over what he was going to do.

Walking inside, Sasuke had his head bowed. This wasn't happening to him again. He flopped down on an available stool that was next to Pain and ignored the stare he was getting from the orange haired man.

"Deidara!" Konan hollered and glomped the blond college student. Hugging him tightly, she broke the embrace and stood away. "What brings you here and Sasuke? I can't forget that Uchiha."

"Remember what I told you a while back." Deidara hinted and saw his lover perk up. He smiled as the purple haired woman skipped to the back.

"What did you get?" Sasuke groaned as he walked up to his long-haired love. Grabbing his shoulders, he started to shake him with wide ebony eyes. He was that scared of what the object could be. He didn't want it to be a cat o' nine tails. Shivering at the thought, he fell over at the lack of someone to hold onto.

Konan walked back out and handed the sapphire eyed man what was asked. Glancing at the fallen Uchiha, she smiled and shook her head.

Deidara paid for it and sat down on Sasuke's back. "Oh Sasu. I have a present for you."

"Don't whip me too hard." Sasuke complained into the floor and waited for the pain. When he felt nothing, he lifted his head up and looked around. Feeling something cold hit his neck, a shiver raced through his spine. "What are you doing to me Deidara?"

"You'll see."

When it was fastened, at least he thought the blond college student was done, he felt him get off. Getting up, he walked over to the mirror that Pain was holding and stared. Blinking, he poked the object that was around his neck and tried to picture it around his neck. Turning around, the embarrassed Uchiha teenager stared at his blond. "What is this?"

Deidara started to crack up after taking a few pictures of the collar that was around the thick neck. "A collar with it saying Deidara's cock on the tag. I had it special ordered a while back when I was bored and had nothing else to do. I like it on you."

A raven eyebrow rose with his eyelid twitching. Reaching behind him, he tried to get it off but was pushed against the wall. Ignoring the squeal that was coming from the lone woman, Sasuke stared into the sapphire eyes that hardened to the gems that women loved. Taking a breath, he tried to keep his lust under control before he did ravish the man on the floor in the shop.

"It's cute on you." Deidara chimed and played with the metal hanging from it that hung into the hollow of his collar bones. Smiling, he pulled away and snapped one last picture. Pocketing his phone, he watched as the Uchiha before him got off the wall and started to walk around. "Oh I want you to wear it for now on."

"I'm not wearing this to school! Collars are against the rules." Sasuke growled as he pointed at the object around his neck. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he tried to get calm before he snapped at the blond again. "What will my parents say?"

"They'll have to get use to it hm."

"I like it." Konan squealed as she ignored the stare she was getting from her husband.

Shaking his head, Sasuke hit his head against the wall and tried to think of how his parents would react to it. They'll probably go nuts over the object since it was talking about Sasuke's penis. "I'm doomed."

"No, you're not. The only thing you'll be doomed for is that cock ring around yours the next time we make love." Deidara said and watched as the Uchiha's eyes widened with a blush coloring his pale face. He snickered at the high school student who was gaping at him.

"This isn't happening. I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he started to the door. Feeling Deidara latch onto his arm, he tried to keep from blushing when it was hard not to. This seemed to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him.

**Who knew that Deidara would be a little closet pervert. Okay, the little stuff on the guard and little girl beating a guard at cards I took from my grandmother. Because I have an uncle in jail, a really nice one too, she said but that's what happened when she was there. So I decided to use it since it was in my head when I was writing it. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Since it seemed like ages when Itachi last sent a letter, saying that they were all on the visitation card, Sasuke and Deidara went up to see the older Uchiha. When both their parents found out about it, Deidara's had something to say about it. They were worried that memories would come up and that would mean more therapy.

After the blond insisted that he would be fine, he hopped into the car and went with Sasuke to wherever Itachi was. It was a little too silent for the college student, even if the radio was on. "So how long is it going to take to get there?"

"I'm not sure. I printed off directions so we didn't get lost and it said an hour and something minutes." Sasuke replied and handed the paper to his lover.

As Deidara read off the instructions, Sasuke kept glancing at the long-haired lover of his. It seemed like this was going to be a habit with the both of them visiting the elder brother. Turning when he had to, Sasuke glanced around, seeing the city they were going to be heading into coming up. It was smaller then the one they were in but it was a little nicer.

"So after we visit do you want to go get something to eat?" Deidara asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Checking off another instruction, he looked over at the taller person that was his lover.

"If you want to."

Deidara nodded and looked down at the next direction. Glancing around with himself repeating the direction in his head, he watched as a few stores popped up then houses. It reminded him so much of home but in a way it was smaller. He liked smaller cities for some reason. It had a more homey feel to them.

"How many do we have left?" Sasuke inquired as he glanced over at the paper while sitting in a red light.

"Two." The blond artist answered and pointed out that the light had changed.

When they finally arrived, Sasuke slouched in his seat as he shut the car off. He noticed that a few other cars were there with kids and people of all ages walking around. Getting out, he shut the door with Deidara locking it. Looking at the fence that surrounded the place, he wondered how Itachi can feel at home with a place like this.

Feeling Deidara's arm slip around his arm, he looked down and started strolling to the door. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach as he tried to push them down. Saying their names and who they were supposed to see, they got the clear and strolled around the visitation area. He smiled as fathers got to see their children or babies. It seemed like prison was so different from the way they talked about.

"Sasuke?" A male voice called, catching both his and Deidara's attention. Turning around, Sasuke brightened up and ran over to his older brother. Even if it's been ages since he last hugged his sibling, Sasuke did it anyway. "I'm surprised you showed up with him Deidara."

"I'm allowed to surprise." Deidara chuckled as he watched his ex continue to hug his sibling. He smiled since he's noticed how much the older Uchiha has changed. The ebony eyes that were so cold were now warm and laughing with him.

"Come on. We're allowed to go outside." Itachi urged and held the door open for the two. As he walked around, sticking his hands in his pockets, he nodded to a few people. "So where's Oka-san and Oto-san at?"

"Stayed home. We surprised them with this. Didn't get good feedback from Deidara's parents though." Sasuke replied and followed his sibling. He watched as a few other fathers were playing with their children with various things.

"It's nice here, not like home but they try to make it feel like home." Itachi blurted out as he strolled outside. Pulling his hair out of the hair band, he redid it and looked at the two. "The guards are nice, sweet. They don't see us as harden criminals but that we made a mistake."

"Have you talked to . . ." Deidara tried to speak of his lover's tormenter but he just couldn't. He sometimes pictured those purplish pink eyes dancing with enjoyment as he took Sasuke's innocence away.

"Hidan? No, he went to a place a little hardcore then this. I think he's pissed at me for trying to patch the wounds I made with you guys and Oka-san and Oto-san. I'm not sure what he's doing now." Itachi said as he looked at the sky. "We get to work too. It's fun."

"What do you do?" Sasuke and Deidara asked in unison as the eldest brother sat down at a picnic table.

"Build furniture for the less fortunate. I like it. It gives me something to do every day besides crosswords and other forms of brain stuff." Itachi replied and looked at the two. "You guys can sit down."

Sasuke planted himself on the table instead of the bench. He felt Deidara sit next to him and grab a hold of his hand. Looking over at the blond, he shook his head, hearing the little jingle from his collar. "Oh yeah Konan and Pain told me to tell you that they want letters."

"How do you know those two?" Itachi question as his gaze focused on his sibling. Narrowing his eyes a little, he reached over and grabbed a hold of the tag that was on the ebony strip of leather. With his mouth open a little, his gaze went to Deidara. "You bought stuff from them haven't you? Why did you choose this to be put on it?"

"Because I wanted to and it seems perfect to me. I mean he does . . . make me happy in bed." Deidara paused and pulled on his tank top. Looking down at his lap, he bit his lip then looked back at the older Uchiha.

Itachi shook his head and let go of the tag. Sighing, he continued to shake his head. "What else did you guys buy from them?"

"Um beads, cock ring, handcuffs, and I think a few more after that." Deidara listed off, "oh yeah! Lube."

Sasuke held his face in his hands and tried not to feel embarrassed. Feeling his brother's hands fall on his back repeatedly, he pulled his face away and looked at the long-haired man on his right.

"Welcome to the world of sex even though you've already been in it." Itachi chimed and laughed. Moving away to avoid being hit, he continued to laugh. "Does he put off Deidara?"

"Itachi hm!" Deidara squeaked and got off the table to stand in front of the older Uchiha. Shaking his head, he sat back down beside Sasuke.

"I'm joking. Joking." Itachi said with a raise of his hands. Laughing a little more, he sighed finally. "They might, I mean MIGHT, let me out for good behavior later on. That still means parole."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the sky. "Schools going to be starting soon."

"You're gonna be a junior right?"

Sasuke nodded and felt another hug from his family. He smiled and hoped that his brother was out by the time he did graduate. He wanted to see his family complete and actually there for the after party and during the ceremony. Looking over at his blond lover, he smiled a little more. "I'm gonna try for a local college so I can move in with Dei."

"Good for you."

"Have you found anyone that perks your interest Itachi?" Deidara asked as he leaned in and watched at the older Uchiha got a little jumpy. "Who's the lucky person?"

Sighing, Itachi looked at the ground. "He's here in the jail. His name's Morino Idate. He got a little crazy while drinking one night and screwed his older brother up."

"You really pick 'em don't ya?" Deidara asked as he rested his chin on his fist. Looking over at the long-haired Uchiha, he shook his head.

"It's better then what might be happening to Hidan." Itachi brought up the grim reality of what might happen to you while in prison.

**Decided to leave it off there. Don't worry there's one more chapter. I know I wrote this but I really love the 360 that Itachi's done. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sasuke wasn't sure why he let Deidara drive on the way back. Maybe he was exhausted from all the laughing he did with his brother. Smiling ear to ear almost, the Uchiha teen stared out the open window as he saw the city that held his brother grow smaller. He was happy that he had his brother back.

"When can we go back?" Deidara wondered out loud as he glanced over at his Uchiha lover. He wanted to go back now and stay there so he could understand the Uchiha he left behind.

"Whenever he says the next visit day is." Sasuke answered and slouched a little in the passenger seat. As he stared at the scenery that was rapidly changing, he couldn't get the picture of his brother smiling out of his head. He couldn't wait to tell his parents what happened except about the collar that was still around his neck.

Deidara nodded and turned up the radio a little bit more. He was in that great of a mood since seeing that smiling face that he fell for so long ago. Blinking and clearing his vision, the blond college student noticed a few clouds in the horizon but there wasn't anything that told of a storm. He was happy.

Sasuke went through his messages on his phone and sighed. There were no new ones from Naruto, Kiba, or the others. It was either dates or parents. Setting the electronic down on his lap, he went back to staring out the window. Lowering his head on his hand, he closed his eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the wind messing with his hair.

"Sasu." Deidara purred as he shook his Uchiha lover awake. Seeing the taller man stir, he smiled and moved away.

"Wha?" Sasuke mumbled as he looked around to see what his surrounds were. He could tell he was in a house but wasn't sure which one. As he looked around, his gaze fell on a man sitting on the other side of the room with his auburn hair splattered with some paint. "Am I in your place?"

"Yep." Deidara chimed and sat down next to Sasori who shook his head at his step brother. "I didn't think it would be fair that you just went on home. So I asked your parents if it was all right if you can stay the night and they were fine with it. Surprising in my eyes but I went and got your bag of clothes they packed."

"What time is it?" The Uchiha teen wondered as he sat up from where he was laying. Looking around, he remembered some of the paintings that he saw in the hallway at the old house. His gaze fell back onto Sasori and Deidara who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Seven." Deidara answered and got up. Grabbing a hold of the pale hand, he tugged on his boyfriend's hand until he was following him to the kitchen. "I made dinner while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you since today was an exciting and long day."

"I wish you did." Sasuke groaned and swatted his bang back to its original place. Blinking lazily, he looked around and saw dishes sitting in the sink. "What did you make?"

"Pork kakunidon with Shôgayu." Deidara explained and worked on getting the leftovers out. As he set them out, he kept his eye on the half asleep teen that was standing in the same room as him. He was surprised that the dark-haired high school student fell asleep but didn't blame him. He took a nap when they got back.

"Sounds good."

Deidara smirked and closed the fridge. Popping in the food that needed to be heated in the microwave, he leaned on the counter. Looking over at his lover, he stared for a little while long then tore it away. "What do you want to do after this?"

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes. Itching his nose, like when he was getting out of anesthesia from getting his wisdom teeth pulled, he strolled over to his love. Tossing his arm around the narrow waist, he nuzzled into the cream neck, nipping at it lightly before adding a little force to it.

"Sasu." Deidara purred and tried to shove the teen away. With each light bite, his senses jumped almost like they were going haywire from the touch. Looking at his Uchiha as best as he could, all he saw was a mass of black hair.

"Dei-chan." Sasuke moaned back and broke away. Looking at the food that had the words END blinking on the screen, he rolled his eyes. "I can eat that later."

"You sure?" The long-haired blond asked with his eyebrows coming together a little. Taking a breath, he felt his hand get a tug and him obeying that urge. As they passed the living room, he heard the television get turned up. "We're not that loud."

"That's what you think." Sasori grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to wherever he thought his blond lover's room was. Heading for the stairs, he was stopped by a tug on his hand. Looking back, he saw Deidara pointing to a room with his feet planted firmly on the wood.

"This is it hm." Deidara said and opened the door with his free hand. Hearing it close behind him, he was tossed to the bed that still needed to be made from the night before. Blinking, he watched as his Uchiha lover came closer until he was hovering over him with his knee separating his legs. "Feisty are we?"

"You wouldn't know." Sasuke purred and dipped down to nip at the exposed skin that was on his blond's collarbone. Hearing the small jingle of the collar, he rolled his eyes and continued on his actions. Feeling the artistic fingers nest his scalp, he felt it start to get raw from the continued action.

Pulling away, Sasuke worked on getting his shirt off. Tossing it somewhere, he captured the pale pink lips that were only his now. Nipping on the bottom lip, asking for entrance, he felt his request accepted when his lover's tongue touched his gently.

Deidara chuckled a little when he saw the ebony eyes widen a little. A moan escaped him as he felt the pale teen's hands work on getting under the tank top that was a hand me down from his mother. Feeling the cooler hands run up his torso until they stopped at his perked nipples, he jumped.

"Dei-chan." Sasuke groaned as he heard and felt the moan escape into his mouth as he rolled the nubs around between his index finger and thumb. He enjoyed the vibrate that he knew he was causing. Letting go of the objects that were causing the music, he heard a whine come from the man's chest.

"Damn you." Deidara cursed when he broke away from a breath. Taking his shirt off, he tossed it somewhere. He didn't care about where it went. He just wanted his Uchiha. Nuzzling into the pale skin, he nipped at it until he saw it flush with color.

"No damn you." Sasuke said and broke away from the bites. Standing up, he worked on getting his socks and pants off. Once they were on the floor, he crawled back onto his lover. Staring into the sapphire eyes that reminded him so much of the gems, he felt a rush of hot air hit his chest.

Deidara smiled and took hold of one of his lover's nipples, rolling it between his teeth. He teased him more, watching as Sasuke's expression changed from various emotions. He let go of the abused on and went to work on the neglected out. As he worked, he started to work on his pants, making sure what he had in his pockets were out. Tossing them off his legs with a few kicks, he panted.

"Ready?" Sasuke questioned and started to work his boxers off. Once they were off, he flung them somewhere that wasn't important.

Deidara smiled and rolled his lover over onto his back. As he straddled him, he watched as curiosity filled the sable eyes that were given to all Uchiha. Taking a breath, he grabbed what he took out of his pockets and smiled. Grabbing a hold of his lover, he felt a jump but he didn't start pumping him.

Hearing a click, Sasuke looked around for the source. He found nothing in the room but soon he heard Deidara snickering. "What's so funny?"

Deidara wanted to answer but it was a little too funny to him that he couldn't speak. Pointing down at the erected member, he watched as Sasuke looked and paled to the point there were no color at all.

"You little fucker!" Sasuke yelled and went to undo the cock ring. His hands were swatted away by the blond artist as he glared. Shaking his head, he knew something had to be up but didn't think it would be something like this. Blinking, he watched as Deidara straddle him more.

"I'm not a little fucker." Deidara purred and rolled his thumb across the head that had a bead of white on it. Feeling the buck, he smiled a little more. "I told you that I would use one of them, or did I? Guess I haven't hm."

Sasuke continued to shake his head and glare at his long-haired lover. It felt like he couldn't do anything that he wanted to do. It hurt to even try to feel pleasure because his member couldn't feel anything below the ring. "You are a bastard."

"I'm your bastard." The college student cooed and undid the latch on it. It was fun tormenting his love but he wanted that feeling of being complete again. He fell back onto his back with Sasuke hovering over him.

Sasuke blinked and grabbed the lube that was laying conveniently on the stand beside the bed. Slicking his fingers up, he pressed his first digit into his blond lover. Once it was good enough, he added another and watched Deidara squirm a little at the feeling. He knew it's been a while since they last did it so he had to be careful. Stretching the puckers hole, watched as Deidara's reactions and facial expressions changed.

Adding the last finger, he heard a gasp almost like he found the spot that every uke loved being touched at. Curling his fingers, he heard another gasp, telling him he was just feathering the spot. Withdrawing his fingers, he worked on getting his cock lubed until it was good enough. Tossing the container away, he positioned himself at the warm cavern that was going to be his once more.

"Please." Deidara begged, wanting that feeling. Feeling him plunge into him, he almost yelped. He knew it's been a while since they last did this but wasn't sure how his body would take it. Feeling the butterfly kisses on his jaw line to distract him, he took a breath and another. Feeling no movement and his body getting used to it, he nodded. "Now."

Sasuke nodded and started to pull up until his head was still in. Sinking back in, he heard a mewl escape his sapphire eyed lover. As he repeated it, adding a little more speed here and there, he felt Deidara's legs wrap around his waist, holding him closer. As Deidara pressed kisses to his chest, he continued on getting the speed he wanted. He blinked quickly, afraid that he would miss anything of his lover.

Deidara swore he didn't want to give this up. He tried to meet his lover's thrusts but was stopped by Sasuke's hands. Pouting a little, a mewl escape him into the Uchiha's ear. "Sasu–"

Sasuke's thrust quickened more, earning a gasp that was airy and loud. It told him that he hit the spot that made Deidara's senses go crazy until he drew away. With each gasp that was let out in his ear, he smiled more and more, letting his movement gain more speed. With each added speed, he swore he was getting closer and closer to the edge that he wanted.

Deidara's head flew back when he felt a hand start to pump his own member in tune with the thrusts. Almost as soon as it started, it seemed like his moment came and he released onto their chest. As this happened, he gasped out Sasuke's name instead of a scream that he wanted to.

Sasuke's smile grew as he felt Deidara tighten around him, adding to the friction. Purring, he came inside of his blond lover that made him feel this way. As he released, he fell on top of him, panting. Feeling the nuzzle and caress, he pulled out and away to look at his lover. "Have I told you lately this?"

"What?" Deidara inquired and pulled his lover's face to his. Pressing kisses to the pale lips, he smiled more. "What is it?"

"I love you Dei-chan."

"I love you too, Sasu." Deidara purred and gave his lover a kiss that lasted for a few moments.

_End_

Pork Kakunidon: Pork that is cubed and boiled to make a topping for a rice-bowl styled meal.

Shôgayu: a type of tea.

**I can't believe that this is done. I'm so happy and sad at the same time. I really enjoyed writing this and reading everyone's reviews. They mean a lot to me especially when they encourage me to keep on going. Okay, some of you may wonder why I made Sasuke's hair flat instead of styled like it is in the anime. I think it's normal, along with Naruto's hair. **

**Why did I kill off Kushina and Minato? I don't know. I killed off Fugaku and Mikoto in Broken so who knows. *bows head* So I hope you review one final time and have questions that I haven't answered, I'll try to answer them as soon as possible. And the itching the nose after the surgery for wisdom teeth, actually happened to me. I get internet at the library and I usually go twice a month unless I don't have a program to go to then its once.**


End file.
